


You left us behind

by parkshan820



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Add More Tags Later On, Alex is a country boy, Alpha Hank McCoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Break Up, Conflict, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Got to go through lots of angst in order to get there, Halex, Hank is the city boy, Hank slowly becomes a dad, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Make Up, Omega Alex Summers, Past Mpreg, Slow burn of getting back together, Strangers to Lovers, major angst, mcsummers - Freeform, slowly, they are getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Have you ever made a mistake that came back to bite you?Have you ever made a decision that you regretted years afterwards?Hank did. He made the biggest mistake of his life. As he stands there in shock, staring at someone that he thought he would never see again. His best friend trying to get his attention away from the one person that he ever truly loved. The one Omega that stole his heart, giving his heart in return only for Hank to throw it onto the ground and walked away.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have this all planned out I promise.
> 
> So this first chapter is really all about the back story and how we got to the main part of the story. Problem is it just got TENS times bigger than I planned. I created a monster, and it controls me, I have lost control! 
> 
> So really only about 20, 474 words is the back story. 
> 
> But please enjoy!

**Chapter One:**

Have you ever made a mistake that came back to bite you? 

Have you ever made a decision that you regretted years afterwards?

Hank did. He made the biggest mistake of his life. As he stands there in shock, staring at someone that he thought he would never see again. His best friend trying to get his attention away from the one person that he ever truly loved. The one Omega that stole his heart, giving his heart in return only for Hank to throw it onto the ground and walked away.

The sun shining, making his hair shine and evening from far away, his eyes striking a bright blue. One look and he was thrown back into a flashback of the warm summer days, being away from the city and into the large open fields. At the stream that they would swim in, riding freely as the horses panted. 

Even after all these years, he was still the most gorgeous Omega in the small town of Medora. His blonde hair just a little bit longer, standing at a relaxed position has he scrolls through his phone. 

Alexander Summers.

_God, it has been a long time_. He still remembers the way he smiled, his laughter, the way he looked at him when he was teaching Hank how to ride a horse. Smirking with a sparkle in his eye. “Come on bozo, I thought you were the genius here?” He had teased and his heart skips a beat. 

Then guilt floods through his whole entire body. He was so stupid to let him go, to stop calling him and ignoring all the contact he tried to make. Hoping that the brunet hadn’t broken his promise. He needs to apologize, to say that he didn’t mean to break his promise, that he regrets letting him go. He goes to take a step forward, to hear his voice, to hear that he wasn’t broken. That Hank didn’t ruin his whole world. 

He takes a step and a yellow bus stops in front of the blond. Doors opening and a crowd of small children gets off happily, excited that it was finally the weekend. The last boy gets off and smiles, a wide toothy grin. “Mom.” He says excited and he freezes as the boy runs into the blond’s arms. His heart stops, his breathe stolen away from his lungs. He hears Raven trying to talk to him but he doesn’t hear her words. Couldn’t stop at the image playing in front of his eyes like a movie. 

Alex smiles wide as he talks to his _son_. Was he happy? Did he find true love? Moved on when he couldn’t out of guilt. He can hear the boy’s words loud and clear, talking about his day loudly and saying it was embarrassing that the kids sang happy birthday to him. 

“Raven.” He whispers and she appears in front of him, blocking his view of the male with his son. “Let’s go Hank, you already did enough damaged.” She said and guided him back from the way they came. 

What did she mean? What did he do? What damaged? 

You are probably wondering what is going on. Curious to what know she meant, don’t lie, he knows you are. Dying to know what happened, needing, **craving** for the story. If he is to tell the story, he needs to start from the very beginning. Back to when he was eighteen years old….

_ June fourth, 2011. North Dakota. _

It was the summer of 2011. The sun high in the sky, temperature hot in North Dakota. There is a black car rumbling along the road. 

A eighteen year old brunet glaring out of the window. Why the hell does he need time away from the city? Who likes to live in the middle of nowhere? He huffs and the driver glances at him through the mirror. “This is good for you. You loved spending the summer with Charles and Erik when you were younger.” He says gently and Hank rolled his eyes. “That was before they became boring and moved in the middle of nowhere.” He growls angrily. “You are not in the middle of nowhere. You are going to Medora.” He says happily and Hank glowers even more. 

He reads the sign welcoming and bright. 

**Welcome to Medora!**

**Pop: 167**

“You have got to be kidding me.” He glowers underneath his breathe and jams his earphones into his ears and blasts the music. His parents are forcing him to a tiny ass town with only hundred and sixty-seven people living in it! He hates his parents. He hates that they are forcing him away from all of his friends to spend the summer where there is no fun. 

He frowns when they drive through the small town, people are walking and smiling. Waving at each other and talking. They must be all best friends, who the hell stops and talk to people? He frowns even more when they drive through and a little ways back into the country. “Where are we going?” He asks exasperated. “We are almost there. Don’t be rude Henry.” The driver says and Hank winces. He knew how was pushing too far when the driver calls him by his full name. 

His eyes widen when they drive up the driveway to a beautiful big country house. There was a red barn not too far on the right. The car rolls to a stop and Hank gets out. “Wow.” He whispers quietly. “Worth the drive eh?” The driver asks with a grin and laughs when the brunet glares at him. 

The door opens and Raven runs out. “Hank! It has been way too long!” She says happily and his lips stretches into a wide smile. “Oh my god Raven, look at you.” He says and they both hug. Best friends since kindergarten and haven’t seen each other in four years. Charles steps out and smiles. “Hello Hank. How are you my dear friend?” He asks sincerely as he pulls the teenager into a hug. “I’m alright Charles. It has been a long time.” He says with a small smile. “Indeed, uh became an Alpha? I would have settled with a Beta but your mother already called to tell me what you presented as.” He says and Hank shrugs. 

“So a Beta eh?” He asks Raven and she nods. “Thank god I’m not a Omega. Children are just not for me.” She says honestly and Hank laughs. That’s what he liked about her, being brutally honest in the nicest way possible. “Where’s Erik?” The driver asked as he places Hank’s suitcase beside the teenager. “In the barn with the horses again.” He says and smiles fondly.   
Hank looked over at the barn to see Erik coming out with a horse and guiding her to the pasture. “There he is, he is probably waiting for Havoc to come back.” Charles says with a wave of his hand. “Havoc?” Hank asks confused. “Yes, we just got the mustang last summer. One of the angriest horses I have ever met. Took forever to break him, Havoc only really likes Alex.” He says with a smile as Erik starts to walk over to the group. 

“Well Hank, it has been a long time.” The German says with a grin, showing off his shark teeth. Erik might be very intimidating at first, but once he gets to trust you, he really is a cool guy. “Yes it has.” He says. “Raven, do you want to show Hank where he will be sleeping this summer?” Charles asks the girl with a soft voice. She smiles widely and grabs Hank’s hand, pulling him along. Hank barely had time to grab his suitcase into his hand. 

He looks around has she dragged him up the stairs and into the farthest room on the left. “This is your room.” She says with pride and Hank smiles at the view. She jumps onto the bed and crosses her legs to look at him. “So, how is New York?” She asks and he shrugs. “Just the same, busy everyday.” He says quietly. 

“Well, you might not think there is not much fun around here but trust me, I will show you what we do for fun here.” She says with a grin. Hank frowns and looks over to her. “You used to hate the country, what changed?” He asks and she gives him a smile. “I gave it a chance. It’s amazing now, I mean like I breath fresh air without having to smell the motor exhaust, see the stars at night.” She says and he sits down beside her on the bed. 

They sit side by side in a comfortable silence. Having so much to catch up with but not knowing how or where to start. “Come on, Charles will probably want to talk to you.” She says and bumps their shoulders together before jumping off the bed. Hank takes a deep breathe and closes his eyes. He can survive this. It’s just for the summer, then he can get out of this place. He knows Raven will be sad but they have kept in contact over the years, they can do it again. 

“Come on!” She yells from the bottom of the stairs and he quickly rushes down the stairs. As they walk out onto the porch, a beautiful golden horse with a wild black mane and tail gallops by the house. Raven grins and nods her head over in that direction. Without saying anything she walks off and Hank almost runs to catch up with her. There was a sharp whistle and he watches as the mustang slows to a stop and stamps at the ground with his left hoof. “Hello Alex, that was a long ride.” Erik says, keeping his distance away from the horse. “Well, he has a lot of energy today.” The teenager says and laughs as Havoc starts to twirl around into a circle. 

“Still seems like he as a lot of energy.” Charles says with a grin. “Well, I’m going to get him cooled down.” He says and Hank stares. 

He couldn’t look away.

The boy looked young. His blue eyes staring and screaming with happiness. His blond hair was wild from Havoc running around with the wind. The bangs fall across and into his eyes, he was wearing blue jeans with a white t-shirt with a red plaid flannel over top. The flannel was unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He watched, shocked in silence, as Alex gracefully gets off the horse and grabs his reins. 

He catches a sweet scent as the wind picks up and he gives the blond a surprised look. He wasn’t expecting him to be a Omega, but everyone did say that all Omegas were beautiful and indeed, was he ever beautiful.

Alex eyes makes contact with his and Hank smiles at him. He only gets a confused look and a glance at Raven. “Oh right! Hank this is Alex Summers, he helps around the farm. Alex, this is Hank McCoy. He’s staying with us for the summer.” She says and Hank nods at him. 

Alex looks at him then frowns. “A city boy huh? Well, give the town a chance before you go judging all of us.” He says bluntly and leads the mustang into the barn. Hank frowns and looks at Erik and the German shrugs. “Takes a little bit for him to trust strangers.” He says and Hank nods. “What about you go talk to him? It will make him get used to you and you could use some friends.” Charles says with a smile and Erik gives his lover a look. The brunet nods and Raven pushes him to the barn. 

The teenager enters the barn to see that the blond had already taken the mustang’s saddle and reins off. He was lightly brushing his coat while the horse was drinking some water. “That’s it, see? It ain’t so bad, it feels good.” He whispers to the horse softly and he smiles. 

He could already tell that Alex was passionate about the mustang. Havoc nickers and his right ear twitches. Hank starts to walk towards the blond. “I wouldn’t walk behind him if I were you. Not unless you want a nasty kick, and I mean it is a nasty kick.” The blond said and Hank crosses his arms. “Sounds like you are speaking from experience?” He suggests while raising an eyebrow. The other teen shrugs his shoulders and puts the brush down onto a stool nearby. “Nope, but he sure did try. Missed me but didn’t miss Erik. Had a broken collarbone last summer.” He says and Hank winces and his own collarbone tingles in sympathy for the German. 

“Ouch.” He manages to reply and Alex nods in agreement. “So, what do you want?” He asks as he gives him a impatient look. “Uh.” He awkwardly rubs the back of his neck and the blond roll his eyes and huffs. “Look, you clearly don’t want to be here. I sure know that I don’t want to know you, so let us both do each other a favor and don’t speak to each other. It’s probably for the best.” He says and then promptly guides Havoc to his stall and locks the gate. 

“Wait.” He says as Alex brushes by him. The blond huffs and turns to face him, scowl on his lips. “What bozo?” He asks and Hank frowns. “I know nothing about this place, I would appreciate it if you showed me around.” He says and Alex scoffs. “Go talk to Raven cause guess what? I just don’t care.” He says and exits the barn. “Rude.” He mumbles underneath his breathe. He immediately dislikes the blond and scowls himself. He was just being nice to him and Alex had to go and treat him like a piece of shit. 

The Omega was probably right. It might be better to avoid him for the rest of the summer, he thinks warily as he walks out of the barn himself. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Raven sighs as she sees the blond storm out of the barn and Hank walking towards her with a scowl on his face. Well, at least they didn’t kill each other, she couldn’t help but think as the brunet reaches her. “I take it didn’t go well?” She asks, trying not to grin. She had a hard time becoming friends with Alex when she moved here four years ago. It wasn’t until a stupid Alpha tried to corner her when Alex, just presented as a Omega, turned him around and threw a killer right hook. Knocked the Alpha out cold. 

They became good friends afterwards and he even took the liberty by teaching her how to throw a proper punch. Hank growls and she couldn’t help but grin. “He is infuriating.” He grumbles and she places a hand onto his shoulder. “Give him time. It took me a year before I became friends with him.” She says with a shrug. “I’m only here for three months.” He states and she winces. 

“I don’t know what to tell you.” She says and leads her best friend back to the house. “God, he is not your typical Omega is he?” He ask and she laughs. “Definitely not, that’s what happens when you live on a farm. He knocked a Alpha out when he tried to corner me.” She says and lets Hank walk into the house before walking into the house after him. “Are you hungry?” She asks and he shakes his head. “No, I’m fine.” He says and she only shrugs. “Still have your glasses I see.” She comments and Hank grins and shrugs. “So, what changed?” He asks and she smiles. 

“Well, a lot of stuff happened. Remember Angel? She is twenty now and getting married.” She said and the boy smiles. “Wow, for real? Who’s the lucky guy?” He asks and she grabs her phone to get the picture of Angel’s fiancé up. “His name is Armando Munoz. But we call him Darwin for short.” She says and hands the picture over to him. He gently takes the phone out of her hands and looks at the picture. 

“Looks like a great guy.” He comments and hands her phone back into her hand. Raven shrugged. “He is really nice, patient too. Good friends with all of us, even Alex.” She says and Hank scoffs at the blond’s name. Raven frowns, a lot has changed. She knew it would, that is what happens when you don’t see your best friend in four years but she didn’t know when Hank became so, so rude. Raven knows he hates the country and she doesn’t appreciate that he isn’t given it much of a chance. 

She knows that the countryside isn’t for everyone but at least give it a couple of days before deciding. “Yeah, what about you?” She asks. Hank shrugs and gives her a small smile. “School is going well, planning on going to NYU after graduation.” He says and she smiles. “Good for you man. What are you going into school for?” She asks curious. “I was thinking about a doctor.” He says and she grins. “You are definitely smart for that.” She says and was kind of jealous. She wished she was as smart as Hank, her grades were pretty average compared to Hank. His grades were always in the nineties.

“Thanks.” He says while blushing and she grins. Well, some things never changed. He was still the awkward boy he was when she moved away. Charles walks into the kitchen and smiled. “Hello Hank, Raven.” He says as he starts to wash his hands. “So how many people are living here exactly?” Hank asks confused and Raven giggles. “Just Erik, Charles and I. Alex lives across the road. His parents are really busy and he does chores over there as well.” She comments and Charles sighs. “That boy works too hard.” He says and Raven shrugs. “He does have a older brother but Scott is busy with his own job.” She said. 

“So, why doesn’t let trust strangers?” He asks and Raven sighs. “Well, I’m not too sure. His parents are happy together, I don’t see why he doesn’t like people. Charles, do you know why? You talk to him quite a bit.” She says and the older Omega sighs. “It’s not my business to tell you. He will tell you sometime, just give him time.” He says and Raven pouts. Hank rolled his eyes. 

She shakes her head with a fond smile. She really was happy that Hank was here, it will be good for him to get away from the dreaded city. “So, how are your parents?” She asks and she see Hank frown. “They’re fine, don’t get me wrong, it’s good to see you guys again but I just wished they warned me ahead of time. I mean like I wake up and they told me to pack and pushed me into the car.” He says and scowls. She shrugs, sounds like him and if they went to that extend, then it means he keeps on getting into trouble. 

“Well your parents didn’t do it right but I’m still glad that you are were.” Charles says and looks out to the sunset. Raven stands up and takes her best friend’s hand. “What? Where are we going?” He asks as she drags him out the back door. “Showing you what real beauty looks like.” She says and grins when he stops and stares at the sunset in awe. “Wow.” He whispers and takes a couple more steps ahead. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” She asks and watches as several emotions enters his eyes and flutters across his expression. “Hank, what’s going on? Your parents called a couple of days ago begging Charles and Erik to take you for the summer. They only do that if you are causing a lot of trouble.” She says softly and he takes a deep breathe and his eyes closed. 

“My parents are divorcing. I didn’t take the news very well. I avoided them at all costs. Went to clubs with friends, got arrested a couple of times because I was completely wasted.” He says and she places her hand onto his shoulder. “Oh Hank, I’m so sorry.” She says softly and pulls him into a hug. She doesn’t complain how tight he holds onto her. He needs a shoulder to cry on and she is there to provide. 

“I thought they were happy. They sat me down and told me that they lost that “spark”. That they still loved each other but they decided that it was best for them to go their separate ways.” He says. She nods and tightens her hold against the brunet. “It happens Hank. Life is going to throw curveballs at us but you need to respect their decision. At least they are going apart has friends. Charles last divorce was a disaster.” She whispers and Hank nods, he knows the story. 

“When you put it that way.” He says and she chuckles and soon Hank joins her. “You will get past this and it will make you that much stronger.” She whispers and he smiles at her. “I’m glad you are my best friend Raven.” He says and she grins. 

“Me too.” 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

The alarm rings every morning at five thirty. Scott would always complain that Alex gets up so freaking early but he likes the routine. He yawns and climbs out of bed. He shivers in his night shirt and grabs his sweater to quickly throw on. It’s a chilly morning, yet again most mornings were chilly. Not often they were warm. 

He quietly goes downstairs and doesn’t blink when he sees his dad making coffee. “Morning son.” He says and Alex only nods at him. Dad hasn’t been able to go to sleep lately since they heard the news that his brother was trying to take the farm away from them. Alex still wants to throttle his uncle for trying to kick them out of their home. “How’s work?” He asks worriedly, his dad has ran into bad luck since he got the news. The whole family was struggling. 

“Bad news kiddo, I got to get a second job.” He says sitting down at the kitchen table and hands his youngest son his mug of coffee. “Again?” He asks and the older man nods sadly. “I can get a job, or maybe sell some stuff.” He says and the man shakes his head. “No Alex, you are only a teenager. Go and live like one. I do not want you to forcefully become like an adult so early.” He says. 

The blond looks down and sighs. “Okay dad.” He whispers and takes a sip of the warm caffeine. Mom already had two jobs and Scott has taken a job down at the junkyard. It makes him feel bad that the whole family was working and he was doing nothing. “Son, don’t you dare look guilty. Everything is going to be alright, now go on. I believe it’s time for you to go to Charles?” He says and the blond nods. He stands him and hugs his dad. “Love you dad.” He says and Chris kisses his temple. “Love you too son.” He says and watches as he walks out.   
Alex looks back to see his dad put his head into his hands and Alex clenches his fists and fights the emotions down. 

He quickly gets changed, putting on his blue jeans and a simple grey shirt. He makes sure to grab his lucky flannel and grins at the memory that flashes into his mind while slipping it on. He still grins when Scott gave it to him when he was six and it was way too big on him. 

Thankfully he had inhaled his coffee and walks out of his home. Alex doesn’t even know if it will be his home in a couple of months. He sighs and makes sure that there was no cars coming, not that there is at this time of morning but safety first. He walks across the road and into the barn. He unlatches the barn door and grunts as he yanks hard to get the sliding door to go, he needs to oil it or something. Make his life at least a little bit more easier and the horses nicker and grunts. “Alright guys, quiet down. Time for you guys to roam for a while.” He says and grabs the rope. 

He unlatches each stall one at a time and guides each horses out to the pasture. He grins when he unlatches the last stall. Havoc nickers and head-butts his shoulder gently. “Sorry boy, next time I’ll get you first.” He says and gently tugs at the strands of his mane that falls down his forehead. Alex had learned early on that it was the wrong move to put a rope around his neck. Early on in their friendship Alex had been given a lot of bruises but it all took once and he never did the same mistake twice. 

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping in like any other teenager?” He hears a deep voice says and the blond jumps has his heart rate jumps up high and he looks over to see Erik standing there with a smirk on his face. “One, don’t do that again, I am way too young to have a heart attack and two, I am not like any other teenager. Anyway I like routine.” He says with a shrug and the German strides over to the young male. Havoc nickers, demanding for attention which the Omega gives. Running his fingers along his neck and the side of the mustang’s face. The horse’s ear twitches and leans into the hand with appreciation. 

“I’m glad that Havoc decided to like someone.” He says while eyeing the mustang, not wanting to have any of his bones breaking again. “I still don’t know why he chose me of all people.” Alex says and opens the gate for the mustang to go out into the pasture. “It might be because you understood what he went through. You were the first one to notice the signs and maybe he understood you as well.” He says softly and the blond swallows. Erik sighs as he picks up the bucket full of chicken feed. 

“Alex, I can tell something is bothering you. If you ever need to talk, just know I am right here.” He says and Alex inwardly panics. They can’t know. God knows what will happen if they do. They could think he isn’t worth knowing and refuse to talk to his family. Or worse, tell the whole town. Then everyone will talk about them and treat them like they are cursed.

“Good to know. Nothing is bothering me though.” He says slowly to make sure he understood. He wasn’t stupid like some people believe, he knew that if he answers too fast then he would give himself away. Then Erik would know that something truly was bothering him. He only nods and grabs a second bucket of chicken feed and thrusts the bucket into the blond’s hands. “Help me feed the chickens?” He asks and the Omega nods. 

They walk out of the barn and Alex waves as his dad drives up the driveway and stops. “Hey Alex, letting you know, I will be home late and I believe your mother is as well. Scott should be home though.” He says and Alex nods. “Okay thanks for the update dad. Have a good day at work.” He says and his dad gives him a gentle smile. “Of course.” He says and nods at Erik. “Chris.” Erik says in a way of greeting. Alex is not sure why adults greet each by saying their names but he wasn’t going to judge anyone for it. 

“Erik, keep that promise.” Was all he says and the German nods as his dad starts to drive in reverse and drives off to work. “What promise?” Alex asks curious and Erik huffs. “None of your concern Alex.” He says and continues walking towards the chicken coop, making Alex stumble over his own feet to keep up with the older man. “Oh come on. I won’t tell, promise.” He says. Erik closes his eyes and starts to grumble and holds up a hand. 

“Before you use your puppy eyes, I just promised your dad that I will keep an eye out for you.” He says and, wow, he really doesn’t know how to feel about that. He feels appreciative but he isn’t like a delicate domestic Omega like they should be. Maybe that’s why his dad made Erik make that promise? “I can take care of myself but at least I know I have someone behind my back.” He says and the German nods. 

“Glad you understand then.” He says and the chickens start to cluck, impatient for their breakfast. They both feed the chickens and while they were busy distracted, collected their eggs. “Do you want to come in? I believe Charles is making breakfast.” He asks and the blond hesitates. “I don’t want to intrude.” He says while fiddling with the edge of his flannel and the man scoffs. “Please, come on. Charles makes enough food to feed a small army anyway.” He says and Alex had to grin at the truth in that statement. 

He trails behind and sighs at all the voices that was coming in from the kitchen. It’s been awhile since his own family a sat down and had a good time during meals. All of them were too stressed and worrying about how the next day is going to go. He remembers asking his mom why dad’s brother would do this to family and his mom had given him a sad smile. “Not all families get along honey. They never saw eye to eye, and his older brother is jealous of dad because he has us. A happy loving family while he doesn’t.” She had said and Alex didn’t get it at first but now he perfectly understood what she meant that night. 

“Hello Alex. Come sit, I’m glad you decided to join us.” Charles says with a happy grin and the blond smiles shyly back. Charles always had this ability to make others happy around him. He was glad to know that he had someone who always gave him a smile or a small grin out of himself. 

“Thanks Charles, my house is empty at the moment so it’s nice to have some company.” He says and sits down beside Raven. “Morning, where’s city boy?” He asked and she snorts. “Still sleeping, not surprised in the least about it.” She says and he gives her a grin of his own. “About that, Raven can you be a dear and go wake him. Let him know breakfast is ready.” Charles says setting a plate of food down in front of his husband with a kiss and another plate down in front of Alex. “Heh, tell me his reaction yeah? Would love how he thinks about breakfast at seven in the morning.” He says and she snorts. 

“Will do.” She sing songs and they fist bump each other while she walks by. “You two be easy on him now.” Erik warns and both teenagers nods. “Of course.” She said will Alex gave his own honest reply. “Try my best, but no promises.” 

Alex grabs his glass of apple juice and takes a sip. He makes a noise and holds the glass out in front of him, giving it a suspicious glance. “Now that is not store bought apple juice.” He states and Charles grins. “Home made. Wanted to try it, how is it?” He asks and Alex takes another sip. “Man, this is really good.” He says, making both adults chuckle. They both go silent when they hear a thump and a loud “what!” 

Alex snorts and stifles his giggles when Erik shoots him a look. Raven comes back in with Hank stumbling in behind her. “Morning sleeping beauty.” Alex says and the brunet glowers. “What are you doing here?” He asks and the blond only grins. “I was invited, eat breakfast here most mornings actually.” 

“Great.” He grumbles while Charles puts a plate of food in front of him. “So Alex, what is the plan today?” Raven asks and he only shrugs. “Might go back home and check on my own animals, make sure they’re fed and what not. Then come back over and start fixing that tractor of yours.” He says and Erik grins. “Sounds good, you have a way with machines.” He notes and the blond shrugs. “They are pretty simple actually.” He says and refrains from getting into a lecture about how simple engines really are.

Really, he could go on and on about them but he didn’t want to bore everyone else out from their minds. He smiles at the days where Scott and him would spend days in the garage taking apart old engines and seeing how they worked together. “Right sure.” Hank says sarcastically and Alex shoots him a glare. “I bet you haven’t even looked into a engine have you?” Alex snaps and huffs as gets out of his chair. 

He walks out before anyone could reply, he knew if he stayed then the situation would have gotten worse. “Fucking asshole.” He growls under his breathe and stomps across the road. He hated people who looked down at you for something that you are passionate about. So what if he likes working with his hands? He realizes how hard it gets when you live in the city, having to deal with a lot of little things that drive you crazy but that doesn’t mean you get to go over to someone’s house and be rude.

He gets it, he was rude to the bozo in the beginning, but he will not apologize for it. He was his own person and he didn’t bother waiting to hear his comment about how he was a Omega. Fucking stereotypes, making everyone believe that all they were good for was bearing kids and staying home. Alex refuses to be like that, he was his own person. Okay maybe he shouldn’t have made that comment but something about Hank just makes him so infuriating. He knows he should try to be more nice and all, his mom did say treat someone like how you want to be treated. 

Alex groans and walks into his own barn to grab his tools. Great now he feels bad for what he said. He shouldn’t have just assumed that Hank didn’t understand, maybe he did but he was too tired to really care. 

The bozo did really just woke up after all.

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Hank really didn’t mean to upset Alex this morning. 

It was great to learn something that the blond really liked and his eyes spark with passion but his stupid brain to mouth filter wasn’t working. He wanted to ask more about it, get him to talk more about what he was interested in but instead his words came out in the wrong tone. He still feels guilty when he saw how fast the emotion dropped and how his eyes became blank. Then flash with hurt and anger and he kind of really deserved that comment.  
That was why he was walking towards the shed where the tractor was out and Alex was on his back underneath the big thing, grabbing different tools that he has never seen before. He slows down but makes his footsteps heavier to let the other teen know that someone was walking towards them. He didn’t want to make him angry because he scared him, also he didn’t want to hurt Alex by accident. 

“Erik, almost done. All you had was a dead sparkplug and I’m just getting some of this dirt out of the brakes for you.” Alex says distracted and Hank grins. He clears his throat and fidgets with his hands awkwardly. “I’m not Erik but that’s good to know.” He says and watches the blond lift his head and his eyes narrow. “Oh, it’s you.” He says and gets straight back to work. 

Ouch, but he understood the reaction.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” He asks and he sees Alex stop and sigh as he puts the tool on his chest and waves his hand in a circular motion to say ‘go on.’ He doesn’t bother sitting up or moving out of his position. “I just wanted to apologize for what I said this morning. I didn’t mean to sound like I didn’t care.” He says and Alex sighs once more before sitting up and giving him a soft look. “I get it, you just woke up. I shouldn’t have just assumed and react that way. I want to apologize for how I treated you in the beginning, I shouldn’t have just assumed that you were going to be rude.” Alex says and Hank grins. 

He felt oddly touched for what the Omega had said.

“I forgive you.” He says and the blond nods. He holds up a hand and the brunet takes it and lifts him up. “How about we start over?” Alex asks while brushing off the dirt on him. Hank grinned at the sight of messy blond hair and grease smudges on his cheek and across his grey shirt. The flannel sleeves were tied around his waist and his shoes were old and worn. Hank holds out a hand. “Hi, I’m Hank McCoy.” He says and the other male grins. “Alex Summers.” He says and shakes his hand then winces at his grease covered hands. “Sorry about that.” He says and he only shrugs. 

“Whatever, it’ll wash away. Any chance I can help?” He asks. “Well, I’m almost done but I can show you parts of the tractor.” He says and Hank nods. Just at that moment, Erik walks up and asks for an update on the old machine and Alex gives it. “Oh good, I was afraid I had to buy another tractor.” He says relieved and Alex snorts. “You could just borrow mine. I know how expensive it really is.” He says and the German nods. “I might take you up on that soon.” He says. 

“Well, I believe the horses need tending to. What about you take Hank here and teach him how to ride a horse.” Erik suggest. Hank grins and tries to hide how nervous he was. Horses were great, but he didn’t want to die. He felt even more nervous when Alex gives him a smirk. “Sounds good, Hank want to ride?” He asks and the brunet sighs. “Do I have a choice in this matter?” He asks nervously. 

“No, but I thought you might appreciate the option though.” He says with a shrug and stalks off towards the barn. “Thanks.” He says warily but trails after him anyways. “I’ll let you ride Peaches. She is the sweetest mare you could ask for. She’s good for first timers.” He says and opens her stall. She nickers and noses at the teen’s shoulder. Showing her appreciation for getting attention and he walks her out. She was pure white with a peach coloured mane and tail. 

“Hold out your hand so she can smell you.” Alex instructs and Hank warily does. She gives him a look and he feels glad when she puts her nose to his hand. “She is so soft.” He says in amazement and continues to stroke her neck. “I know, she feels soft as a peach.” He says with his own smile and Hank grins. 

He notices how Alex reacts with the horses, talks to them in low, soothing tones about how good they are. “Alright, let me get Havoc and I can teach you how to get her ready, just keep petting her and she should stay put.” He says and Hank nods as he walks over to the far end of the barn. He leads the golden mustang out of the stall and coax it over to where Peaches and Hank was. 

“Havoc, be nice.” He warns the mustang and his left ear twitches. “Alright, since Peaches is small and her skin is sensitive, we had to modify her saddle.” He says while lifting the saddle over his shoulder. He grabs the reins and places the items down beside Peaches. “Now, do you know how to put the saddle on the horse? The basics?” He asks and Hank shrugs. “Kind of, I mean the triangle thing is where you put your foot in.” He says and Alex chuckles. 

“That triangle where you put your foot in is called the stirrup.” He says and he shrugs. “I don’t know the actual terms.” He says and the blond nods. “I can tell.” He says and Hank gives a playful punch to his shoulder. “Shut up.” He mumbles and laughs along with the other teen. “Alright so you place it on her.” He says and Hank gives him an alarmed look. “What!?” He says and the other only raises an eyebrow. 

Hank sighs as he grabs the saddle and carefully puts it on her. “Not bad for your first time.” He says and grabs the strap. “This is a billet strap, now the trick for this is to make sure it’s on her snug but not too tight.” He says and shows him the proper way of strapping the saddle down. “Now next is the reins. See this metal piece here? This is called the bit. You have to be gentle and careful when you put it in the horse’s mouth or you could cut her tongue.” He says and shows Hank the best way. 

Hank has never seen this side of Alex and he finds that he likes this side best. Yes even though he was still angry at his parents but he was glad that he got to meet Alex. “Alright, just give me a minute with Havoc and get you on Peaches.” He says with a grin and Hank couldn’t help but watch how the Omega treated the angry mustang. It might be why they connected so easily. They both have tempers that quickly get out of control and can calm each other down quickly. It would make complete sense in a way.

He grabs Havoc’s rein and lead both horses outside. “Are you ready?” He asks Hank and the brunet nods. “I’ll help you up.” He offers and helps Hank straddle the saddle. “Key part here is to keep balance.” He says in advice and gets onto his own, it was graceful compared to his. 

“Alright, don’t pull too hard on the reins.” He says and Hank takes a deep breathe and lets it out as Peaches starts to calmly walk along side Havoc. The mustang nickers, wanting to run but Alex prevents him from doing so. “How are you doing?” He asks and the brunet smiles. “I think I’m getting the hang of it.” He says confidently and the blond nods. “Good, time for a trot.” He says and Havoc starts to trot and Peaches follows along. 

“Oh shit.” He says and Alex laughs. 

Hank finds himself wanting more of that. He likes his laugh and his smiles and-

Shit.

Shit, he thinks he has a crush on Alex. In the end, it didn’t really surprised him all too much. From the very beginning he had a pull towards him, his eyes always settling on the blond. “Have you lived here your whole live?” He asks and Alex gives him a look. “Yeah, born and raised here in North Dakota. Why are you asking?” Hank sighs and looks up at the sky. “I don’t know what people do in small towns. Is there anything to do to have fun?” He asks. 

The blond shrugs and gives him a grin. “It depends on your definition on fun. For me, I like to hike, go horse back riding, go to carnivals that stop by every once in a while.” He says and Hank hums. He didn’t really think about that, he didn’t realize that everyone has a different opinion and ideas. “Want to show me some stuff?” He asks and Alex grins. “Oh yeah. Come on, follow me.” He says. The brunet sighs, hoping he doesn’t regret asking. 

“Man, it’s hot.” He complains and Alex huffs while rolling his eyes. “What did you expect?” He asks and the brunet blushes. “Anyway, we’re here.” He says happily and gracefully gets off and keeps an eye on Hank as he slowly gets off. “Not bad for your first time.” He compliments and Hank beams under the praise. God, he was acting like a lovesick puppy. He wanted to have the blond’s attention on him, Hank wants to know that Alex laughs or smiles because of something that he did. 

Havoc nickers and runs off into the stream. Alex grins as he sits down underneath the big oak tree that provided plenty of shade. Peaches wanders over to the edge and starts to drink from the stream. “Come sit bozo.” He says and Hank was surprised that he didn’t feel offended this time and softly sits down beside him. “Is this what you do often?” He asks and the Omega shrugs. “Every other day.” He says and the brunet sighs as he leans back against the tree. 

“Why did your parents send you here?” Alex asks after they sat side by side in comfortable silence. Hank looks over and looks at the other teen beside him. Alex doesn’t look at him, he just continues to look at the two horses that were in the stream. “My parents are divorcing. I didn’t want them to but they said that they have no desire to be together anymore. I was just so mad, so mad that I started to act out.” He says softly and Alex sighs. “You are having family issues as well?” He asks and finally looks over and they make eye contact.

“What’s going on with yours?” He asks and Alex swallows. “I’ll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else.” He says and his eyes were determined but had a small hint of desperation in them. Like he had to get it off his chest before whatever he had to tell Hank swallows him whole. “I promise.” He whispers and the blond nods, his eyes clouding in relief. “My uncle is trying to take my home. Trying to force was out.” He says and Hank grabs his hand. “Why?” He asks and Alex scoffs.

“I don’t know! Mom thinks he’s jealous but whatever the reason is, it’s tearing my family apart and no matter what I do, I can’t stop it.” He says and blinks to stop the tears from falling.   
“Do you need to talk about it?” He asks and he sees the blond closes his eyes as he tightly squeezes his hand. “Both my mom and dad have two jobs, Scott has a job but all three of them told me not to worry about it. They wanted me to be a teenager, not to be an adult so quickly.” He says, voice thick with emotion. “Have you told anyone else?” Hank asks and sighs when Alex shakes his head. Hank doesn’t say anything, he just sits there letting Alex hold his hand in comfort. “I believe everything will be alright, my mom once told me that everyone goes through rough spots, but as long as you stick together you will make it and be stronger than ever before.” He says and Alex shakes his head. 

“And what if we don’t?” He asks and Hank doesn’t know how to reply. He has never been in that situation before, someone threatening to take their home from you. Make you live on the streets. “I don’t know.” He whispers and Alex squeezes his eyes shut. “That doesn’t help.” 

“I’m sorry.” He says softly and Alex lays his head onto his shoulder. He doesn’t think twice, his arm just automatically goes around the other’s shoulders. He pretends not to feel the wetness on his shirt, just continues to rub circles into the blond’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” Alex sniffles and wipes at his eyes while pulling away. Hank tries to ignore the fact that he instantly misses the heat of the other’s body. “Hey, never apologize for crying.” He says and the blond nods. “Can we not tell anyone else about this.” He whispers and the other nods. “I already made that promise, remember?” He asks and grins. 

Alex rolls his eyes and gets up. “Come on, it’s late. The others are probably wondering where we are.” He says and helps the Alpha stand up. Havoc seems to know what’s going on and trots over with Peaches slowly following. Hank gets on Peaches much better this time and Alex grins. “See? You’re a natural.” He says and the brunet grins. “I’m glad you approve.” He says. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Where have you two been?” Raven asks as Alex locks Peaches stall. “Alex was teaching me horse back riding.” He says and the Beta raises an eyebrow. “I’m just glad that you guys didn’t kill each other.” She comments and takes his hand. “Yeah, well. We decided to become friends.” Alex says and the trio walks out of the barn. “Charles made dinner.” She prompts but the blond grins. “No can do. Scott should be home.” He says and Hank remembers Charles saying that Scott was his older brother. 

“Alright, goodnight Alex.” She says and the male waves as he walks off. Hank smiles and doesn’t realize that he was staring until the female clears her throat. “Starting to forgive your parents that they sent you here?” She asks and the brunet blushes. “Shut up Raven.” He grumbles, cheeks still burning and walks off to the house. She giggles but doesn’t say anything else. 

He was actually grateful because he knows he still has a lot of thoughts to go through.

**Two weeks later.**

Hank couldn’t believe that a month has passed by. And he already learned two major things:

One- he never wants to leave. He loves it here, he likes the small town.   
Two- he was head over heels in love with Alexander Summers.

Over the month, they have gotten closer. Spending almost every minute together, Alex teaching him things that he never thought he would enjoy. He truly did enjoy when a week ago, both of them went into town to watch a rodeo and it was much more fun than he thought. When they were alone, Alex would give him updates on what was going on at home. Alex was relieved when he found out that his dad got promoted and was now bringing more money in. They both believe that Alex’s family has finally gotten a chance to win.

He smiles as he sees that Alex was under the hood of Charles’ pick up truck. The truck didn’t want to start up this morning and the blond had been working on it for three hours now. “Need some help?” Hank asked and the other grunts. “Sure, this truck is being annoying.” He grumbles but fiddles around either way. Too stubborn to give up, to claim defeat. 

Both boys were working on it when Alex asked him to try turning on the truck. When Hank turned the key, the truck spluttered but then roared to life and Alex whoops in joy. They both gave each other high fives and hugged each other, not caring about the grease. “About time, this baby is getting old.” Erik says and Raven snorts. “The truck is ten years old.” She says and the blond shrugs. “She’s still got some life in her. Don’t give up on her now Raven.” Alex says and closes the hood. 

The gang grins and Alex looks up to see his older brother walking up to him. “Hey Scott.” He greets and the man nods. “Hey man.” He responds and gives the others a look. “Oh, have you met Hank yet? He’s staying at Charles for the summer.” He introduces and both males nod at each other. “Good to meet you.” He replies and the teen nods. 

“Anyway Alex, I have a date and both mom and dad are going to be late. They have to go to the bank after work, so are you alright with staying here for dinner?” He asks and before Alex could reply, Charles jumps in. “Of course he can stay here. It’ll be lovely to have him stay for dinner.” He says and Scott nods, looking relieved. “Oh good.” He says and Alex gives him a wary look. 

“Do you know why they are going to the bank?” He asks and Scott sends him a sad smile. “No, something about the mortgage maybe?” He implies and Alex nods. “Alright.” He accepts the reply for now. 

Hank’s phone rings and he jumps in reply. “Uh sorry.” He fumbles with the phone and was surprised that his mom was calling him. “I have to accept this.” He says and Alex nods at him. “Hello?” He answers when he took a few steps away from the group. “Hey honey. I just wanted to see how you are doing?” His mother says gently and he smiles, he misses his mom but he had his friends to distract the homesickness. “Mom, this was the best idea you ever had. I love their farm.” He says happily and he could feel and sense her smiling on the other end of the line. 

“That’s great sweetie. Made any new friends?” She asks and Hank leans against the barn as he talks about Alex and how he learned about horseback riding and fixing the tractor for the first time. “This is great mom. I’m sorry I acted out badly after I heard the news. I knew I was being a pain in the ass and I was acting immature. I hope you can forgive me.” He says sincerely. 

“Of course we forgive you. It’s not easy growing up with your parents together then all of a sudden divorcing. We are both sorry that we had to do this.” She says and Hank nods. “I understand now mom. You guys lost your spark, it happens. You both need to go your own separate ways to find that spark again.” He says and smiles as he thinks about blond hair and blue eyes. 

“Sounds like you found someone. Who is it?” She asks and Hank chokes on air, cheeks burning. “Mom.” He says and she laughs. “That confirms it.” She says and the brunet sighs. “His name is Alex.” He mumbles and she hums. “That’s it?” She asks and he could picture her smirking, her eyes full of mischievous trouble. “He has blond hair and blue eyes and something about him just makes me happy.” He says softly. “Oh baby, I am glad you found someone. You should ask him out.” She says and laughs at her son’s failed attempt at replying as he splutters. “Okay, get back to him, have a good time alright baby?” She says and he smiles. “I love you mom.” He whispers. 

“I love you too son.” She says and they both hang up. God, he was so embarrassed at how quickly his mom put the pieces together. Well, he kind of understand, he did inherit her intelligence after all. He takes a deep breathe and starts walking back to the group. He notes that Scott was gone, probably on his date with a girl or someone and Alex was still packing up his tools. “Hey, was that your mom?” Alex asks and he nods. “Yeah, just asking how I was settling in and all.” He says and the blond nods. 

“Cool.” He announces and stands up. 

Hank looks into his blue eyes and sighs. He wants to tell him he loves him, that he wants to be with him. “Alex, I need to tell you something.” He says and Alex raises an eyebrow, waiting for the brunet to continue. He only has two months left, he wants to the rest of those two months with the blond. “I, I like you.” He says and Alex gives him a small smile. “Thanks bozo.” He says but as the blond goes to walk away, Hank grabs his wrist. 

“I mean, I like, like you.” He says more confidently and he watches as Alex puts the puzzle pieces together. “oh.” He says and the brunet nods. “Well, I wasn’t expecting my day to end like this. Um, there’s a carnival tomorrow.” He manages to say and the brunet smiles as the blond’s cheeks goes red. He never thought he’ll see the day that Alexander Summers is flustered.   
Hank slowly takes his hand, their fingers intertwining together on instinct. “Can I take you then? On an official date?” He asks and the blond bites his bottom lip. He gives the teen a small smile that sends butterflies into Hank’s stomach. “Yeah, I’ll like that.” He says softly. Hank grins and they both jump apart when Raven yells at them that dinner is ready. “Come on.” The blond says and Hank follows eagerly. 

Dinner was great. The food was great as always and everyone was talking happily. No one noticed how Hank and Alex kept on sneaking glances at each other, smiling and both secretly excited for the next day. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Alex wasn’t sure if he regrets this. 

He doesn’t regret saying yes to Hank, he just regrets the carnival idea. The rides are great, the food is awesome, but the other Alpha’s are not. He had to apologize to Hank after three Alpha’s tried to say a pick up line on him. They were shitty ones as well. Hank had just rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

He knows he is attractive, he does. His friends aren’t afraid to say that he was gorgeous he just wishes that they stop looking at him when he was on a date. He really likes Hank and he didn’t want him to not give this relationship a chance just because the other’s kept on flirting with him. 

“I really am sorry.” Alex frets, feeling awful and Hank chuckles. “Alex, I don’t care. Just as long you don’t flirt back, I’ll be fine.” He says as if he was expecting it to happen. They were both sitting at a picnic table, needing to take a break. “I promise I’m having a fun time with you.” He says and the brunet grins at him. “Alex, stop feeling guilty. I knew it was going to happen. You are gorgeous and they only keep flirting with you because they’re jealous.” He says and Alex blushes. 

“Thanks.” He says softly and Hank pulls him closer. “Of course.” He says. Just then, another male sits down beside him and Alex huffs. “Where have you been all my life?” He asks and Alex scoffs. “Hiding from you.” He snaps and walks off. Hank chuckles as he catches up with the blond. “That was awesome.” He says. 

“How about we get out of here. Not much left to do here anyway.” Alex says and drags Hank away. “Okay, where are we going then?” He asks and the blond shrugs. “We are going on an adventure.” He says making the brunet chuckle. “Oh really?” He asks and the blond hums and Hank didn’t mind hearing that. 

“What is New York like?” He asks and the brunet shrugs as they link hands, walking along the main street of the small town. “New York is always busy. It never goes quiet, people rushing trying to get to places, the roads full of vehicles, barely moving. People don’t trust others, afraid that the other person is going to stab them.” He describes and Alex grimaces. “Must be a huge difference when you first came here.” He states, knowing that it must have been a real life turner for the teen. “Yeah, my whole life my parents told me not to talk to strangers but when we were driving through the town… everyone was just so nice. Always smiling, always laughing. It’s a good change.” He says staring ahead, eyes clouding as if he was in another place. 

“But it must be nice. My dad always told me that when you go to new places, its like a fresh start. No one knows you so they don’t know the mistakes you’ve made in your past.” He says and smiles when the brunet looks over at him. 

Alex wasn’t sure if he should be doing this to himself. He feels like either way, this relationship was end up breaking his heart. In two months, Hank was going back home and he was going to stay in this tiny town in the middle of North Dakota. But he just can’t help himself, Hank was different from the others. He knows things that the others don’t, Alex doesn’t know what happened to him and he wants to find out.

But would it be worth it in the end? 

“Alex, do you ever feel lost?” Alex snaps back to the present and looks over to the taller male. “What?” He asks and Hank smirks. “Do you ever feel lost? Like, everything is going so well in your life, then something huge happens and you’re just, just-” He couldn’t finish and the blond watches as he struggles to finish the question that he was trying to ask. “Drifting?” He prompts and Hank nods silently. 

“Yeah sometimes. Like right now, my uncle trying to take my home away. But some changes can be good ones too.” Hank looks over at him. “Yeah it can be.” He says quietly as Alex bumps his shoulder and gets back to the truck. 

He thinks back to what the bozo asked earlier. Alex felt lost a couple of times, drifting along. Waiting for a new change, then Hank came along. Alex doesn’t like new change often, they can bring more trouble with them then good. He thinks that deep down, his heart knew that it was a good change for him. Giving him a new purpose and he is curious what the other cities are like. 

He sighs as he realizes that he was home and gets out. It wasn’t too late and Scott would be happy that he didn’t pass curfew. He just hopes he didn’t realize that he lied to him. He didn’t want Scott getting overprotective of him so he just said simply that he was going to the carnival with a group of friends. Not on a date. He loves his older brother but sometimes he can get overwhelming. 

Thankfully his girlfriend, Jean was calming him down but man, last time Alex decided to accept a date from another Alpha when he was slightly younger, the poor guy didn’t stand a chance. He was really nice to him as well. Alex liked the guy but couldn’t help but hate Scott for a while because the guy wouldn’t look at him. Alex doesn’t have many friends to begin with and he doesn’t need his older brother chasing them all away just because they give him this “look”. Alex is one hundred percent sure that Scott was awake and waiting for him to walk through that front door. 

“Thanks Hank, that was fun.” He says and the brunet grins. “Yeah it was, maybe we can do it again sometime?” He asks and the blond feels butterflies in his stomach. He curses the fact that his face was heating up. “Yeah, sounds like fun.” He says and both boys stare at each other with grins. Alex blinks and sighs as the time starts to close in. He should really go before Scott starts to get suspicious on what he really was doing. He steps in and goes up onto his toes to gently brush his lips over the other’s left cheekbone. “Goodnight bozo.” He says quietly and smiles at the goofy grin that was on the other’s lips. 

“Goodnight Alex.” He says and the blond took that as his cue to walk into his house and wave at Scott. “Have fun?” He asks as he lays back, watching his show. “Yeah, I did.” He says as he kicks off his shoes. “That’s good, very good.” He says quietly and he sighs. “Scoot, everything is going to okay, right? Uncle Fred isn’t going to take our home away?” Alex asks and Scott turns the television off. Scott lifts an arm, and Alex takes the invitation and crawls under his arm and leans against his side. “I don’t know Alex. Mom and dad won’t tell me much, but I like to think that we will be alright.” He says and the blond swallows thickly. “What happens if we do get kicked out?” He asks, he was already mentally preparing himself for the day when mom and dad sits them down and say that they have to pack up and leave. 

“No matter what happens, we have each other. You know how important family is to us, we will always be together.” He says and Alex looks up at his older brother. “You promise?” He asks and he hates how young he sounds, but truthfully, he was terrified what was going to happen to them. “I promise.” He whispers and holds his little brother closer to his body, wanting to protect him from the cruel, unkind world. 

It wasn’t fair. Why did it happen to his family? All because of jealousy? Was his uncle really willing to destroy his brother’s family all because he doesn’t have one? No wonder no one wanted to be with him, his uncle was, no is a monster. Alex doesn’t understand but he wants to understand. He was tired of adults saying that he wouldn’t understand until he was older, but this was happening now. He hates feeling useless and was standing on the sidelines watching, waiting for what was going to happen next while doing nothing. 

Alex wasn’t sure how much longer he can hold onto these feelings, he feels like he is about to explode. Like he was standing in the middle of the crowd screaming and no one hears him. It hurts to watch his parents struggle, trying to hide their pain just to please their children. They try so hard but Alex isn’t stupid. He can see the pain, the desperation in there eyes. Alex can barely sleep anymore because everyday, the house was becoming more tense. As if it can sense what was going on and the house was scared for them. 

“Alex, I’m scared.” Scott says and the blond jerks in his grip. Scott never admits that he was scared. He always tries to be strong for his younger brother. Scott was always protective of Alex and became ten times more when the blond woke up in heat and presented as an Omega. There wasn’t many male Omega’s in the world anymore. People in school had harassed him badly in school, teasing him and bullying him. Alex had felt ashamed of himself for a while and tried to keep his head down, hoping that they wouldn’t pay attention to him anymore, but he always had bad luck.

Alex was so thankful for his older brother. He was glad for the lessons on how to defend himself, to teach others that he wouldn’t submit to them. That he was his own person and he can do what he wants in his life. 

“You are?” He asks finally and Scott nods. “I saw the bills. Both mom and dad are five hundred dollars off. They are already struggling on how to buy food for this month and I don’t know what to do.” He says and Alex closes his eyes. “How did this even happen?” He asks and the older brunet kisses the top of his head. “I don’t know.” He whispers and Alex knew he wasn’t sleeping tonight. “We should head off to bed before mom and dad gets home. They won’t be happy to come home to find out that we are still awake.” He whisper but doesn’t move. “I don’t think I will be able to sleep tonight.” Alex says and leans his head against his brother’s shoulder. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get any sleep either. Want to make a pillow fort in my room like we used to when you were younger?” He asks and Alex smiles fondly. 

When he was young and whenever he had a nightmare, he wouldn’t go to his parents, instead he went to Scott’s room and crawled into his bed and Scott would wordlessly pull him closer. Scott had never complained and when Alex couldn’t go back to sleep, Scott would go to the closet across his room to grab extra pillows and blankets and the two brothers would make a big pillow fort. Both his parents would come in to find a huge pillow fort with the two boys cuddled up and sleeping in the middle. 

“Sounds like an awesome plan.” He says and both brother’s raced upstairs. One eighteen and the other sixteen, having the time of their lives being little kids once more. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Alex has a plan.

Not a very good one but it is the only one he can come up with. Besides, Erik did always say he can go to him for anything. He probably didn’t mean for money but Alex was desperate. He just wanted his parents happy for at least one more month. He warily walks into the barn where he sees Erik fixing one of the latches that has been broken on the stall for a while now. Let’s just say that Havoc was excited and happy to see him just a little too much. He takes a deep breathe and walks into the barn and Havoc nickers stamping around. 

“Hello Alex.” The German says without looking up. _Thanks Havoc_. “Hey.” He says and watches him work for a little while before the older Alpha sighs and puts his tools down and turns to look at him. “Is there anything you need?” He asks and Alex’s confidence drops, this wasn’t a good idea. “Nope, thinking about taking Havoc out for a ride unless there is anything you need help with?” He says quickly and looks down at his feet. 

He hears the man sigh and feels him place a hand onto his shoulder. Alex almost flinches and bites his bottom lip, hoping that he didn’t sense that he was super nervous. “What’s wrong son?” He asks and Alex heaves a huge breathe. Erik was like a second dad to him, hell Erik’s family was like a second family to him. He didn’t want to break their trust and let them think that all he wanted them for was money. But he just couldn’t handle holding this secret back. 

“Erik, I uh, you told me that if I had a problem to go to you, so I uh, need to ask you for a favour.” He stutters out without looking at him. Erik guides him over to the two stools that was at the side and sits him down. Alex finally looks up and sees that Erik was looking at him with a concerned look. “Tell me what’s happening.” He says in a serious tone and the blond sighs. “My family is struggling. We have been for a while now and I just can’t stand at the sidelines anymore. My uncle is trying to take our home away. Both mom and dad have two jobs and Scott has a job at the junkyard. I tried looking for a job but both mom and dad shot me down saying that I shouldn’t have to grow up so quickly. They can’t afford the bills this month.” He says quickly fighting the tears from falling. 

He wasn’t expecting the older man to pull him into a hug and this time he couldn’t pull the emotions back. They broke through his walls and he found himself clinging onto the other man, crying into his shoulder. He feels the German’s fingers running through his hair and whispering softly into his ear. 

He doesn’t cry for very long, not liking to have his vulnerable side out in the open and in a few minutes he pulls back and wipes at his tears. “How much?” He asks and Alex sniffles. “Five hundred.” He whispers and Erik nods. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He asks and the blond shrugs. “I didn’t want you thinking that I only hang around for money.” He whimpers out and he feels pathetic. “Alex,” He starts, placing a hand onto his knee. “I will never think that you would do that. You are a great kid and I promised your dad that I would watch your back.” He says and the blond sniffles. 

“So, I am going to talk to Charles. Come on, come inside and get a drink.” He says softly and grips the teen’s shoulder to guide him back to the farmhouse. 

“Hello Alex, what’s going on?” Charles asks when he sees Alex’s red eyes and Erik concerned expression. “Charles, I need to talk to you in private for a minute.” He says quietly and Alex sits down at the table. The older Omega nods and follows his husband out of the dining room. The blond sighs as he fiddles with his fingers. 

“Alex?” He looks up to see Hank and he gives the male a grin. “Hey bozo.” He says and Hank walks over to him with a worried look. “Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?” He asks and a spark of anger enters his eyes while he gently cups the blond’s cheek. Alex leans into his hand and his blue eyes fluttered closed. “No one hurt me, I promise. I just got bad news last night is all.” He says and Hank smiles sadly. “Did you get kicked out?” He asks and Alex’s stomach clenches and he winces. “No, but we don’t have enough money.” He whispers and the brunet pulls him into a hug. 

What is with all the hugging all of a sudden?

Once Hank pulled away he takes his hand and squeezes. “Is there anything you need?” He asks and Alex shakes his head. “Not at the moment.” He says quietly. “Alright.” Hank whispers and looks up when Raven calls him upstairs. “Go and hang out with your best friend.” He says and the brunet nods as he walks out of the room. 

Alex didn’t have to wait long thankfully. His thoughts were circling over and over, he knew that if he didn’t fix this problem he was going to spiral out of control. He didn’t notice that Erik and Charles came back into the room until one of them cleared their throat. The blond jumps and ignores their smirks. “I will never truly understand your situation because I was never in your situation, but Alex, you are an exceptional young man. You help us even when we don’t really need it. You are so full of kindness, of course I will help you.” He says and Alex had to fight to keep his emotions back down. 

“Thank you so much.” He says and this time, he was the one to initiate the hug, making Charles chuckle out surprised. “Of course.” He says and then passes the check over to him. “I just don’t know how to tell mom and dad. They might get angry at me.” He says after a minute of just staring at the piece of paper that is going to save his family. “Just tell them the truth.” Erik says quietly. Alex nods and gives them a smile. 

What would he do without them?

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Hank was worried. He had a fine morning, slept well but it quickly vanished when he walks down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Alex at the table. It would have been fine, normal even if it wasn’t for his red eyes as if he was crying earlier. “Hank? Are you with me?” A hand waves in front of his eyes and he jerks back to reality with several blinks. “Pardon? Sorry, I was just thinking.” He says, his voice growing quieter at the end of his sentence. “I can tell.” Raven says and snaps her fingers. 

“What are you thinking about?” She asks exasperated and he cringes. Would Alex be mad if he tells her that they went on a date? “Nothing, just wondering what life would be like if we all made different decisions in life.” He says and she hums as she leans back on the couch. “Sounds dangerous. I like it like this, I mean yeah, it would be awesome if we didn’t spend four years apart but we’re still friends.” She says and he nods. 

Life is alright at the moment. Sure, his parents are divorcing and in two months he needs to leave this farm behind but it was okay. “Not to mention, then you wouldn’t have met Alex.” She says with a wicked grin and Hank blushes. “What? How did you find out?!” He questions and she giggles. “Hank, I’m your best friend of course I was going to find out what you have been up to.” She says with a grin and the brunet groans. “By the way, how was your date?” She asks and of course she knows about his date with Alex. 

“It went great. Although I wanted to kill the Alphas that were trying to flirt with Alex.” He says and she snorts. “They always seem to be more brave over the summer break. When we’re in school, they always avoided him.” She says and he grins. “Yeah, I didn’t really date back in New York.” He says and she raises an eyebrow. “Really?” She asked with a gentle smile. “Yeah, I was too busy in my studies to really think about that.” He says and she nods. “I had a boyfriend.” She states and he tilts his head to the side. 

“Had?” He prompts and she sighs as she looks up at the ceiling. “His name was Azazel. He was different from the other country boys. It took me awhile to realize that our relationship was very healthy. We kept on breaking up and getting back together, he would make promises but then break them. Charles had to sit me down and tell me to forget about him. That he wasn’t good for me.” She explains and he was thankful for Charles. It sounds like he made the right choice to tell her to dump him. 

“He doesn’t sound like a good guy.” He says and she nods. “He wasn’t. Thankfully he moved back to Russia so I don’t have to think about him anymore.” She says and he nods in satisfaction. Good, he better not come back to her. 

He sighs and looks up to see Charles and Erik walking inside. “What took you guys so long?” She asks and they both sigh tiredly. “We just had business to take care of.” Was all Erik says. “What kind of business?” She prompts curious and Charles sends her a warning look. “What did I say about being nosy.” He asks and she pouts. “I’m curious is all.” She says underneath her breathe and Hank stifles his chuckle before she could send him a glare that could kill you. “Where’s Alex? I know I saw him earlier.” He asks and Erik sighs. “He’s out fixing his lawnmower at home. You are welcome to cross the street and keep him company. No one else is there.” He suggests and Raven sits up. “About that, why is his parents never home?” She asks and the brunet shrugs. “They both have jobs so.” He says and shrugs once again. 

She nods, taking the answer for now and stands up. “Well, Angel wants to take me out so I should get ready.” She says and goes up the stairs to get ready. Erik sighs as he looks at the clock and curses in German. “I need to go to work as well, my vacation time is over.” He says and Charles gives him a quick kiss before Erik leaves the house. “Erik has a job?” He couldn’t help but voice his question out loud in surprise. Charles giggles as he sits down. “Yes, he is a construction worker. This town is slowly becoming more bigger, but he mostly works in the next town over.” He says and Hank nods, still partly in shock. 

“Well, how about you go visit Alex. I don’t like the thought of him there alone.” He says and the brunet nods as he puts on his sneakers. “Be careful before you cross the road.” He warns just before Hank leaves the house. “Yes Charles.” He says and walks down the porch steps. Man it was a beautiful day, it was warm but had a nice breeze that made the trees dance. Hank wonders if Alex liked dancing. 

He smiles when he sees Alex in the front lawn, working on the lawnmower in the shade. There was a radio, music softly playing and his flannel hung over a low tree branch. There was a small table beside the tall oak tree that had a couple of water bottles on it. “Hey.” He says and Alex jumps and drops the tool that was in his hand. “Jesus bozo, don’t scare me like that.” Alex exclaims while placing his hand over his heart and taking deep breathes. “Sorry.” Hank says wincing and feeling slightly guilty. “Just don’t do it again.” He says while picking up the wrench he was holding. 

“Feeling better?” He asks and the blond nods. “Yeah, got everything figured out.” He says distractingly. Hank grins amused, the blond just couldn’t sit still, he always was fixing something.   
He jumps when Alex grumbles frustrated and kicks the thing. “Jeez, what did the lawnmower do to you?” He blurts out and winces when the blond turns his glare onto him. “The fact that it won’t start and it seems like there is nothing wrong with the stupid thing.” He snaps and huffs. 

“How about you take a break.” He offers and Alex sighs tiredly, running a hand through his sweaty blond hair. He nods and sits down onto the grass, Hank sitting down beside him. “At least it’s not in the sun.” Hank offers and Alex grins at him. “Yeah, it has less of a chance to overheat.” He mutters and closes his eyes, as his head leans back against the tree. Hank smiles as he looks down at the grass. “Huh Hank?” Alex says and the brunet look over at him. “What?” He asks worried when he sees Alex looking at him with a wary look. “Don’t freak out but there’s a tick on your neck.” 

“What!? Oh god get it off, get it off.” He says and Alex laughs as he reaches out and grabs the body of the insect. Hank winces when Alex pulls it off and looks at it. “Hey little guy, I get your hungry but chose someone else to terrorize alright?” He asks the thing and gets up off the ground. He walks across the yard and flicks it into the field. 

Ugh, what awful things. “Let me check real quick.” He continues and Hank tilts his head to the side to let the teen look at the bite. Hank suppresses a shiver as his finger’s gently touches his skin. He closes his eyes and thinks of something else than the thought of Alex close to his body. He fights his Alpha side down as it grumbles in pride to have the Omega’s attention. He holds his breathe, hoping that the blond doesn’t realize what he was putting him through and the other male leans back. “Looks like I got the head.” He comments and Hank sighs. “Oh thank god. Ticks are disgusting.” He says with a shudder and smile at Alex’s giggle. 

“I take it you want to go inside.” He states and Hank gets up so quickly that the blond had to blink a couple of times in surprise. “Oh yeah.” He says and helps Alex to his feet. “Come on.” He says and opens the door to let the brunet in. 

“Wow, it looks bigger on the inside than the outside.” He says and Alex chuckles. “Thanks bozo.” He says and Hank grins in satisfaction. They both collapse on the couch and sigh. It was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Hank was happy that even though they had a rough start, they solved the problem and became great friends, now edging onto something more. Both not too sure how or where to start but both wanting to cross the line into unknown territory. 

“Hank?” Alex asks suddenly and the brunet turns his head. “Remember when you ask if I needed anything this morning?” He asks and Hank smiles. Of course he remembers, how could he forget? “I could really use a hug right now.” He says quietly and the male nods while pulling the other into his arms. The blond gives a shuddering sigh as he lays the side of his head against his shoulder and holds on tight. “You okay?” He asks. “I am now.” The other whispers and Hank felt glad that he was alright in his presence. 

Something was different this time. Hank doesn’t know how to explain it but it was as if they were seeing each other for the first time. As if something clicked in his brain that makes him realize every little thing about the boy in his arms. As if his brain was saying that this is right, that this is how it supposed to be. 

Clearly Alex felt it too because he when he pulls away, he doesn’t move far from him. They both make eye contact and Hank couldn’t help when he places his hand onto the blond’s cheek, fingers cradling his jaw. They both slowly lean in, hesitating and waiting for the other to make the first move. Hank dips his head and gently brushes his lips against the blond’s. Alex took the cue and presses their lips together more firmly. 

It felt as if a barricade crumbled down.

He places his hands down onto the omega’s hips and Alex presses more firmly into the male and Hank follows his command, laying back down onto the couch helping Alex straddle his lips and swooping back down to capture his lips in a more passionate kiss. Hank runs his tongue along Alex’s bottom lip and the blond obeys, opening his mouth to let Hank in. They both groan when the kiss gets more heated. 

“Hank.” Alex whispers as their lips finally part so they could get air into their lungs and the brunet reacts. He grips his hips tighter and sits up to grab the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. Alex shivers as Hank recaptures his lips then kisses along his jawline. “Hank, wait.” He says and the brunet groans and pulls away. “Not here. I don’t need my brother or my parents walking in.” He says and Hank huffs. He nods and hesitates to let the blond get off his lap. Alex bites on his earlobe hard in retaliation and slides off when Hank groans.   
“You know its for the best.” He says and Hank nods. “I know, I just don’t have to like it.” He says and Alex huffs in laughter. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Days can’t always be sunny and warm. Hank hates days where it rains. Nothing but wet mud and soaked clothes. Not to mention that rainy days make him tired all day for some reason. The day started sunny and the skies were clear. Not a single cloud in sight. Raven had wanted to go riding and Alex agreed. There was a new horse that arrived and immediately took a liking to Hank. A big Persian that was black with all four white socks and a strip on his nose. His black mane and tail was soft and he was a big boy. 

Hank was surprised that the horse took a liking to him. Alex wasn’t surprised at all, told him that new horses like to imprint on someone, like Havoc imprinted on him. The brunet didn’t know what to name the stallion and both Raven and Alex were joking around. Alex had playfully given the nickname ‘Beast’ to the stallion and the horse nickered then wouldn’t listen to anything else. “Beast it is then.” Hank says and that was that. 

Raven had her own horse. A female paint, with a mix of brown and white in her mane and Raven named her Mystique. Hank still felt awful because they were already done getting their horses ready while Hank was slowly getting better at it. Alex only chuckled and helped him without complaining. Alex and Hank’s relationship was getting better. The two boys getting closer and closer together until they were practically inseparable.

Raven was quick to figure out what was going on between them. Teasing them relentlessly until Alex was flustered and Hank was a blushing, stammering mess. She then would laugh it off and give them each scary shovel talks about hurting each other and that she would make them pay until they wished that they have never met the other. Both Alex and Hank had promised to not hurt the other and reminded her not to ever piss her off. 

She was proud of herself for that.

Everyday Hank learned something new about Alex. The little scar behind his earlobe and he got it because some bullies that it would be funny to push him off the playground and he cracked his skull and his left ear drum blew out and had to have surgery to fix the damage. The birthmark just under Alex’s jaw was his most sensitive spot and gets turned on when Hank kisses and nips gently over the mark. 

It wasn’t just physical but learned more about Alex’s emotional side has well. Alex would become annoyed if you repeat your words just in different ways continuously, becomes more sad when it rains, hates the thought of the whole Alpha/Omega relationship where the Alpha gets all the power in the relationship, which had Hank immediately agreeing and saying that in this relationship, they were equals. Loves days when it’s not too hot or not too cold. Just the perfect warmth that it’s comfortable. He prefers the stars over the full moon, has a sweet tooth, and would want a dog over a cat any day.

All these little things that he learns has Hank fallen in love with Alex all over again. “Today is a great day to go riding, great idea Raven.” Alex says after a while and Havoc whinnied, apparently agreeing with the Beta as well. She beams and looks out at the meadow that they have stumbled upon. “I don’t want to leave. I love this.” Hank says in awe as he watches the wild flowers dance as the warm wind passes through. White, blue, purple, yellow and orange, all the colours mixing together that looked like it belonged in a painting. 

“Did you know that tomorrow is Alex’s birthday?” Raven asks and the blond chokes on air and Hank raises both eyebrows. “No I didn’t. Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks as he turns to look at his boyfriends. “I don’t really like to celebrate my birthday is all.” He says and Raven snorts. “It’s true, its impossible to even give him a present.” She snarks and Alex rolls his eyes while Hank watches in silence very amused. “Look, we age every second of every day, why do we pick a specific day to celebrate we are closer to death?” He asks and Hank laughs. “You’re not supposed to question its logic!” She says exasperated and Alex shrugs. “It’s true though.” He says with a giggle. 

“I love you guys. But Alex, happy early birthday.” He says and smirks when the blond groans. “Thanks, can we drop this now?” He asks desperately and both teens nods, finally dropping the subject for his sake. Just then a rumple interrupts their peace and they both looks up to see the clouds turning gray. “What!? They weren’t there a second ago.” Raven whines and Alex shrugs. “I think it might be best to start heading back.” Hank suggests as Beast starts to fidget as the thunder grows louder. 

“Might be best. Don’t want the horses to get agitated.” Raven says and they start to head back quickly. The wind picks up when they arrive back at the farm and Alex heaves the doors open. Raven was the first to finish putting the gear away and told them that she will tell Charles and Erik that they will be in shortly. “Got back here just in time.” Hank says and Alex nods in agreement as they finish locking the stall doors. “We should probably head inside.” Alex says and Hank nods eagerly and turns to walk out. They both stop to see that it was pouring outside and Alex sighs. “I don’t really feel like getting wet.” The blond says and the brunet sighs. “I guess we wait then. It shouldn’t be too long.” He says after he pulls his phone out to text Charles that they decided to wait until the rain calms down. 

“I hate waiting.” Alex huffs and slumps down onto a stool nearby. Hank sighs, he hates waiting as well. With nothing to do, the brunet walks over and sits down beside him as Alex rests his head onto his shoulder. “Feeling okay?” He asks, knowing that Alex gets sad in stormy weather even though both teens were fascinated with storms. The raw power it can hold and bring. 

“Yeah.” He says and Hank kisses his temple. Alex hums in approval and lifts his head for a proper kiss. The kiss starts slow, gentle and sweet but Hank wants more as he swipes his tongue along the other’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Alex complies, letting Hank in and moaning as their tongues battle each other for dominance. Hank pulls away to kiss his neck and collarbone, nipping and sucking along the way as the blond shivers in his arms. Alex moans as Hank grabs his hips to pull him closer. “Stool.” Alex barely lets out as they tumble off landing in the hay and both males bursting out in laughter. 

“Right.” Hank says after a long minute of giggles and they look at each other before going into another fit of giggles. “Are you alright?” Alex gets out as he looks down at his boyfriend, concerned that he hurt the other while landing on top of him. “Perfectly fine.” He says and watches as Alex smiles relived. They both jump as a flash of lighting strikes across the sky and thunder roars seconds after. The rain intensifying as it pounds against the barn’s roof. “I guess we will be staying here longer.” Alex says loudly as the rain echo’s as it hits the roof. Hank didn’t mind as he runs his hand through the soft blond locks and pulling him down for another kiss. 

Hank rolls over so Alex was underneath his body, making the blond giggle as he picks the hay straws out of the brown hair then gripping onto the Alpha’s shoulders tightly as Hank presses down in all the right places, making him moan at the sudden contact. “Hank.” He whimpers out, making the brunet smirk as he leans down to capture his hips as he thrusts against the other’s hips. “That’s it love, just like that.” He whispers huskily and pulling the blond up onto his feet. They both collide against a wooden post as lighten flashes in the sky, illuminating their bodies but both too busy to notice. Hank lifts him up, making the younger male legs wrap tightly around his hips. “Shit.” Hank curses as Alex grinds down onto him and biting at his earlobe. 

Hank pulls the smaller teen’s shirt off and kisses the exposed pale flesh as long, lean arms wrap around his neck. “Hank, wait.” He whimpers out and the brunet freezes. “What’s wrong?” He asks as he leans back and Alex grabs the blanket off the shelf above him. “I particularly don’t want to do this on the hay, too scratchy.” He huffs and Hank laughs, grabbing the blanket and letting Alex place both feet back onto the ground. 

“Good point.” He says and lays the blanket down then pulling his own shirt off in the process. He barely registers the coldness in the air as he pulls the other males body to his and laying him down on top of the plaid clothe, capturing his lips in a heated kiss once more. Alex spreads his legs to let Hank’s body settle between them, his fingers tangled into the brown locks at the base of the other’s neck. 

Patience wearing thin, the brunet’s hand slide between them to unbutton both of their jeans and kisses down the pale chest as his fingers hook into the jeans and boxers to pull off in one fell swoop. Alex’s body shivers against the cold in the air and let the sound of rain and thunder escape his focus, the lips on his body distracting him and making it the only thing to latch onto in this moment. Hank kicks off his own jeans and kisses the blond’s inner thighs, nipping gently and latching his lips onto the hip bones. Alex gasps as his fingers tighten in the soft brown hair and tugs gently. “Hank.” He husks out and Hank kisses him silent. “Shh, I got you baby, I got you.” He whispers as he presses two fingers against the blond’s lips and the teen wordlessly let them enter his mouth. 

His eyes flutter closed and sucks them gently, his tongue swirling around the digits. Hank looks up at him and his breathe catches. 

He was so god damn beautiful. 

Alex’s baby blue eyes open once more and keeps eye contact with the male. “So, so beautiful.” Hank whispers and the blond’s eyes flutter but don’t fully close, his pupils dilating even more. Alex lets the fingers pull out and he moans when they trail down his chest, body shivering under the contact. Hank smiles at the reaction and licks a trail up the underside of the teen’s cock, while gently inserting a finger into the blond’s body. He hears the blond cry out but his voice got lost over the rain and the thunder booming outside. He gently suckles the cock in his mouth and watches as the blond’s hands scramble to latch onto something. 

“More.” He hears and he groans as he lets the cock slips out of his mouth and adds a second finger, stretching him open. Alex’s hips buck and he grips the hip to pin to the blanket. “Easy baby.” He says and the blond whines as he pushes back against his fingers, fucking himself on them. 

“There you go, that’s it. God so beautiful, where were you all my life?” He asks and Alex whines, feeling his chest flutter over the praise. “Hank, please.” He begs, letting his legs spread wider and Hank’s grip tighten even more onto the hips that he knew there was going to be a bruise for days, weeks even. “Almost there baby.” He husks out and adds a third finger and pushes them right against Alex’s prostate. Alex cries out loudly, back arching off the plaid blanket. His muscles shaking from all the pleasure running through his body, making his mind drift off into the clouds. 

“Oh god Hank.” He grunts out and Hank leans over his body and kisses him quickly then pulling his fingers out. Alex whimpers at the loss as Hank gets onto his knees, lifting the blond’s right leg over his shoulder. Pressing the tip of his cock at Alex’s entrance, looking up at him for permission. Alex nods and both males groans loudly as Hank pushes inside. 

“Oh fuck.” Alex cries out as the pleasure intensifies and sees stars. His inner walls clenching tightly and Hank groans as he grabs Alex’s hands and pin them on either side of the blond’s head. The slick Alex’s body is producing giving enough lubricant to thrust home with ease. Hank stops and forces himself not to thrust as he noses at the Omega’s neck. “You good?” The brunet checks in and the blond nods as his body adjusts to the cock inside him. 

The blond surges up and capture his lips, heated and rough as they both shiver. “Move, oh god Hank.” He pleads and Hank doesn’t hesitate as he pulls out almost all the way before thrusting back in roughly, making a cry of pleasure escape the male underneath him. Thunder continues to roar as rain pelts onto the roof of the barn, lighting flashing every once in a while, blocking any noise escaping their own personal bubble. 

“Faster.” “Harder.” Alex makes little commands as Hank continues to thrust into the teen, obeying every command that his lover asks for. The brunet angles more and groans as Alex screams as Hank hits his prostate, his sweet spot. “Oh god Hank! Fuck right there! Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Alex sobs out as he was overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through his body. 

“Fuck Alex, god baby you feel so good.” He groans as his climax grows closer. The heat in his belly growing hotter and hotter. “So close baby, so close.” Alex whines and moans as Hank movements speed up even more. His hips snapping up into his body at a impossible pace that neither knew where the pleasure started or end. 

“Cum for me baby, come on, I know you can do it. Be a good boy for me now.” He husks out and Alex screams as his orgasm rips through his body like a wildfire. His walls clenching around the cock and pearls of white cum streaking across his chest. 

Hank groans as the blond’s body tightens deliciously around him, his knot starting to fill and he thrusts once, twice and a third time before snapping his hips up and locking the pair together as his own orgasm rips through him. 

They both collapse together, panting heavily as they try to catch their breathes. “God Alex.” He manages to says and pulls the smaller male into a kiss. Alex flops back against blanket, feeling boneless as his body trembles through the aftershocks. Hank rolls onto his side and pulls him into his arms, tucking his head under his chin and pressing a kiss to the sweaty blond locks. “That was not how I imagined to lose my virginity.” Alex says. “What, to me?” The brunet asks with a grin and Alex giggles. 

“No, in a barn.” He says and both teenager’s bodies shook with laughter. They lay together, arms wrapped around each other and bodies cooling down. Hank shivers as the sweat cools and he notices the coldness in the air. “We should get dressed. Don’t want you to get hyperthermia.” He says softly and gently pulls his knot out with a shudder. “I need a shower after this.” Alex complains but kisses his boyfriend lovingly. “Me too.” He says and helps Alex put his shirt on. 

With clothes on, they cuddle up on the blanket once more, sleep pulling them under. “Love you bozo.” He whispers and the brunet grins. “I love you too.” He whispers as he let sleep claim him. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Erik worriedly walks over to the barn the next morning. It ended up raining all night and didn’t slow down at all. Erik has a couple of blankets with him, knowing how fast the temperature drops overnight, the two boys must be freezing. 

He walks up and opens the barn door. Ignoring the horses nickers and stamping around, wanting to get out to the pasture, he looks around worriedly and sighs relieved when he spots them. Both boys were cuddled together, trying to keep warmth and sleeping soundly. He walks up to them quickly and shakes the brunet’s shoulder. “Wake up.” He says and Hank shots upright and instantly wraps his arms around himself, suddenly cold as he left his heat source. 

“Erik?” He asks confused when he finally spots the German and Erik nods as he wraps a blanket around his shoulders. The blond makes a noise and sleepily flops a hand around, trying to find where his heater went and whines miserably when he can’t seem to find it. Erik chuckles as the blond’s eyes flutter open and rubs at his eyes while slowly sitting up. He winces and groans as he stretches out. “Fuck, why is it so cold?” He grumbles and the German wraps a fuzzy blanket around him. 

The blond makes a approved noise as he nuzzles into the warm fabric. “It rained all night. I was worried for both of you.” He says and Hank nods slowly, his brain trying to reboot but the cold was making it hard to boot up properly. “Let’s get you inside, you both must be freezing.” He says and helps the two young teen up onto their feet. 

Erik watches them closely, he had notice that they were getting closer and couldn’t help but feel worried. He didn’t want either to get hurt and Hank only has two weeks before he has to go back home. He tried to bring the subject up to Charles but he only smiled and said it was good for both of them, but how? This is only going to end with broken hearts but he trusts his husband. So leaves them be for now, he just hopes he doesn’t regret this decision. 

He herds them into the house and sat them by the fire. Alex had shyly ask if he could use the shower and the German had agreed and the young boy quickly walked over to the bathroom and gently shut the door. He was about to turn and say something to Hank when his phone rings. Charles walks in to reach for the phone when Erik places a hand onto his lover’s shoulder. “I got this one.” He says gently and the other man nods. 

Erik picks up the phone from its cradle and puts it up to his ear. “Hello, Erik speaking.” He answers. “Hey Erik, its Scott. Please say that Alex is with you, he didn’t come home last night and we’re really worried about him.” Scott says quickly and Erik had to smile at Scott’s antics. Sure he could be a little over protective of his younger brother, but it just shows how much he loves him. “Yeah, Alex slept over when the rain started. I didn’t want him to go out there in the storm.” He says calmly and hopes Scott didn’t detect the little white lie in his sentence. He was NOT going to tell him that Alex stayed in the barn the whole night without a jacket, and especially with Hank in the barn as well. 

He may not know Hank very well anymore, but he wasn’t going to throw him into Scott’s claws.

“Oh thank god. I was afraid something bad happened to him.” He says relieved and the German smiles, even though the older male couldn’t see him through the phone. He hears talking at the end of the other line and hears Kathrine talking relieved. “Hey Erik, this is Kathrine. Just wanted to say thanks for looking out for my little boy.” She says and he frowns when she sniffles. “Is everything alright?” He asks and she laughs. “No, these are just relieved and happy tears. Also, thanks for the money. I’m glad Alex trusts you enough to tell you what’s going on.” She says quietly and he nods. 

“Of course, we are your friends. We are happy to help you.” He says and looks over to see Alex come out of the bathroom. “Would you like to talk to him?” He asks, knowing how mothers worry. Erik remembers when his mother was constantly worried when he goes out to be with his friends, hoping that he will come home at the end of the night. “Yes if that is alright.” She says and he nods. “Alex, its your mother.” He says and Alex smiles as he grabs the phone. 

“Mom? Yes, I’m alright promise.” He says and Erik sits down as Charles comes out with tea and hands a mug over to Hank. He places the tea on the table and Alex silently nods his thanks and gets back to his conversation on the phone. “How is everyone else? The storm was rough last night.” He asks and sighs relieved. “That’s good. Well, I promise next time I’ll call to let you know when I’m sleeping over. I just going to finish up here and come home.” He says and Erik sees Hank smile fondly out of the corner of his eye. “Yes, I love you too mom. Bye.” He says and places the phone back to its cradle. 

“I have a feeling you did a white lie?” He asks and Erik nods. “Scott was the first to call. I like to live to see the next day.” He comments and Alex winces. “I don’t know why my brother is so over protective of me.” He says as he wraps his hands around the mug and sips at the tea. “Because he loves you Alex.” He says and the blond nods. “I’m thankful for him but he can sometimes be a little much.” He says and Erik nods. “Family is always protective. Now, finish your tea.” He says and Alex gives him a small smile and takes another sip of the tea that Charles has made for him. 

Erik smiles softly as Charles sits down beside him. “Where’s Raven?” He asks and Charles sighs. “Went out again. I sure hope that she is okay.” He says worriedly and the German kisses his lover’s temple. “I’m sure she is fine.” He says and Charles nods. “Are you boys feeling better?” He asks and they both nod. “Good.” He says happily and Erik sighs. He has a feeling something happened out in the barn, the way the two teens kept looking at each other then looking away the second they make eye contact trying not to blush. 

Alex quickly finishes his tea then stands up. “Well, time for me to go home.” He says and Erik nods. “Be careful alright?” He says sincerely and Alex nods. “Course man.” He says with a grin and Erik looks at him fondly. Alex was like a son to him. Chris and him had been friends since college and he still remembered when Chris and his wife had came to ask him if he would be their children’s godfather. Scott use to love hanging out with him, but they didn’t bond like he did with Alex. He still remembers holding them for the first time. Hank shifts uncomfortable and Erik turns to lock eyes with him.

  
“Alex is like a son to me, hurt him and I will make sure that you never existed on the planet, you hear me?” He says with a low growl and the younger Alpha immediately nods, Erik doesn’t know but he has a feeling he should stop this before they get too close. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Hank didn’t want the summer to end. His days were ticking down like a bomb and his heart starts to shudder. Six days left and he didn’t know what to do. He wants to finish his studies and become a doctor but he doesn’t want to leave Alex behind. He looks down at the sleeping blond on his chest, soft warm breathes gently huffing into his chest and he holds his lover closer to his body. Alex sighs, starting to wake and the brunet doesn’t want to leave this morning. If they could just stay like this forever, he would be the happiest man ever. But he can’t ask Alex to come with him, he’s only seventeen. 

He lived here all his life and he has a family here, he won’t force him to take it all away just because he was being selfish. Hank smiles at last nights events and sighs contently. Alex’s parents went out for the weekend, went to a work convention while Scott was staying at his girlfriends house and won’t be back until noon. Alex had shyly asked if he wanted to sleep over and Hank smirks remembering that they barely got any sleep at all last night. 

He jumps when Alex kisses over his heart and squeezes his hand as he sighs. “Do you have to go?” He asks sadly and Hank’s heart aches. Not wanting his boyfriend to be sad but it was going to happen either way. “Yeah I do. I tried explaining it to my parents but they decided it was best to come home.” He whispers and runs his fingers through the other teen’s hair. Alex hums and looks up at him. “Will you come back?” He asks and Hank nods. “Of course I am. We will stay in contact and I will finish school then I’m all yours.” He says and he nods slowly while looking down. “Promise?” He finally asks and Hank nods. 

“Yeah baby, I promise.” 

“We should get up. Scott will be home soon.” Alex says and gives his boyfriend a quick kiss as he climbs out of bed and locate his sweatpants, slipping them on. Hank rolls over and watches his lover get dressed, smiling fondly as he admires his lover. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispers and smiles at Alex’s snort. “Yeah you told many times, last night.” He says as he grabs his blankets and pulls them off his boyfriend, making the burnet whine and Alex snicker. 

“Up and get dressed. What do you want for breakfast?” He asks as he opens his bedroom door. Hank slips his clothes on and both boys freeze when the front door open. “Alex! I’m home!” Scott yells loudly and Alex curses as he closes his bedroom door. Hank snickers and his heart beats faster as footsteps come closer to the door. “Shit hide!” Alex hisses quietly as he pushes him to the closet. “You want me to hide in the closet?” Hank asks shocked and Alex smacks him upside the head and with a final push, he slams his closet door closed just as Scott walks into the room. 

“Did you sleep in? Wow, that’s new.” Hank holds his breathe as Scott sits down onto the desk chair by the closet. “Yeah, I didn’t get a lot of sleep the night before. I was really tired and Erik didn’t need me.” He hears Alex say. “Good, you need sleep, especially when you go back to school.” 

“Oh god, I hate school.” Alex grumbles and Scott snickers. “I don’t know why, you get top marks.” He says and Hank was surprised. He didn’t know Alex was top of all his classes. “Yeah well, I was talking about the people. Fucking bullies.” He says and flops down onto the bed and Hank could sense that Alex cringes since he wasn’t able to change his sheets. He could see through the thin slits that his boyfriend gets up and quickly makes the bed then sits back down on top of his duvet. 

“Alex, when did you get bullied?” Scott asks with a sharp voice and Hank winces. “See, this is why I don’t tell you this stuff. I would like to not have my big brother in jail because he killed three people.” He says sarcastically and Hank grins proudly. “I’m sorry, I know I get too over protective but your my little brother. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He says and he frowns and inwardly winces. 

“I know, but I’m a big boy now. I can win my own battles now.” Alex says softly and he watches as Alex pulls his big brother in for a hug. “I love you.” He whispers and Scott holds him tightly. “Now, get out of my room. I got stuff that needs to be finished and then maybe we can cook breakfast together? Like we used to when I was little.” Scott chuckles. “Mom would always have a fit when she came downstairs to see us covered in flour.” He says fondly but walks out into the doorway. “Yeah, I remember.” He says then closes his bedroom door. 

Alex yanks the door open and Hank steps out. “Okay, either you go out the window or I’ll distract him while you sneak out the back door.” Alex says quietly and Hank pulls him close to his body, kissing along his jaw. “Hank, now is not the time.” He whimpers and bites his bottom lip as he kisses along his neck. “Hmm why not?” He growls and the blond pushes him away and opens the door. “Because my brother is out there and he will kill you when he finds out that we are together.” He says and Hank sighs sadly. 

“I don’t think he will kill me if he finds out that we are dating.” He says into the smaller male’s ear and the teen shivers. “He will when he finds out that we’ve been having sex.” He whispers back and Hank kisses him. “Now make your choice.” He says and the brunet sighs. “Window it is then, thank goodness you have a tree right outside of it.” He says and the blond smirks. “Oh yeah, I used that tree quite a bit.” He says and lets Hank kiss him quickly once more before he walks out of the bedroom. 

The tree is actually really easy to climb down. Thank goodness his window was facing the backyard because he would have no idea how to explain his situation to Raven if she saw him. 

He did not see this happening this morning. 

Well, he didn’t see himself climbing down a tree to avoid one’s older brother but life tends to make turns unexpectedly and Hank is not going to complain about it. He sighs as his feet hit the ground and sneaks around the house (avoiding windows at all cost) and quickly crosses the road. “Where have you been?” Raven asks and his shoulders slump as he looks up at the sky. 

Busted. 

How the hell is he going to explain this one?

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“You know, I should have seen this coming.” Raven says as she leans back against the headboard. They had relocated to Raven’s bedroom for more privacy. “Shut up.” He mutters, his face flushing red. “So tell me, when the first time?” She asks with a smirk and Hank shifts uncomfortable and mutters his answer underneath his breathe. “What was that?” She asks. 

“In the barn.” He mutters a little louder and she chokes on air. “Shit Hank, damn you were bold.” She says shaking her head in shock. “Okay, it was both of our faults. It was cold so we started to cuddle then lets just say it got heated.” He says, cheeks still flushing red. She smiles but then frowns. “Just don’t let them know that.” She says and Hank doesn’t have to ask who is them. 

“I can’t believe you are leaving in six days.” She whines and Hank smiles sadly. “I know, I don’t want to leave.” He says and she sighs and leans her head against his shoulder. “Just don’t let it be four years before you come back.” She whispers and he nods. “I already have plans on coming back next summer.” He says happily and she raises an eyebrow. “Because of a certain blond boy?” And smirks when Hank blushes. “Still the awkward nerd I see. Glad not that much change about you.” She says and he scoffs as he gently punches her shoulder. “Thanks.” He says sarcastically and she giggles. 

“It’s true.” 

“Well, lets not spend my last six days moping.” He says as he jumps off the bed. “Exactly!” She says with a bright smile. “Well then lets go.” He says and runs down the stairs. Raven giggles behind him and he stops when he sees his mom standing in the living room. “Mom?” He asks and dread fills his chest. “What are you doing here?” He asks and Raven stops beside him. 

“Hello sweetheart. I’m sorry but you have to come home early.” She says and Hank shakes his head as he backs up. “No! I still have six days, I’m not ready yet.” He says and Charles places a hand onto his shoulder. 

When did he come into the room? 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers and Nora nods. “Go pack your stuff sweetie, take your time.” She adds in the end and he doesn’t respond. He numbly walks up the stairs and doesn’t hear Raven try to talk to him. “Raven, what’s happening? I still have six days left.” He whispers and she pulls him into a fierce hug. He instantly wraps his arms around her body. “I guess something happened at home.” She says with a shrug but her eyes were filled with tears, threatening to spill down her cheeks. “Oh Raven.” He says and she sniffles. “I don’t want you to go. I just got my best friend back.” She nearly sobs.

He wants to cry himself. He wants to scream, punch something, throw something, anything to get rid of the dread that was still heavy in his chest, like it was weighing him down. “Raven, always remember that you are my best friend forever. Nothing will ever change that, no one can replace you.” He says soothingly as she struggles to hold her emotions at bay. “I’ll help you pack, I guess.” She says and they start to pack. 

“Hey guys, what’s going on? Who is that woman downstairs?” Alex asks when he walks into the room and frowns confused. Hank looks up and sighs shakily. “Okay, who died? Feels like a funeral in here.” He says and Hank had to smile. Raven chuckles sadly and pulls him into a hug. “That’s my mom.” He says finally and Alex just stares. 

“You lied.”

He says it without any emotion in his voice. His blue eyes a blank slate and the brunet winces at his words. “I’ll just be downstairs.” Raven says awkwardly and quickly leaves the room. She always hated tense situations and Hank kind of wants to follow her. “No, I promise I did not lie. I can never lie to you.” He says and takes a step forward but stops when Alex takes a step back. “How do I know you are telling the truth.” He says with a cold voice and Hank wants to cry. How can he even answer that question?   
He can’t really.

“You just have to trust me. I did not know that my mom was going to come here.” He says desperately and the blond just continues to stare. “Please.” Hank says, praying, hoping that Alex will react or something. He would rather have him screaming then to have him not reacting at all. Hank needs to know what is going on inside the blond’s brain. “I believe you.” Alex finally says as he looks down to the floor. Relief fills his body and he pulls his boyfriend into his arms without a second thought. “You scared me there for a moment.” He whispers and Alex slowly wraps his own arms around the brunet. 

“I’m sorry. Just keep your promise or I will hunt you no matter where you are and kill you.” Alex says and Hank laughs. “Babe, you have my permission to kill me if I do stray away.” He says and cradles his jaw and capture his lips in a fierce kiss. 

“I love you.” He pants when they part for air. Alex nods as his blue eyes shine. 

“I love you too.” He whispers and they hold each other in their arms, not willing to let go. “Come on, you don’t want to keep your mom waiting.” Alex finally whispers and Hank grabs his suitcase. Alex grabs his hand and their fingers intertwine together tightly. They walk down the stairs and Alex lets go of his hand which Hank misses instantly. 

“You ready?” Nora asks as she stands up. The brunet wants to shake his head but as he looks over at his lover Alex gives him a nod. Sending him a smile that says that everything is alright. ‘You can go, I’ll be alright.’

“I guess so.” He says and hugs each of them once more before following his mother out to the car. “Excited to come home?” She asks and Hank doesn’t respond. How do you tell your mother that you don’t want to go home? Hank gets into the front seat and silently buckles his seatbelt. She drives off and he glances at Alex once more and then to Raven. They wave and he nearly jumps out of the car once more. 

He waves back and turns his head as they drive away. He doesn’t look away until they were away from the house. He waves at people when they pass through the small town and he wants to cry. “I’m sorry baby. I didn’t want you to come home early, but your dad.” She says and grips his hand. “The blond was Alex.” He says and she nods. “I thought so.” She whispers.   
He feels determined all of a sudden, no matter how long it takes, he will come back. 

He made a promise after all.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, this came out sooner than I thought. Weather is a bitch and keeps continuously snowing and cancelling school on exam week. 
> 
> Ugh, now I have to do two exams on Thursday, one for tomorrow. 
> 
> I love snow days but not on exam week. 
> 
> So now I had lots of time to write and I took advantage. Sorry it's not 20,000 words but hey, still a chapter. A decent size one as well. 
> 
> Enjoy loves ;)

**Chapter Two:**

Alex sighs as he waits at the bus stop. He always hated waiting, he looks through his work schedule to see if there was any new changes. He smiles when he sees that he had the day off tomorrow. Justin will be happy about that. 

He looks up when the bus stops in front of him and he grins when the doors open, other parents are there and he couldn’t help but feel self-conscious about the fact that he was the youngest there. He tries to ignore the disappointed stares he gets and nods at Linda, the bus driver. She smiles and Justin jumps down from the steps and gives him a toothy grin. “Hey kiddo.” He says and kneels down to give his son a hug. “Mom.” He says and wraps his arms around his neck. Alex chuckles at the strength that the now eight year old has. “How did today go?” He asks as he stands up and grabs Justin’s hand. 

“It was so embarrassing when they sang happy birthday to me.” He says and the blond chuckles. “Sorry baby, but you have to get used to it.” He says and the boy sighs. They get to his jeep and opens the back door, Justin hopping in quickly and Alex sighs as he helps his son’s backpack off his shoulders. “Next time, take your bag off before hopping in.” He teases and Justin whines. “Sorry.” He says, every time he forgets. 

“Alright, lets go home.” He says while buckling his own seatbelt. “Mom, it’s Friday!” He says excited and Alex giggles. “Yes it is.” He says with a smile and Justin laughs. “Do you have work tomorrow?” He asks and looks at him with wide blue-grey eyes. “No I don’t.” He says distracted. Man is it him or is this town getting busier and busier? “Hey buddy, what do you want for dinner?” He asks and Justin hums. 

“Mac and Cheese!” He exclaims and Alex grins and shakes his head. He was so glad his son was well behaved. He was also glad that he likes the simple meals, Alex isn’t really strong in the cooking area but he is getting there. His mom likes to come over every Sunday to help him out and teach him something new. He looks up at Justin through the rearview mirror. “Alright, just have to make a quick stop at the grocery store.” He says. “Okay.” He says without looking away from the window. 

He quickly pulls into the parking lot and turns the jeep off. “Come on honey. Leave your bag in the car.” He says gently and helps Justin out. He can tell that something was off with his son. He was usually more chatty, Alex kisses the top of his head and Justin smiles up at him. They walk into the store and got what they needed. “Anything else you want? Today is your birthday.” He says and Justin takes a couple of seconds before he looks up at him. “What?” He asks and Alex frowns. 

He kneels down and grabs his son’s shoulders. “Justin, is there anything you need to tell me?” He asks and takes his chin to look into his eyes. The boy sighs and hugs him. Alex was taken by surprised but held his son into his arms. “Can I tell you later?” He asks and the blond nods. “Alright, but we will get back to this. Now birthday boy, anything you want?” He asks and Justin brightens. “Milkshakes?” He asks and Alex chuckles. “Sounds great, lets go.” He says and Justin jumps around him as he pays for the groceries. 

The young teen at the cashier smiles at the boy. “Alright, lead the way.” Alex says and the young boy grabs his hand and pulls him out of the door. Alex giggles as Justin whines for him to hurry up. 

“Patience is a virtue in life love.” He says and shots his son a look and Justin pouts. “What flavour do you want?” He asks and Justin scoffs. “Mom, you should know. I always get chocolate.” He says and Alex laughs as he holds up his hands. “Sorry.” He says and grins when he giggles. “Alright, we have to be quick. Grandma is coming over soon so we need to be home.” He says and Justin nods. “Like ninjas.” He says and Alex shakes his head amused. 

Justin was so creative. He was so smart as well, he soaks all the knowledge up like a sponge. His sandy blond hair starts to fall into his eyes and watches as he swipes at his bangs. “Looks like you need a haircut.” He says and Justin pouts. “Do I have to?” He whines and Alex nods. “Yes you do.” He says and pulls into the ice cream shop. “Come on.” He says and Justin runs to the door. “Hurry up mom!” He whines and Alex huffs. He opens the door to let the boy run through and holds his arms up. 

Alex frowns but picks him up, Justin hasn’t asked to be picked since he was five, claiming that he was a big boy now. He very rarely ever asks for cuddles, only doing so when he has nightmares or very tired. “Hello Alex, hi Justin, what can I get you for today?” Derek asks with a grins. Derek was a friend of his since high school and was very helpful throughout the years. “Well, we are here for a special treat because today is Justin’s birthday.” The blond says and the Beta gasps. “Wow, how old are you now Justin?” He asks and the boy giggles. “I’m eight.” He says. 

“Wow, man you are growing up so quickly! I remember when I held you for the first time and man you were tiny.” He says and Justin blushes, ducking his head into his mother’s neck, making both adults laugh. “Well, go sit down. I already know what to get you two and no need to pay. It’s on the house.” He says and Alex immediately feels bad. “You don’t have to do that.” He says but Derek shushes him. “Of course I do, now go sit down.” He says with a grin and Alex sighs defeated as he walks over to their favourite booth. 

It was kind of a tradition for Justin to get a treat on his birthday. Alex wasn’t sure how it started but the blond was glad to put a smile on his son’s face. He sighs as Justin seems to go back to his old self, babbling about how his day went and what he learned in school today and Alex was silently glad, he has a feeling what Justin is wondering about. Alex knew and hoped that he could avoid the topic a bit longer but Justin was smart, smarter than most kids at his age and the blond knew it was happening tonight. 

He as seen how Justin looked at the other kids. Seen how he looks at both parents hugging their children, how the young kids played with their fathers. Alex guessed it was his fault, he hasn’t really spoke much about the brunet he fell in love with when he was seventeen. Doesn’t have any pictures so Justin will never know what he will look like but, no matter how weird it sounded, he was glad that Justin will never remember him. He was just a baby when he missed how he grieved heartbroken. 

Missed all the nights Alex had broken down and drifted through his days without any emotion, without any care at all. Most people didn’t know, he hadn’t let them see his broken side. Hating to cry and break down in front of others and it was probably for the best that the Alpha never found out. 

Anyway that was all in the past now. He was happy now, just him and Justin, he liked being in his own little bubble. Didn’t have any desire to change that. “Here we go.” Derek says placing a chocolate milkshake in front of Justin, the boy beaming when he notices the extra whip cream on top. Derek gives him a smile as he places his own milkshake in front of Alex. Alex gives him a nod in thanks and the Beta nods in return. “Thank you.” Justin says before drinking his milkshake. “Good job baby.” Alex praises and grins when Justin giggles. 

All that matters to him is making his son happy. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Katherine grins when the front door opens. 

She knew she came early, she had planned to. Wanted her grandson’s birthday perfect and to take a little bit of stress off of her own son. “Grandma!” Justin says and Katherine bends down to pick her up. “There’s the birthday boy!” She says and he laughs as Alex walks into the kitchen and flashes her a grin. He places the grocery bags onto the counter. “Hey mom.” He says and quickly gives her a kiss on her cheek. 

“Guess what grandma? Mommy doesn’t have work tomorrow!” He says and she grins as Alex chuckles. “Really? That’s great, do you two have plans?” She asks and Alex shrugs. “Not at the moment no.” He says as Katherine puts Justin back onto the floor and helps the blond put the groceries away. “How about you come over to the farm?” She suggests and Justin gasps. 

“Mommy, please! I love the farm!” Justin pleads with wide blue-grey eyes. Alex sighs and looks over at them. “Alright, but only for a few hours.” He compromises and the boy nods. “Alright so what is for dinner?” She asks. “Mac and Cheese!” Justin says and Alex only shrugs as she looks over to her son. “Alright then.” She says happily and sits down at the kitchen table.   
“Hey Justin, do you want to go to the living room to go play?” Alex softly suggests and the boy nods as he wanders into the living room with Alex gently guiding him the way. She only waits for a minute before Alex comes back into the kitchen and sits down beside her. “Is everything alright baby?” She asks when she notices how her son slump his shoulders. “Yeah mom, when is everyone else coming over?” He asks. “Around six.” She supplies and Alex nods. 

“I’m afraid that Justin is going to ask about his dad.” He whispers and her chest aches. “Why do you think so?” She asks and he rubs at his face. “Because he keeps looking at the other children with their fathers.” He says and she rubs his shoulder in comfort. 

“Honey, you did know that you weren’t going to avoid this forever right?” She asks and he sighs. “I know, I was just hoping that he didn’t ask about it at the age of eight.” He whispers and she pulls her son into her arms. She knew he was still blaming himself over the whole mess eight years ago but she didn’t blame him. Mistakes happen but she knew without a doubt that Justin wasn’t a mistake. Alex keeping him was not a mistake because she knew how much Alex loved his son. 

“Do you think Dad is still mad at me?” He asks and she sighs. Christopher didn’t like this whole thing, he was furious when Alex told them the truth. Why he had waited so long because he was afraid. She would have done the same thing if the roles were reverse and she was pregnant at seventeen. 

_Katherine was at the sink washing dishes while her husband was at the table reading the newspaper. “Do you know where the two boys are?” She asks and he hums. “I believe Scott is with Jean and I’m not sure where Alex is.” He says and she frowns. Alex walks down the stairs and she turns and smiles at her son. She has noticed that Alex was wearing more baggy sweaters and she couldn’t help but worry about him._

_Alex hates baggy sweaters, “always get in the way” he had said but lately he as been wearing them more often. “Hey mom.” He says and sits down. “Hey honey.” She says and finishes putting the last plate in the tray. Grabbing a towel and drying off her hands, she couldn’t help but notice how her youngest son was fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater. “Is everything alright?” She asks and Alex sighs. “I have to tell you something.” He says slowly and she sits down. “Alright, you have our attention.” Chris says as he places the newspaper he was reading onto the table._

_Alex looks down and continues to fiddle with the sleeve. “I uh, I don’t know where to start.” He says and Katherine looks over to her husband. Chris leans forward and places his hand on top of Alex’s shaky one, making them freeze. “From the beginning son. No matter what you have to say, just know that we will always love you.” He says and Alex’s shoulders starts to shake. He nods and Katherine watches highly concerned as he struggles to get ahold of his emotions._

_“I uh, I was close to Hank.” He says and they both nod. “Yes we have noticed.” She reminds him gently and he gives her a sharp nod. “About that, we were closer than you probably think and don’t worry, it’s all my fault!” He says, his blue eyes filling with tears once more and she grips his hand. “What’s your fault?”_

_“Okay, I just will come out and say it I guess.” He says and takes a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.” He whispers, not looking at his parents. Katherine blinks in surprised but she had a couple thoughts that swirled around her mind. How long? How long has he been hiding this big secret because he was afraid? “Okay, how long?” She asks and he stays silent then shrugs. “You don’t know?” She asks and he sniffles as he tries to wipe the tears away without them noticing._

_Her heart breaks._

_“Oh Alex, come here sweetheart.” She says and gets out of her chair quickly as she pulls him into a hug. “I’m sorry.” He whimpers and starts to cry into her shoulder, crying out loud in defeat knowing he was caught. Chris blinks and he sighs through his nose. “What’s the plan Alex?” He finally asks in a frustrated tone and she sends her mate a warning look and he calms down. “I don’t know.” He sniffles and she nods. “Alright, first we need to get you a doctors appointment to check on you and the baby. Then we can go on from there.” She says and gives her husband a pointed look at the end of the sentence._

_He nods and Alex shivers. “I’m sorry.” He whispers again and she kisses his temple. “Don’t be sorry. It’s alright, everything will be okay sweetie.” She whispers and Chris places a hand onto his shoulder, offering his comfort as well._

“No, he’s not mad anymore.” She says and Alex nods gratefully. “That’s good, he was mad for a while.” He says softly and she smiles. “Well you don’t have to worry about that anymore.” He says and he nods. “However, we do have to talk about something.” She says and he gives her a look. “Karma is a bitch and the past loves to come back, so in case something happens. What will happen if he comes back?” She asks and he gives her a wide eyed look. 

She didn’t want to put on anymore stress on him but she wants him to think of the future. “What happens if he wants to meet his father?” Alex shrugs and gives her a hopeless look. “I don’t know.” He finally whispers and she smiles. “We will figure it out.” She whispers and the front door opens. “Sorry we are late, we had to pick up the cake.” Jean says as Katherine gets up and quickly goes over to help her. “Hey man.” Scott says as he pulls his younger brother into a hug. 

“Hi uncle Scott.” Justin says politely as he wanders into the room, curious what all the noise was about. “Hey! How is my favourite nephew!” He says and Justin frowns. “Scott, I’m your only nephew.” He says and Alex giggles as Scott sighs. “Okay you got me.” He says and Justin grins. “How was school?” Jean asks as she kneels down and Justin throws his arms around her. Justin loves Jean, kept on saying that Jean is his favourite aunt. It doesn’t really surprise the blond such since she was great with kids. 

Katherine grins when her husband walks into the house with a Golden Retriever following shortly behind, barking and running around Justin. “Bandit!” Justin says and laughs as the dog licks his face. It sniffs around and runs to Alex. “Hey boy! Were you a good boy?” He says and petting the golden dog behind the ears. “Yes, he was great. It’s your dog after all.” Chris says and pulls his son into his arms. “Yeah, hopefully everybody is okay with Mac and Cheese. It’s what the birthday boy wants.” He says and everyone nods. “Need any help?” Katherine asks and the blonde nods. “Would be great.” He says and she smiles. 

She leans against the table and was overcome with joy. She was very happy that the family stood together in the end. With the help of Erik and Charles years ago to help pay off everything, Chris’s brother finally gave up and trying to take their farm. Justin was great a joy that was added into their lives a few months later. She was glad that Alex kept him in the end, her family never believed in abortion. In he end, he was great with the baby. A natural mother he was and she was glad to watch as her grandchild continues to grow. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dinner was good. 

Everyone was smiling and laughing so it was good. Alex smiles as Justin continues to rip into his presents. He gets up when their was a knock on the door. “Be right back.” He says to his son, quickly kissing the top of his head and heads over to the door. 

“Erik, Charles. Hey come on in.” He says as he steps to the side as they walk in. “Hey, sorry we are late. We had a unexpected visitor come by the farm.” Charles says while Erik greets the Golden Retriever. “It’s alright. The house is already full, anyway, Justin would enjoy the even more attention.” He says and Erik chuckles. “Why does that not surprise me?” He asks and Alex shrugs. “Come on.” He says and grins and scoffs when he enters the kitchen. “You couldn’t wait for me could you?” He asks when he sees that everyone was already in the cake.   
Justin giggles. “Sorry mom.” He says with a grin, he isn’t sorry at all the little shit. “You are lucky I love you.” He says while sitting down, thanking his dad while grabbing the plate of cake that was handed to him. “Hello birthday boy.” Charles says and Justin beams. “Swallow before you speak young man.” Alex warns as Justin was about to reply. He blushes but swallows before he greets his uncles. “I’m good. Great actually.” He says and Erik chuckles as he takes the last chair. 

“I need to get a bigger table soon.” He notes as everyone squeezes around the medium dinner table. “Don’t worry about that. We got a new kitchen furniture set anyway, so you can have our old table.” Charles says and Alex was grateful. He couldn’t believe how expensive they were, it still surprised him how expensive things are. “Thanks.” He says and Erik grins. “Of course.” He says and smiles. 

“You said you had a unexpected visitor?” Scott says, starting a conversation. “Raven decided to stop by. It’s been hard to get used to her away at College and am quite glad that she decided to visit again.” He says. Alex knew what he meant, it was hard knowing Raven had to leave to Boston but he glad that she went after her dreams. He wasn’t able to go to college, Justin is still quite too young to leave. Anyway he had fun at the garage, fixing up all kinds of vehicles anyway. His boss understood and gave him a lot of shifts but if it meant money, he would have done anything at that point. 

Hell, he was worked hard to get this townhouse just so Justin can be a bit closer to school. Wanted to make sure that Justin was able to make friends and socialize easier. Alex had a hard time keeping up with his friends because he couldn’t get to town often. It was also something he can feel proud to call his. He has a feeling they aren’t saying something but Alex finds that he really doesn’t care all too much. Some things are better left alone, he learned that the hard way but it taught him a good life lesson. 

“Alright, so it’s getting late.” Scott says and Alex blinks and look at his phone to see it was eight. Man where did the time go? “Alright.” He says and Scott once again pull him into a hug. “Take care of yourself Alex.” He says softly and the blond tightens his hold. “Of curse.” He says and Scott gives Justin a fist bump. “See you soon kiddo.” He says and Justin nods as he yawns. “Looks like someone is tired.” Alex comments and Justin shakes his head. “I’m not tired mom. I swear.” He says and the others grin. 

“Is that so?” He asks and the boy nods even as he rubs at his eyes tiredly. “Come on Justin, its time for bed. Listen to your mother.” Chris says and the boy pouts but follows his mom to his bedroom. “We have all day tomorrow.” He says gently as Bandit follows and jumps onto the bed when Alex opens the door. 

The bedroom was blue, a light baby blue that Justin didn’t want to change. He gave his son a option to change the nursery colour but Justin fell in love with the shade of blue. “Mommy?” He asks as he changes into his pajamas and Alex hums, letting him know he has his attention as he fixes the bed. “Why isn’t dad around?” He asks and the blond sighs. He was right, he didn’t always like that he was right but he knew he couldn’t avoid the topic any longer. “Up.” He says and Justin crawls under the covers as Alex lays down beside him. “Well, he’s busy. He has another life to focus on.” He says gently and Justin cuddles into his side. “Like he has a job?” He asks and the blond nods. 

“He’s a doctor I believe. He has to be in the big city to be at a hospital where he works.” He whispers and the boy sighs. “Are we ever going to see him again?” He asks and Alex swallows, hating to answer the question. “I don’t know baby. Maybe some day.” He answers finally and runs his fingers through the little boys hair. Justin hums tiredly as he starts to slowly fall to sleep. “I love you mommy.” He whispers and Alex kisses his head. “I love you too son.” 

Alex stays in the same position on the bed for the next ten minutes, making sure Justin was asleep before slowly getting out of the bed and ruffling Bandit in between his ear. “Good boy Bandit.” He whispers as the dog pants and lays his head back onto the bed, staying at the foot of the bed. Protecting the child in case anything happens. He was glad that he got the puppy in the end. Alex was so busy when Justin was about three and he didn’t want his son to be lonely and he found the lost pup in a box with the word ‘free’ on the side in black marker.   
It was raining and the pup was the only one in the box. Whining and sad and Alex’s heart was instantly in love as the puppy yapped and jumped around when Alex walked by. The blond had grabbed a blanket from the car and wrapped the warm cloth around the Golden Retriever’s shivering body. Justin had named the pup as the dog immediately imprinted on the boy and became fast friends. 

Alex gently closed the door without fully closing the door and walks down the hall. He sighs and rubs at his own eyes to make sure the tears doesn’t fall. He sighs as walks back out to the kitchen. “Take care sweetie.” Katherine says as she puts her coat on. “Of course mom. See you tomorrow?” He asks and she beams. “Of course.” She says and he smiles and waves as his parents walk out of the door. Erik and Charles were the last ones to leave. “Sorry we didn’t stay long.” Erik says and Alex waves the apology off. “It’s fine, make sure to tell Raven to stop by. It will be good to see my good friend again.” He says and Charles nods. “of course we will.” He says and Alex leans against the door jam as they get into their truck. He doesn’t move until they drive away and were out of his sight. 

He sighs as he closes the front door and locks it. He yawns himself as he cleans the mess in the kitchen and turn the lights off on his way up the stairs. He quickly checks on Justin once more before whispering goodnight to him and goes to his own bedroom. 

Alex knows his parents wants him to move on but he doesn’t need anyone else. He was happy as he was and quickly pushes the flash of loneliness away that sparks in his chest. He couldn’t help but notice how big the bed was and how cold it was as he climbs into it. He turns the lamp off and stares at the ceiling. He doesn’t need anyone, he was happy this way. 

Right? 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Raven wasn’t sure what to think. 

She doesn’t know whether to be mad at Hank or be glad to see him again. “So, how are you doing?” She asks awkwardly and the brunet clears his throat. “Good, very well. I’m a doctor now.” He says and she nods. “That’s good.” She says. It was a shock to answer the door a couple of days ago and seeing Hank on the other side of the door. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been here. Not much has changed.” He says and she nods. “Charles doesn’t like change much.” She says as she sits down at the table. 

“Where is Erik and Charles?” He asks as he sits down across from her. She hesitates to give him a reply. Should she tell him the truth? She knew she was avoiding of visiting her friend, she left him to go to College at a bad time. She didn’t know if he was still angry at her, she really wants to apologize and earn his forgiveness. “They went to visit a friend.” She ends up on choosing and he raises an eyebrow. “At this time?” He asks and she shrugs. 

“How long are you planning on staying here?” She asks and he shrugs. “A couple of months. My boss wants me to take the time off. I work too hard apparently.” He says and she smiles. Sounds like Hank. “How have you been doing?” He asks and she smiles. “Went to Boston. It’s great there but I like to think my home is truly here.” She replies and he smiles. “That’s great.” He says and she nods. “Well, you can take the spare room again. I’m sure Charles and Erik won’t mind too much.” 

“Thanks.” He says and stands up to grab his suitcase and she grabs his other bag and follows him up the stairs. Her head spins as her memory flashes back to the last time this happened. It was a long time ago. 

Eight years ago in fact.

“Didn’t think it would take you eight years to come back.” She says and she sees him wince. She knew she was being unfair but he hurt a lot of people. Charles was upset and tried to hide his disappointment at the end of the next summer when he didn’t see Hank and Raven was mad. Erik was pissed and brood around for a few weeks before he decided being angry at Hank wasn’t doing anyone any good. “Yeah sorry about that. School was so busy.” He says and she nods. 

Let it go. She takes a deep breath as she repeats the same words a few times. “It’s fine. Life is always busy.” She says and he nods. “Glad you understand.” He says and she gives him a strained smile. She really didn’t understand but she didn’t want to fight with Hank on the first day of him arriving. 

The door opens and she perks up. “Seems like Charles and Erik arrived. I’ll go down and say hello.” She says and quickly walks down the stairs. “Hey guys, don’t be mad but Hank’s here.” She whispers quietly and they both look at her in shock. “Wow, did not see that coming.” Erik says and anger flashes quickly over his eyes. “Erik, you need to calm down love. He doesn’t know about anything.” He says gently and Erik nods as he closes his eyes. “Your right.” He says grimly and Charles smirks. “As I always am darling.” He says and beams when Hank walks down he stairs. “Hank, how great it is to see you again!” He says with a happy tone and Raven was impressed. She still wants to scowl but sadly Charles was right.   
Hank didn’t know anything. 

Raven was half attempted to tell him everything. About how shitty of a boyfriend he was, how shitty he was at being a dad. That he broke his promise and more than one person got hurt at his actions. His stop in contact altogether still hurts in her chest. She doesn’t know if she will ever be able to fully forgive him for ignoring her calls and emails. He as never done that in the four years that happened when they were younger, what made him stop now? 

She doesn’t know and she isn’t sure if she wants to know. 

“Hey Charles.” He says and returned the hug he was given. Raven felt a little guilty for not giving him a hug yet but she ignores the guilt. “How are you doing Hank?” Charles says and Hank smiles shyly. “Doing well, got time off of work.” He says and the male nods. “Sounds delightful.” He says and Erik barely acknowledges him as he kisses his lover’s cheek. “I will be in the barn if you need me.” He says and walks out of the house. “Is he alright?” Hank asks and Raven waves him off. 

“Just Erik being Erik.” She says and the brunet nods. “Oh Raven, tomorrow Erik and I are going to visit a friend. Hopefully you won’t mind being in the house with Hank?” He asks and she nods. “Sounds alright, what time do you think you will be back?” She asks and sits down on the couch. She already knew who they were visiting but Hank doesn’t need to know. “Probably late.” He says and she nods. “Who are you visiting?” Hank asks curious. 

“Oh just a childhood friend is all, nothing really to worry about.” He says and she smiles at how well Charles was lying. He doesn’t like to lie often but he wasn’t afraid to if he was protecting someone. “Hey Hank, want to go shopping with me tomorrow?” She asks and he nods. “Sounds like a plan. I noticed that the town was more busier than normal.” He comments and she nods. “It’s a good thing for Medora.” She says and Charles nods in agreement. “That it is Raven.” He says and smiles. 

It is still good to see Hank again though.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

She regrets her decision on shopping. 

“Raven tell me what’s going on? Who was that kid?” He continues to pester. She honestly should have known better then to go down that street around this time. “Hank just leave it be.” She grunts out and he shakes his head and stops in front of her. “No, what do you mean that I have done enough damage?” He asks stubbornly and she groans. “Look Hank, calm down. I will tell you when we get back.” She says frustrated and sighs. He stays silent but moves to the side so Raven could walk forward again. 

She hoped that no one will get mad at her, but he was going to find out some point. Everybody knew everything in towns like this. Small towns talk, they know everything. So it wasn’t really her fault, right? She sure hoped no one will blame her for this. 

As long as Hank doesn’t do anything stupid.

The minute they arrived back at the farm and went into the living room, Hank pounced. “Now tell me what the hell is going on. What did I miss?” He asks and she scoffs. “Miss? Miss. Hank you left for eight years and never bothered to keep in contact with me or Alex. You didn’t bother coming back at all! What did you expect? Everything to go back to the way it was when you left? Life doesn’t work that way Hank!” She spits and the brunet takes a step back in shock from her sudden outburst. “What? Raven.” 

“No! You want to know what happened? You broke your promise to all of us. Charles and Erik paid off Alex’s uncle. Erik was pissed when you didn’t come the next summer, Charles was heart broken. He was so excited that summer to see you again. You broke contact with me. Do you know how much you hurt me? I felt worthless, like I wasn’t even worth being your best friend anymore. Did you replace me?” She finally asks and Hank shakes his head. 

“No Raven, I could never replace you. School just got so busy, I had no time!” He says and she shakes her head. “That’s a pathetic excuse coming from you McCoy.” She growls and he sighs as he sits down into the chair. “I know.” He finally whispers and she calmly sits back down onto the couch. “What about Alex?” He finally asks and she closes his eyes. 

“He was heart broken. He completely changed, went into a depression. Thankfully he got out of it in time.” She says. “Time for what?” He finally asks and she shakes her head. “It’s not up to me to tell you.” She finally says, knowing that she has to give that right to Alex. It wasn’t her to decide to let him into Justin’s life. It was up to him to tell Hank that Justin was his. That he left him pregnant and Alex hated him for months for it. For leaving him heart broken and a child to grow up without a father. 

She watches as Hank gets up to his feet quickly. “Hank, don’t you dare do anything stupid.” She growls but he ignores her as he runs out of the door. She sighs as she places her head into her hands. 

She fucked up. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Alex smiles as he knocks on Justin’s door. “Honey, time to get up.” He says and grins when the boy groans. “Hey, if you don’t want to go to the farm today, that’s fine by me.” He prompts and mentally pats his back when Justin launches out of bed. “I’m up.” He says and Alex chuckles as Bandit runs out of the room. “Alright, go brush your teeth mister and get dressed. What do you want for breakfast?” He asks as he ushers his son to the bathroom. 

“Pancakes.” He says with a giggle and the blond nods. “Sounds good to me.” He says with a grin and makes sure his son starts to brush his teeth before heading downstairs to start breakfast. Bandit whines at the door and paws at it. “Go on.” He says as he opens the glass sliding back door and grins when the dog bolts out the door. He wanders into the kitchen when he hears thundering down the stairs. 

“No running down the stairs!” He calls and Justin slows down. “Sorry mom.” He says as he sits at the table. Alex shakes his head amused at his sons actions. Justin was a character, he always stood up for what he thought was right. He still remembers when he pushed a bully off the swing set because he was harassing a girl. Alex had to sit him down and have a long talk with him about how two wrongs don’t make a right. Instead to go to a teacher instead and Justin pouted but nodded. Justin had compromise saying that he will do that next time if he doesn’t have to apologize to the bully. 

“Eat up baby.” He says as he places a plate onto the table. “Thanks mom.” He says and digs into his breakfast. It’s amazing how much the boy eats. He is still secretly dreading when he becomes a teenager, especially if he presents as a Alpha. He has a feeling his grocery bill is about to get much higher in a few years.   
He hates how fast Justin is growing. 

“Alright, we are leaving in a few hours so be ready.” He warns and the other nods. He opens the back door for Bandit to clamber back into the house and the dog immediately goes to his food bowl. “Mom, Bandit’s hungry.” 

“Yes honey.” He picks up the bowl and laughs as Bandit runs around his legs. “Bandit, if you want food then you need to get out of the way.” He says to the dog and ignores the fact that he was standing in the kitchen talking to a dog. He fills the bowl and Bandit obediently sits down and waits for the blond to place the food bowl down and stepping back before diving into his food bowl. “Alright, do you have any homework?” He asks as he looks over to Justin. The boy sighs but nods, knowing better than to lie to his mom. “Go finish it before we go over to Grandma and Grandpa’s okay?” He asks and the boy gets out of his seat. 

As Justin goes to get his homework out, Alex cleans up the table and puts everything in it’s rightful place. He didn’t see this becoming his life at all. He didn’t see this as his future but everyone’s plans change. Life always take a unexpected turn but even though he was young, he didn’t regret keeping Justin. He loves him, he was the highlight of his life and he refuses to give him up. God he still remembers when Erik found out. It wasn’t even him who told him, it was his dad. Alex couldn’t help but be angry at his dad for that back then because he wanted Erik to find out from him, not his father. 

_Alex was about to take Havoc on a ride when Erik came in. “Do you mind if I join you? It’s been awhile since I last been on the trail.” He asks and the blond nods. “Of course you can join. It’s your property after all.” He says with a grin and Erik nods as he takes his own horse out of his stall. “Hey, why did you name your horse Magneto?” He asks and Erik sighs. “Raven named him when he was young, it was all he could listen to.” He says and Alex nods. “I need to take Beast out soon, it’s not fair that he doesn’t go out because his owner is gone.” He says and Erik nods. “I think that’s a great idea.” He says and the blond nods, ignoring the heart ache. “As he replied yet?” He asks, knowing Alex sent him an email._

_He frowns when Alex shakes his head and gets onto his horse. “You coming?” He asks with an eyebrow raised that caused the German to chuckle and heaves himself onto his own horse. “You ready?” He asks and he nods. Havoc nickers but starts to walk towards the general area as Magneto follows close behind. He was such a old horse, the poor boy was getting close to his age but he still had a kind spirit. Unlike Havoc, young and angry, but he was slowly getting there. He was starting to become more kind and starting to let Erik near him. The German still avoids walking behind the horse but Alex had to admit, a broken collarbone must hurt like hell. He wouldn’t know, he never broken a bone but he has come close a couple of times._   
_“I’m glad you and Raven are keeping the trail clear.” He comments and the blond shrugs. He was never good at receiving compliments, he has no problem giving them but to be on the receiving end, it just made him awkward and flustered._

_“We have noticed that other riders like to take this trail.” He says and the older man nods. “Even though you won’t be able to soon?” He asks and Alex gives him an confused look. “What do you mean?” He asks and the man sighs. “Alex, I know alright? You don’t need to hide it from me.” He says and Alex grips onto the reins tighter. “How did you find out?” He asks quietly. “Your father.” He says and looks ahead again._

_“Dammit! I wanted to tell you!” He grits his teeth and takes a deep breath, knowing he needs to hold his temper back. “I know, but when were you going to tell me huh? It took you a long time before telling me your family was struggling to get money.” He says and Alex huffs. “That’s different.” He mutters stubbornly and Erik gives him a bitter laugh. “How is that different? Tell me now, would you have told me right now if I didn’t know?” He asks and Alex hesitates. Would he? That was a good question, Alex wouldn’t have known. He knew for sure that he would have told him but would he have told him if they went on this trail ride without Erik knowing that he was pregnant?_

_“I don’t know.” He finally admits and winces at Erik’s disappointed stare. He was already getting enough of those stares, he didn’t want to see Erik giving him one. “Don’t look at me like that! I already get enough of those fucking looks alright?!” He snaps and looks ahead, refusing to look at him. “Alex.” He hears but refuses to respond. He doesn’t need the whole disappointed talk either. “Alex, look at him.” Erik says gently and the teen finally relents and looks over at him. “I don’t blame you. I just want to let you know that I am here if you need anything.” He says and the young male nods._

_“How did your parents take it?” He asks and Alex scoffs. “Dad didn’t tell you?” He asks and the older man gives him a look. Alex sighs but replies to his question. “They weren’t impressed but they support me. Even though I was stupid.” He grumbles. Erik reaches over to pat his shoulder. “Really it’s Hank’s fault.” He says and Alex shrugs. “Thanks Erik.” He finally says and he nods._

_“No problem son.”_

Alex was back to the present when Justin tugs on his sweater. “I’m sorry, what was that?” He asks and the boy holds up his math homework. “Done.” He says and Alex looks over it but wasn’t all too surprised when every answer was correct. He still wasn’t sure if he got his smarts or his father’s. “Great job baby.” He says and kisses his son’s cheek. “Thank mommy.” He says while blushing, seems like he doesn’t like to be complimented all too much either. Alex knows for sure that he got that from him. 

Bandit perks up and suddenly barks as he races to the front door. A second later the doorbell rings. “Who’s that?” Justin asks and Alex frowns. “I don’t know, how about you go play?” He asks and the boy nods as Alex walks to the front door.   
He wasn’t expecting anyone today, so who could it be? 

Bandit continues to bark. “Bandit quiet.” He says and the Golden Retriever whines as his tail wags. “Bandit come.” Justin says as he walks upstairs and the dog quickly follows him.

Thanking God for giving them such a good dog he turns the knob to open the door. He freezes when he finally spots who was on the other side of the door.  
What? How? The blond tightens his grip on the door as his brain starts to slowly reboot. How did he find them? When did he get here? Why the hell is he showing his face now after eight fucking years? Alex forces himself to breath as he gives the person a wary look and was mentally glad he told his son to go upstairs and play because his son does not need to know that he arrived. He catalogs the other’s appearance. 

Notes that his hair was longer, that he still had the same glasses. He looks exhausted, did he drive here? Alex swallows as he whispers his name and Alex couldn’t handle it. It was all becoming to much, all the flashbacks, all the memories that they had shared together. He forces himself not to show any emotions, the other man does not need or deserve to know what he was thinking or feeling. 

“Hank?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys. 
> 
> Also I want to thank atomicrebelomega for pushing me to post this chapter. 
> 
> Also, go check out her stories, they are amazing and I really enjoyed them a lot! 
> 
> I will try to post the third chapter soon!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I know this looks bad. It looks like the chapters are getting smaller and smaller but wait until the next chapter. I'm still surprised how big it's getting....
> 
> Anyway enjoy this chapter:)

**Chapter Three:**

“Hank?” 

Hank knows this was a bad idea, but he needed answers. When Raven told him some answers but not all of them, his mind only asked more questions. He had more questions than answers and it was driving him insane. He knows he looks like a mess, he barely slept at all last night, his brain wouldn’t shut down. It was easy enough to find out where Alex lived, small towns talk and everyone knows everybody. 

Of course he had to say a white lie and say he was a old friend.

They had given him looks and Hank was afraid that they knew who he truly was. Did Alex’s family spread his name around like it was a black plague? Told their friends that it was his fault for putting Alex into this situation, where he was seventeen and pregnant? He hoped not, he hopes that this problem can be fixed and he knew there was an opening in the small town’s hospital/vet clinic and he hopes he could fill that spot. Once he fixes all the problems that he had created. 

He still remembers Alex’s temper and how easily angry he can get, but he was the only one to get answers from. His breath was taking away when Alex opened the door, he hasn’t changed at all, other than his hair was a little longer. He internally winced when Alex’s eyes widen in shock when he opened the door. 

“Hey Alex.” He says softly and the blond warily looks at him with mistrust in his eyes Hank could barely read his body language. “What are you doing here?” He finally hisses as he looks over his shoulder than takes a step outside, pulling the door closed behind him. Honestly, Hank wasn’t too sure why he was there either. “I saw you earlier and I just had to see you.” He whispers. Alex scoffs as he crosses his arms and glares at him. “I want you to leave right now.” He growls and Hank sighs. 

He was expecting this. 

“Alex please.” He says and the blond shakes his head. “I don’t want to hear your excuses. You broke your promise and I don’t want to see you again.” He says and the brunet shakes his head. “Just please answer some questions and I promise to leave you alone.” He says desperately and the blond laughs bitterly. “Wow another promise just waiting to be broken.” He says angrily and Hank sighs. “Look I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry-”

“Leave Hank! I don’t want you around! You broke my heart and what? You just expect me to forgive you just like that? Well, It’s not happening. I thought you loved me and I can see that I was wrong. That I was stupid enough to trust you and stupid enough to let you even get close to me.” He says with tears in his eyes and Hank swallows thickly. “Look I know I fucked up but please, I need to know what happened. Raven told me what happened but she refused to answer any questions about you.” He responds and he knows he is being selfish. 

He knows he’s being selfish by wanting him again. By wanting to hold him in his arms, wanting Alex to look at him with love in his eyes again. “Fine you want to know about me? I was broken, I never had someone make hurt the way you did. I knew you were going to leave at the end of the summer and I fucking knew that I shouldn’t let you close to me. But I foolishly did, why? I still don’t honestly know.” He rambles, the brunet’s heart breaking when a couple of tears fell down the blond’s cheeks without permission. 

“Alex.” He says choked up and the blond pushes him back a couple of steps. “Leave, go and live your fucking life. You had no problem leaving me behind then, should be just as easy now. Don’t come near me or my kid again.” He growls and goes to open the door. Hank knew that if Alex went through that door, he might not ever see him again, might not have the answers. “Alex I just have one question.” He says lunging forward and grabbing his wrist. “Let go of me.” Hank’s grip tighten just a fraction when Alex tries to pull his wrist out of his hand. He just wants the blond to listen, not to hurt him. 

“Please, I will leave.” He says, his voice getting softer as the emotions try to break him down. He doesn’t want this to be how he sees Alex for the last time. He wants to earn his trust again, wants to tell him why he stopped contact with everyone the last eight years. Alex’s struggles calms and he stares at him with fire in his eyes, giving him those few precious seconds to ask his final question. “Your son, is he mine?” He finally asks and the blond scoffs. “What, you think I’m a slut? That I went around letting others fuck me? God, you are unbelievable. He’s eight, you do the fucking math bozo. I thought you were the genius here? Now get off my property before I call the cops on you.” He growls and with a final tug, his wrist slips out of his grip and the blond races inside, slamming the door closed. 

Hank stands there in shock. He’s frozen and can’t seem to move his feet as his brain goes into overdrive as he processes the new information. He has a son? Why has no one told him? God he wishes that he could turn back time, change all of his decisions. He knew it was wrong not picking up the phone but he had urgent emergencies himself. His mind flashes back to his father’s funeral, the way his mother reacted. Drinking, refusing to get off the couch, someone had to take care of her but couldn’t he just have typed emails as well? 

_“Hank, I am so sorry for your loss. Your father was a great man.” Another relative says that he doesn’t even know the name of. He never truly realized how many friends his father had. He has never seen half of these faces but he nods and says thanks as he stays close to his mother. Nora was a mess, she had tear tracks that were black from here mascara, her hair was disheveled out of her usually perfect bun._

_A freaking car accident. Amazing how life can turn out for the worst but Hank was an adult now, he had to be there for his mom. She needed him more than ever as she tries not to drown in her grief, Hank trying to make it a little easier for her. He still frowns when he comes home to find half a bottle of vodka out and the brunet just quietly dumps the rest down the drain as he tucks his mother in the bed, reeks of vodka but no matter how many promises she makes of not touching another drop, broken once more that Hank can’t believe his mother anymore. “Hello, are you Hank? Norton told me much about you.” A beautiful red head says and he tilts his head. “How do you know my father if I may ask?” He asks and she smiles. “I’m his girlfriend.” She says and Hank’s heart stops. “What?” He asks, not sure if he heard the words right._

_“Yes, he told me that he was a single father, trying to find a other for him. Is that not right?” She asks and Nora appears beside him. “Who is this Hank?” She asks and he just realizes he never got her name. “I’m Sarah Rawson, I was just saying that Norton told me all about his son. It’s sad that I had to meet you for the first time like this, if you ever need anything, just know I’m here. Must be hard without both parents now.” She says with sad eyes and Nora gasps._

_“Excused me? His mother is right here, what are you trying to say to me?” She asks and Sarah looks surprised. “What? He told me that it was just him and his son, told me his mother died at a young age.” She says and Hank feels awkward as their voices raises in volume. Everyone in the room was turning to stare at them and he takes a step back. “Come on mom, lets go sit down.” He tries but she holds up a hand to him. “Are you saying you were sleeping with my husband?!” She shrieks and Sarah looks devastated. “I didn’t know, I promise. I didn’t know he was lying to me!” She says._

_“Get out! I don’t ever want to see your face again!” She shrieks and Hank grabs his mother’s shoulders and turn her away. “I believe you should go.” He says to Sarah and she nods as she quickly walks out of the room. “That bastard!” She screams as she grabs his picture off the frame and throws it across the room. “Mom!” He says shocked and wraps his arms around her. “Mom you need to calm down.” He whispers into her ears as she starts to sob hysterically into his arms. Her knees buckles out and he slowly lowers both of them to sit onto the carpet and rocks her as she sobs loudly._

_How could his father do this to her?_

How could he be such a terrible father? 

If only he knew, if only someone had told him what he left behind. He would have came back, he would have never left Alex alone to raise a baby on his own. Did Alex even finish school because of what he did? His feet move without his permission as he climbs into his car. He doesn’t know what to do. Hank knows he should talk to Erik. The German was very close to Alex, maybe he can tell him more information. That is if he doesn’t kill him first, Hank knows why Erik would barely look at him now. Alex was like the son that Erik didn’t have.   
He looks over at the house once more and was surprised to see a small figure looking at him from upstairs. That must be the boy, Alex’s son. He doesn’t even know his name. 

The boy waves at him and Hank couldn’t help but chuckle as he waves back at the little boy. Sighing as he looks away and puts his car into drive. Driving forward with a destination in mind, and a plan brewing.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“What do you want?” Erik grunts when he notices the brunet in the barn. 

Hank winces but sighs. “Why didn’t you tell me I have a son?” He asks and the German growls under his breath. “What did you do?” He asks and Hank tells him the truth. See, Erik can be a teddy bear but Hank knew he was on his bad side so he really didn’t want to die and be buried in the middle of the woods to never be found again. That could be overdramatic but Hank knew it would be true. “I visited Alex.” He says and Erik throws the brush down. 

The horses nickers as they stomp around, sensing the tension between the two Alphas. “Easy, easy.” He whispers to the white mare as she tosses her head around. She nickers but calms when Erik pets her velvet soft nose. “Hank, I will tell you right now, never ever talk to him again you hear me? I didn’t tell you because Alex told me not to.” He says and Hank feels like he just got shot in the chest. 

Did Alex really hate him that much?

“It was very hard on him. The doctor didn’t like how stressed he was, but Alex continued doing his usual stuff. He always hated change.” He says and Hank nods in agreement. “I can’t fix this can I?” He asks softly and Erik’s eyes soften as he gently places a hand onto his shoulder. “I don’t think so. I don’t think Alex will ever forgive you. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his son. Doesn’t regret keeping him, but I don’t think he wants you in Justin’s life.” He says and Hank vision blurs with tears. 

“His name is Justin?” He asks and the German nods. “I just need to know if he’s happy.” He says finally and Erik sighs. “Yes he is happy, but struggling to move on.” He finally admits and the brunet nods. “How about you come see Beast, the stallion missed you.” He says and Hank’s head shot up. “Beast is still here?” He asks shocked and Erik laughs. “Yes he is, Alex didn’t want us to sell him, took him out for rides every once in awhile for you.” He says as he leads the man to Beast’s stall. The horse nickers and noses at Hank’s shoulder. 

“Oh how I missed you.” Hank says with fresh tears threatening to leave his eyes. The horse nickers loudly and continues to prod at him. “He’s very happy to see you again.” Erik notes as he sees the horse happy and prancing around once again. “Is Havoc still here?” He asks and Erik nods. “Yes, well actually he is in Alex’s barn. The mustang didn’t want to leave the blond’s side. Even when Alex couldn’t ride him for five months, the boy still went outside to take care of Havoc.” Erik says with a smile and Hank wishes he was there. 

“I wish I knew. If I had known…” He trails off and Erik sighs. “Don’t focus on you past, you can’t do anything to change that but tell me, why did you stop contacting not only Alex, but Raven as well?” He asks and Hank sighs. “My dad died in a car accident and my mother was a mess. I got so worried about her, I just stopped replying.” He says and the German understands. “You should tell her that. She thinks you replaced her.” He says and the brunet eyes widen. “I would never replace Raven!” He cries out and Erik nods. “Well, go let her know.” He says and grins softly when Hank runs off. 

Hank runs as he enters the house. “Raven!” He yells and races up the stairs when he didn’t see her in the living room or the kitchen. “Raven!” He yells once more as he barges into her room. “What?” She says groggily as she rubs at her eyes and sits up. “Sorry to wake you but I need to tell you this.” He says and she nods as her brain starts to reboot. “I’m so sorry I stopped contact. My father died in a car accident and my mother became an alcoholic. Then I got into medical school and I was still taking care of my mom that I just stopped emailing you. Raven, I would never replace you. You are my only best friend.” He rambles nearly in tears and she throws her arms around him. 

“I was so scared you replaced me. I am so sorry for just assuming. How is your mom?” She asks and Hank sighs. “Bad, I had no choice but to put her in medical care after she tried to kill herself. But she is being taken care of and I am visiting her every once in a while. She hasn’t touched alcohol in awhile so I’m proud of her.” He says and she smiles as she squeezes his hand. “It must have been so hard for you. You could have talked to me or Alex, we would have listened.” She says gently and he nods. “I know, but I didn’t want to be a burden to anyone.” He says softly. 

“Hank, you will never be a burden to us.” She says and he smiles. “Thank you.” He whispers and she pulls him into a hug once more. Raven always gave the best hugs, he didn’t know how she did it but if wanted hugs, he always went to her for one. 

“I did something stupid.” He finally whispers and she smirks. “Let me guess, you wanted answers so you drove over to Alex’s and it didn’t go very well.” She says and he blinks. “Did he tell you?” He asks in horror and she laughs. “No, I just know you too well.” She giggles out and he slumps in relief. “I have a son.” He whispers and she nods. “Yeah you do.” She says softly and he blinks back tears. “I want to meet him but I doubt that Alex will let me.” He says and she shrugs. “He is very protective of his son. To let you know he is a natural, he took care of Justin like he had a kid before. Justin is very smart, so, so kind. He has your eyes.” She whispers and Hank smiles at her. 

He bet Raven will get in trouble for this but he was so grateful. She took out her phone and hands it to him. “Check through the whole album.” She whispers and he was confused until he realized what the album was about. He checks each one, noting every little detail. He sniffles when he sees Alex laying in a hospital bed with Justin in his arms. The baby sleeping and Alex grinning at the camera, not caring that he looked like a mess and looks exhausted. 

“That was taken three hours after he gave birth. You should have seen his reaction when he held Justin for the first time. He looked awed, truly smiled and didn’t care that he cried happy tears in front of his family.” She says with a smile and Hank didn’t stop the tears from falling. Wishing he was there in that moment. 

“If you want, I can print them or send them for you.” She suggests and he nods silently as he keeps going through the pictures. “I left for College but he kept on sending me pictures so I can be updated.” She says and giggles when it shows Justin with his back pack on with a frown. “First day of school. Justin didn’t want to leave Alex’s side.” She says and Hank chuckles, imagining him whining and clinging onto his mother. Refusing to let go. 

“Alex won’t look at me. What do I do?” He asks and she sighs sadly. “Tell him the truth. Tell him why you stopped contact. Let him know that you didn’t want to, that you want to be a part of Justin’s life. But in order to get into your son’s life, you need Alex to trust you once more.” She says and Hank nods. He knew it was going to be hard, that is was going to take a long time, but he wasn’t going to give up. 

He was never going to give them up again.

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Justin was glad to be back at the farm. He remembered all of his life coming here often. Mom always told him stories of when he lived here and showed him all of the best spots. “Mom, can we go horse back riding?” He asks and his mother looks at him through the rearview mirror. “Of course we can.” He says as he turns into the driveway. 

The boy grins and looks out of the window. Justin knows his family is different. He has noticed that his mom was usually the youngest out of the others that he stands with, noticed that his mom was uncomfortable with the fact but hides it well. He knows his mom loves him, he shows it everyday. Justin wants his mom happy, he thinks back to earlier in the day when he heard his mom speaking angrily. But he wasn’t loud enough that Justin couldn’t hear a word he was saying. 

He remembers looking out of the window and seeing a man walking to his car. Who was he? Why was his mom mad at him when he came by? Was he important? Justin had asked question but his mom only smiled at him. “You will understand when you get older.” He had said then kissed the top of his head. He was eight now, how could he not understand by now? He was smart, he knew he could figure it out. 

His mom had seem hesitant on going to the farm afterwards. Justin made sure to pester him until he finally agreed and got him ready to go to Grandmas. “Alright.” His mother says, bringing Justin back to the present and helped him out of the car. “Mom. Why do people call you Alex? Is that your actual name?” He asks and his mother giggles. “Yes baby, my actual name is Alex but you call me mom.” He says, picking the child up and the boy snuggles into him. 

“Grandma!” He says excitedly and Alex placed him down as he runs to hug her. “Hey, our is my grandson?” She asks and he grins. “I’m good, mommy had a visitor today but I don’t know who it was. He wouldn’t tell me.” He says and his mom scoffs. “Wow, way to call me out.” He says and the boy shrugs. “Oh really now?” Grandma says and raising an eyebrow into his mother’s direction. “It was no one mom.” He says and sits down at the table. “Hey kiddo!” Scott says.

“Hi Uncle Scott.” He says and the man grins. “Want to go and play?” He asks and Justin grins. “Okay, then I want to hang out with mom. He promised we will go on the trail.” He says. “Now hold on, I did not make that promise. However I did say yes so don’t tucker him out too much alright Scott?” He says and the man nods. “Promise.” He says with a grin. “Oh ha-ha, very funny.” He says with a roll of his eyes and the older brother laughs. “You have to admit though, it was kind of funny.” He says and Justin frowns. “It wasn’t funny.” He says and his mom grins at him. Making Justin proud of himself. 

“Lets go.” Scott says and Justin runs out of the back door. “Be careful.” Justin hears his mom says as he runs out into the yard. 

Justin forgets about his thoughts as he runs around freely. But he can sense something is about to change. He just couldn’t tell if it would be a good change or a bad one. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Where’s mom?” He asks when he wanders into the kitchen. “He went to go get the horses ready. How about you go to the barn huh?” She says and he nods. He eyes her with concern when he notices that her eyes are red, as if she was crying. “Are you alright Grandma?” He asks and she nods with a smile. “Yes honey, I’m alright, now go find your mom sweetie.” She says and he nods once more. As he walks out of the front door, he eyes the farm across the dirt road. He wonders if they can visit Uncle Charles and Uncle Erik. As Justin was thinking about his two uncles, he looks over across the road and stops. It was the same man from visiting earlier that morning. He wasn’t too sure since he was at quite a distance but he recognized the figure. Justin shakes his head and runs to the barn. Sure enough he saw his mom tightening the saddle onto Havoc. “Hey mommy.” He says and his mother grins at him.

“Hey baby, are you ready?” He asks and Justin nods eagerly. 

“Come on then.” He says and lifts his son to help him onto his own horse. She was quite small, smaller than the usual horses but Justin fell in love with her instantly and named her S’mores. She was a paint, had brown and white spots throughout her coat and the blond had agreed to the name with a grin. 

“There, you got it?” He asks and the eight year old nods as he watches his mother get onto his own horse. The mustang nickering, happy that his owner was with him once again. Havoc as slowed down within age, but still loved to run in the pasture, and with Alex. “Do you want to go through the meadows or along the trail?” He asks and Justin shrugs. “Up to you mom.” He says. Justin had always liked giving others options, not to mention he chose last time so it was his mom’s turn to choose. 

“Alright, since it has been awhile, lets see how the trail is doing.” He states and Havoc walks outside. “Mommy? Who was that man?” He asks after awhile, walking through the woods. He really wants to know how he was. He had came down the stairs after the man drove off, he had climbed down the stairs and saw his mom lean against the door and wiped at the tears that had fallen down his cheeks. His mom hadn’t noticed that he was there and he watched how quickly his mother cleaned up and pretend that he wasn’t crying earlier, but Justin could see the sadness in his eyes. “No one important honey.” He says and Justin frowns. “No mom, you were sad after he left.” He says and his mother looks at him. “Do you really want to know?” He asks and he nods, wanting answers. “Well, the man that came earlier was… he was your father.” He finally admits, his voice going weak. 

His dad? But wasn’t parents supposed to be happy together? Justin thinks he understands why his mom always says that he would understand better when he gets older now. “Oh. But he made you sad.” He says and Alex nods. “Yeah son, he did.” He says honestly and the boy sighs. “I just want you to know, that if you do want to meet him I give you permission. That I can get something together so you can talk to him.” He says giving his son the option. “I want to meet him but I don’t like that he makes you sad.” He says and the blond nods. “I get that baby, but don’t let anyone stop you from making your decisions.” He says and Justin looks out to the horizon. “Can I think about it?” He asks and Alex nods. “Take as long as you want.” He promises and the boy smiles as he sees the meadow up ahead. 

S’mores nickers as the mare quickens her pace. Havoc nickers and tosses his head at her, making her slow down. Alex chuckles at the two horses and pats the side of his mustang’s neck. “Good job old boy.” He says softly and Havoc nickers quietly, leaning into his hand. 

Justin stays quiet, his brain trying to process everything all at once. Aren’t parents supposed to be happy? He listens to his friends talk about how their parents played around and being happy together, but his dad was never around. He barely knows what he looks like, but he was happy with his mom. 

But is his mom truly happy? 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Hank sighs as he continues to look at each photo. He knows what you are thinking. Get over him already, but he just… can’t. Hank never met anyone that made him feel the same way that Alex had eight years ago. Hell, he still has those feelings, he just doesn’t know what to do. _Think brain think_. He pleads as he struggles to fully process what was going on. He bets his whole life would have been different if he had kept in touch. Would Alex have told him anyways? The day he found out, would he have called to tell him the news or tried to keep the main secret in? Make sure Hank had never found out. 

There was a knock on the door and he looks over to the closed door. “Come in.” He says and Charles peeks around the door. “Hey, just wanted you to know that dinner will be ready in an hour.” He says and Hank nods. “Thanks Charles.” He says and the other male nods as he doesn’t really look him in the eye. As he was about to fully close the door, Hank sits up. “Charles?” He asks and he peeks his head into the room once again. “Yes?” He says and the brunet smiles. 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I know I really hurt your feelings when I didn’t come back.” He says and the man smiles softly. He walks in and gently sits down beside the twenty six year old. “Hank you had school. Also, Raven told me what happened to your parents, don’t be mad at her.” He says and the brunet shakes his head. “No, although I wanted to be the one to tell you but I understand.” Hank says. 

“And I understand, I would have probably done the same thing if our roles were reversed.” He says and the Alpha nodded. “Do you forgive me?” He asked, hoping that he would be able to keep this friendship alive. Charles smiles and pulls him into a hug that Hank finds that he really needed. “Of course I do. I didn’t want to but once I heard your story, I figured that you had a lot on your plate.” He whispered and Hank tightens his hold, finally letting all of his guilt out. He sniffles, struggling not to cry but the man simply just ran his fingers through his brown hair and told him it was alright. That he was there for him. 

“Thank you, I was so scared that our friendship was done.” He says and Charles shakes his head. “It takes a lot to get me to hate you.” He says and Hank chuckles because it was true. “Do you think Erik would forgive me?” He asks and Charles sighs. “I don’t know Hank. I think he will talk to you like a friend but he holds the people he cares about very close. You have made a lot of us hurt and he was furious. But I liked to think that over time, he will forgive you fully.” He says and the brunet nods. He guesses that was about the best he was going to get with the German. 

“Charles, why did no one tell me I had a son.” He whispered and the man looks away. “Both Erik and I had a very long conversation about that. We wanted what was best for everyone, Alex didn’t want you to know but he secretly wanted you there. He told me but he didn’t want you to give up everything just because of him. He wanted you to achieve your dreams, he wanted you to be so happy. I think he was afraid that if you did give up everything and came back for him, that he was afraid that in the end you were going to resent him for making you give up everything.” He says and Hank looks down.

He didn’t even think of that. He didn’t know that Alex had a reason to make sure he didn’t knew. It makes sense but Hank doesn’t believe that was going to happen at all. He doesn’t believe it for a second but he understood the reasoning. He knew that was what happened when he was born. His own parents were going to split ways before his mother found out that she was pregnant with Hank and Norton came back. Didn’t want her to face this alone, but in the end they hated each other even more. 

It was their plan to split up when he turned eighteen. His mother sat him down and told him the whole truth. Was that going to happen to them if he came back? Alex and him hating each other and agreeing not to split up just because of Justin? Hank knows that it might work out, believes it will. He just needs Alex to know that it might work out. 

He needs to tell Alex everything, now not later. Needs Alex to know that he wasn’t going to use him again. Needs to squash down those doubts that Hank wasn’t going to go and sleep around or was going to leave once he got bored. Not that Hank will ever get bored of the blond, Alex was his whole world. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hank fiddles around with his phone in his hands. The amount of times he nearly clicked onto the blond’s number but shutting it off was a lot. He lost count after the twentieth time and his leg bounces in agitation. He lets out a breath and looks out of window in his bedroom that he was staying in. Watching the birds fly and the trees sway in the wind. 

Was it smart to do this today. To tell Alex the truth, maybe he should wait a couple of days before calling. Should he tell him over the phone? He should probably tell him in person but how does he make Alex agree to meet up with him? Hank doesn’t want to force him, he should respect his decisions and leave him be but in his brain, he just can’t. He doesn’t want the boy to grow up without a father. Hank himself doesn’t know if he can continue on with his life knowing he has a son. 

Will Alex even tell Justin about him? That he visited him earlier, give him the option to meet him or not. He knows Alex will always do what he thought was right but Hank is afraid that he won’t mention him at all to his son because of what he did. He won’t call Alex overdramatic, that he was taking the situation far out of control because he deserves it.

But if this was going to work, they **both** need to forgive each other and learn to trust each other without doubts again. Maybe Alex had doubts in the beginning, knowing he was building himself up for heart break because Hank was leaving at the end of the summer. Hank knows he still loves Alex, giving the reactions he feels around him. His heart beating faster, butterflies fluttering in his stomach, his lungs almost refusing to breathe, but the main question is, does Alex still love him? 

He closes his eyes as he let the phone slip out of his grip and bounce onto the carpet floor. One glance and he knows it will be fine, didn’t fall very far at all. He doesn’t know how to fix this, he never ran into a problem without a solution to fix it but this one was all up to Alex. He knew he couldn’t control the solution, Alex was and he hates not having control but he knows that whatever Alex decides, it was probably for the best. 

That was a plan. Tell Alex the truth about why he stopped then let him know that Hank would never be mad at him. That he was alright with whatever plan he decides. If Hank can never see them again, he is alright with that. If Hank was only allowed to see Justin on certain days as long as he doesn’t try to talk to him, he can handle it won’t be a problem. But if (hopefully) Alex decides that he will give him a second chance to fix his mistakes and never repeats them, he will be so happy with that. 

With the new determination that was filling his whole body he reaches down to grab his phone. Quickly inputting his password and scrolling his contacts. He won’t hesitate this time, and he will try to get to meet up with the blond so he can tell him in person than through a phone. He was about to click onto the call button when his phone buzzes, making him nearly fall off the bed in fright. He sees a picture of Alex on his caller ID and his breathe catches in his throat. Why was Alex calling him? Did he already make a decision without knowing the full story?   
Hank wasn’t sure if he wants to know but he will always listen to what his ex-lover has to say. With confidence, he answers the call. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey Hank.” Alex says hesitantly and the brunet couldn’t stop his grin. “Alex, I’m so glad you called.” He says softly and the blond makes a noise on the other end of the line. “Yeah well, don’t expect this often. I just wanted you to know that I told my son that you were in town and gave him the option to meet you or not.” He says and Hank’s mind goes blank.   
So he did tell Justin about him. Hank couldn’t stop the warm happiness flooding throughout his chest and the full smile. Even there was a chance that the young boy doesn’t want to meet him ever, he was glad that Justin at least knows who his father was. “Well, I just wanted you to know that he had agreed to meet you.” Alex continues slowly. 

“Really? That’s amazing. When do you want to meet up?” He asks and he holds his breath, waiting for the answer. “Justin wants to meet you tomorrow, um at the only park. Shouldn’t be hard to find.” Alex says and Hank nods, feeling stupid and stopping when he realizes that Alex can’t see him through the phone. “Will you be there? I really need to talk to you.” He says gently and he hears Alex take a breath. “I don’t know Hank. I’ll be there but I don’t think it’s a good idea to talk to each other.” Alex says, sounding choked up and Hank hates the fact that it was his fault for Alex sounding so sad. 

“Please?” He finally begs and the line is silent for a couple of heartbeats. Hank was scared that he made Alex back off and hang up on him. “Fine, but only for five minutes.” He finally says and Hank sighs out in relief. “That is all I ask for.” He says quickly. “Okay, see you tomorrow then.” Alex says and Hank doesn’t want the phone call to end. He wants to keep hearing Alex voice flowing through him. “Of course. See you at three?” He asks and Alex makes an affirmative noise and hangs up. 

Hank hangs up and he looks up. At least he has a chance to fix this whole mess. To at least tell the truth and let the blond have his decision. He hopes they can at least stay as friends, that is all he can ask and hope for in the end. 

Hank just can’t screw this up tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone commenting and encouraging me to continue this story! Honestly, I'm just glad that people are reading it and enjoying it. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the weather constantly cancelling school, I am having lots of time to write. 
> 
> And here is the long chapter I promised. 
> 
> The boys are slowly starting to get closer but is their close friends going to stop them?

**Chapter Four:**

“Damn it, why did I agree to this?” He grumbles as sits on the park bench, keeping an eye on his son who was on the playground. “Because you know you had to do the right thing?” Sean asks and Alex gives the red head a look. Sean was new, but he was a damn good vet. He had made sure that Bandit was healthy multiple times since that dog was trying to kill itself as a puppy. The young Golden Retriever pup had even tried to eat a dead battery on him. Key word it tried. 

“Yeah but I could just have him talk to Justin, not me.” He deadpans and Sean shrugs. “I think, somewhere deep down in you, wants Hank to stay around.” He says and Alex shakes his head. “Why would I want that?” He asks and looks pleadingly to his best friend. The Beta shrugged and smiles at him. “Maybe because even if he hurt you, you still love him.” He whispers and Alex sighs as he wraps his arms around himself. 

“Justin, don’t you dare run up that slide.” He calls out and the boy freezes then quickly scrambles away from said slide. “I don’t know what you are talking about mom.” He says then runs off quickly. “He definitely has your sass.” Sean comments as they watched the boy run away amused. “I just hope he doesn’t make the same mistakes I did.” He says and the ginger chuckles. “Nah, you’re a mom. You will grill it into his brain and you can be scary when you want to be.” He says and Alex giggles. 

“I’m a good mom huh?” He asks and Sean smirks as he nods. “Hell yeah you’re a good mom.” He says and both males dissolves into giggles. Alex looks over and smiles when he sees Justin holding out a hand and helping a girl up. “He is such a great kid.” He says and Sean sighs. “Man, now I want kids. You make me jealous man.” He says with a shake of his head and the blond shrugs. “You will find someone soon Sean.” He says and the ginger nods. “I like to think so.” He says. 

“Hey man, I think that’s Hank.” Sean says suddenly and points to a brunet. Alex looks at his phone for the time. Three o’clock, fucking punctual as usual. Alex suddenly doesn’t want to go through with this. He doesn’t want Justin meeting his father. What if Justin likes him better? What if his child that he raised on his own demands he wants to live with his father? Alex wouldn’t be able to live. What if Hank is just using him just so he can get Justin? What if he finally gets his son then leave without him? That he only came for his son? 

“I can’t.” He finally gets out and Sean squeezes his shoulder. “Hey whatever you are thinking right now, it isn’t going to happen.” He says determined and Alex nods while clinging onto his wrists with a tight grip. “Thanks Sean.” He whispers and the ginger grins. “Well I’m glad you asked me to be here if anything happens.” He says.

Alex takes a deep breath before standing up. “Justin.” He says and the boy sighs before going to his mother. Alex looks over to see that Hank had spotted them but stayed away to let them come to him. Alex sighs before kneeling down and putting his hands onto his little shoulders. “Alright, are you ready?” He asks and the boy shakes his head. Alex tilts his head to the side in confusion. Did Justin change his mind suddenly? “I just need a minute.” He says softly and the blond nods. “Just remember, I’m here. If you want to go home, just say the word.” He says and the boy nods. They had both sat down the night before and talked about little signs and to let each other know that it was alright if they changed their minds the last minute. 

“I’m ready now.” He says and Alex kisses the top of the sandy blond locks and stands up. Justin grips onto his hand as Alex gently guides him to the brunet. Alex barely makes eye contact as he stops in front of the Alpha he fell in love with eight years ago. He quickly guides Justin behind his legs and holds himself straight, letting Hank know that he was very serious about this.

“Okay, we need to get a couple of things straight before I let you talk to my son. You stay where I can see you. No going behind trees or taking a step out of this park or you will never see us again. Secondly, don’t try to manipulate him or convince him things aren’t true, don’t try to talk him into living with you or even looking at him the wrong way. If Justin says he never wants to see you again, then he is never going to see you again. Do you understand?” He asks and Hank nods. 

“Of course. Can we talk afterwards?” He asks and Alex clenches his jaw. “It depends how well you treat him.” He responds and the brunet sighs. “Alright.” He says. With his heart beating loud and keeping his emotions down, Alex steps back and touches the back of his son’s head. “Hank meet your son Justin. Justin meet your father Hank.” He introduces and Justin looks at him and with him giving his son a nod, the boy takes a step forward and holds out his hand. “It’s very nice to meet you.” He says politely and the blond smiles. 

Hank kneels down onto the grass and gives him a small smile. “It’s very nice to meet you Justin.” Alex nods and takes a few steps back, letting them have their privacy. “Where are you going?” Justin asks in alarm and the blond quickly sooths him. “It’s alright, I will just be on the park bench beside Sean alright?” He asks and the boy quickly calms down and nods. “I will let you two have your privacy.” He says quietly and quickly goes back to Sean. “So?” Sean prompts and Alex sighs. “Well, they are talking. So I think it will go alright.” He says quietly. Sean nods and keeps an eye on the duo. 

Alex let his thoughts wander, he tends to do that when he has to wait for a long amount of time. The blond loves his son, he doesn’t want him to get hurt. He hopes Hank won’t turn him away. He was just glad he was able to finish high school. His belly didn’t bloat too big but the female doctor had said it was normal for first time pregnancies, but normal for male Omegas to have a small bump. Alex just had to put on baggy sweaters for school to hide the bump and no one questioned it. Hell, Alex didn’t even noticed he was pregnant at first. When he was sick, he had just assumed that it was a stomach bug. Jean, Scott’s girlfriend, had the flu so it wasn’t normal for Scott to bring it home and give it to his younger brother. Alex didn’t even think it was pregnancy until he noticed that his clothes wasn’t fitting properly and he had a small bump. 

_Thank god it was Saturday. Alex really needed a day to sleep in. He was just so tired constantly lately and he had finally gotten over that stomach bug. Who knew stomach bugs could last for weeks? He was just glad that he didn’t have to throw up anymore. He didn’t bother to skip school, lessons were important and he really didn’t like to miss them, not wanting to catch up. It was a lot of work, especially since they were all University courses._

_Even then it was a lot of work to get a high mark. Sure the classes were easy to him, but all the assignments were such a killjoy. But it was finally, blissfully a Saturday and he was going to take advantage of it. “Yo Alex, get up! It’s late.” Scott calls while pounding onto his bedroom door. Alex groans loudly, pulling his pillow over his head. What time was it? He blearily looks up and blinks at the time. Shit it was late, Alex NEVER slept in until one in the afternoon. It was unheard of. He scrambles out of the bed and yawns. “I’m up!” He yells when Scott pounds onto the door again._

_He sighs as he stretches and grabs a grey shirt to throw on. He frowns when he tugs it down. “What the?” He asks and yanks the shirt off again. He looks down to his stomach and runs his hand over it. “What?” He asks once more when he notices that it was slightly bloated. He walks to his mirror and stands to the side, the bump stood out more. What is going on? Why did he gain weight suddenly? He swore it wasn’t there last night, but it couldn’t just appear over night. It didn’t make sense at all._

_He rubs both hands onto his stomach and sits down onto the bed, not sure what was going on. He didn’t know if he wanted to go to his parents about this and he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell Scott. Maybe Raven? She might have an idea to what was going on. Alex concentrates to what might be possibly wrong with him. He knew it wasn’t some disease, none of then would have a bloated stomach, it wasn’t weight gain since he could eat a lot of food and not gain anything. It couldn’t be pregnancy because he didn’t have sex in five months._

_Wait…._

_Nausea, weight gain, fatigue, he had only really been sick in the mornings but the last few weeks it had been all day. He had been sleeping in a lot more, making him almost miss the bus a few times, the weight would gain over time. Hank had left about four to five months ago…_

_“Oh shit.” Alex yelps. No, no way in hell he was pregnant. He wasn’t that stupid was he? He knew they used protection except the first time. But Omegas couldn’t get pregnant after the first time, it was rare for that to even happen. Alex forcing himself not to panic, grabs a shirt, that Alex was procrastinating to give to his brother since it was a size too big on him, slips it on and forces himself to breath calmly since it fits him almost perfectly. Hopefully none of his family members notice and god how is Alex supposed to get a pregnancy test? They will notice and blabber on him to his mom, Alex sniffles, pressing the heel of his hands into his eyes to prevent the tears from falling._

_God he doesn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to steal, but he didn’t want to get Raven into trouble for buying him a pregnancy test. Is there a chance he can go to a doctor and not get tattled on? Maybe, he knew a doctor that was nice. She didn’t tell his parents about anything they have talked about? Alex knew he could trust her, she was the only person he could think of._

_“Hey Scott? Is there any chance I can borrow your car? Raven and I want to go hang out.” He lies smoothly and Scott nods. “Shouldn’t be a problem, just don’t get a scratch on her.” He says but throws his car keys to Alex. “You know I won’t.” He snarks back and quickly walks off to the truck. His thoughts flying around, he takes a deep breath before he drives off. He really needs to focus onto the road or he is going to cause an accident._

_Driving as quick as the road says he can, it didn’t take long for him to arrive at the clinic. He turns the engine off and looks across the street to see that the clinic wasn’t very busy at all. He takes a shuddering breath as he opens the truck’s door and hops out of Scott’s red truck. “Okay Alex, you can do this.” He whispers to himself into the trucks side mirror and he nearly laughs at himself. He was standing beside a truck talking to himself in the mirror, anybody who walked by would think he was going crazy._

_Maybe he was._

_With dread in his stomach, he walks into the clinic and smiles when he sees Justine. She smiles at him and wanders over to where he was standing. “Hey Alex, is there something I can help you with?” She asks while raising a perfect eyebrow. She was a older woman who had to treat both brothers many times during their childhood. Alex and Scott were always getting themselves hurt when they were young. Alex smiles at her as he remembers the times his parents took him to Justine to help treat him because he had either played too rough with Scott or fallen out of a tree (he broke an arm while fallen, it wasn’t his fault he swears, how was he supposed to know that the branch was rotten when he was seven?) to this._

_“Yeah actually, can we talk alone?” He asks quietly and she nods, looking concerned. She leads him to a private room and let him sit onto the bed provided. “Are you alright?” She asks fondly, the amounts of times she had taken care of the Summer brothers, they were like sons that she was unable to have. She was barren and unable to have children._

_“Promise me that you won’t tell my parents that I was here.” He says and she immediately nods. She couldn’t anyway because of doctor patient confidentiality. It was law not to tell people outside about their patients. “I think I might be pregnant.” He says and she blinks. “Can you tell me your symptoms? Did you take a test?” She asks and the blond fidgets in his spot. “I’m growing out of my clothes.” He admits with a blush on his cheeks. “May I see?” She asks and he sighs but takes his shirt off. “May I?” She asked, her hands hovering over his chest and he nods. She places her hands onto his stomach and he shivers, goosebumps covering his arms._

_“Have you been nauseous lately?” She asks and he nods. “Yeah, I just thought it was a stomach flu.” He replies and she hums. Justine presses gently against his stomach and smiles. “Fatigue?” She prompts and he nods._

_“Alright, I am going to give you a pregnancy test for you to use.” She says and rolls her chair to her desk and opens the bottom door. She grabs a box and hands it to him. “There are three in them, so if you could use all three would be the best suggestion.” She says and he nods as he hesitantly takes the box out of her hand, he doesn’t open it right away, he just stares down at the object, flipping it around to see the different labels. “I’ll give you a moment of privacy.” She says gently and leaves the room._

_Alex takes several deep breaths as he encourages himself to take the next step. After a few minutes he pushes himself off the bed and walks into the bathroom that was conjoined with his. What will he do if he was pregnant? How can he finish high school? Oh god, he will have to tell his parents. He couldn’t hide this from them, they would find out eventually and they will be angry. Will they kick him out? He didn’t think they would but there was always a chance that it could happen. Feeling rather dizzy he quickly does his business and recaps them. He places them onto the counter face down, not wanting to see the results right away after ten minutes._

_He needs a moment._

_Forcing himself to breath, he slides down the wall to sit onto the floor as he wraps his arms around his knees. He could trust Justine, she was always good to talk to. She was like a second mother to him, that he could go to for moments like this. When he was too afraid to actually go to his parents but needed to get it off his chest that his friends wouldn’t really understand. He was lucky enough that they were at work or sleeping when Alex was sick. He remembers nights where he barely got any sleep, waking up almost every hour feeling nauseous and barely making it to the toilet before being sick._

_He glances at the clock and sighs as he sees that only three minutes have passed. Why does time have to be so slow now? He listens to the clock tick, now noticing how loud it could really get and it was starting to make him really nervous. He was already nervous enough and trying to make plans. Trying to count all of his options._

_Why was he so stupid? Somewhere deep inside of him knew that this was going to happen to him. That he was going to fall in love with someone that was never going to be around. Alex knew that Hank was leaving at the end of the summer but he still acted. Why couldn’t he find someone that will truly love him? To whisper that he was their whole world, to make sure he felt loved and never leave him behind. To do small actions to make him happy. His dad would come home with flowers for his mom just because he was thinking of her. Why couldn’t he have that?_

_Maybe this is how the universe wanted him. People say that God has a plan for all of them, what was the point of this plan? To maybe be pregnant at seventeen and have his home threatened to be taken away. This is why he doesn’t believe in God or Jesus like some people do. Everyone has there own preferences but to him, it was all bull shit. He jumps when there was a knock on the door and he looks up startled when Justine opens the door. “Hey, just wanted to know if you got the results yet.” She says and he shrugs._

_“You know, you don’t have to be alone.” She offers and he takes her hand, squeezing hard as he tries to quiet his thoughts. She sits beside him and stays silent, it was a comfortable silence and Alex was grateful for her silent support. “I need to look but I’m afraid.” He whispers and she nods in understanding. “Having a baby can be scary, but I’m here for you all the way.” The elder woman says and he smiles at her. “Thanks Justine, for everything.” He says and she smiles. With new found confidence, he gets up and grabs the tests, sitting back down beside the doctor._

_He can do this._

_He flips the first test to see the plus sign. His breath hitches, not sure what to think of the result he quickly flips the other two tests to also see the plus signs. It was official, he was pregnant with Hank’s child. Emotions slams into his all at once and he covers his mouth with his hand to stop the sobs from escaping. The woman beside him only pulls him into her arms, sensing the distress that the blond was in._

_What the fuck was he going to do?_

“Alex.” 

He jumps, suddenly back into reality he looks over to Sean who was looking at him concerned. “Yeah?” He asks and the ginger frowns. “I was trying to talk to you, but you seemed to have zoned out.” He says and Alex sighs as he relaxes back into the bench. “Yeah sorry, I was thinking.” He says and he smiles. “You seem to be doing that a lot lately.” He teases and Alex kicks him. He quickly looks around and sighs out in relief when he spots his son, still in his eyesight and still talking to Hank. 

Sean’s phone buzzes and the blond looks over as Sean curses. “I gotta go, I have an emergency at the vet.” He says and Alex nods at him as Sean hurries off. Great, more time for thinking. Alex sighs as he takes his wallet out, shifting to see what he could find that he hadn’t notice was in his wallet before. He stops when he sees a folded piece of paper that was hidden. What the? He unfolds the paper and he smiles at what it was. 

It was a picture of his ultrasound when he was about six months along. He strokes his thumb over along the curve of the child’s head. He thought the ultrasounds were the best part of being pregnant, they always took his breath away. 

When Scott had found out he was pissed. Being the over protective brother he was, he instantly wanted to hunt Hank down to kill him. He had wanted Alex to get rid of the baby for awhile, which had Alex bursts into tears after he had first demanded the order, which had Scott immediately realize what he did and apologized for it. It took both brothers a while to get back on even ground. Scott accepting that his younger brother was having a kid and Alex wasn’t able to forgive him after telling him to get rid of his baby. 

It seemed like in the end, Jean talked some sense into both of them. Separately she had sat down with each brother and talked about how they were brothers and yeah, life was going to throw a curveball, but they had to stick together because that is what family is about. Sticking together through the thick and thin, supporting each other no matter how hard it can be at times. Scott had then apologized to Alex once more and the blond apologizing back and forgiving his older brother about the comment he had made. Both brothers had cried and hugged it out thankfully. 

After that day, Scott was the best supportive brother Alex could ask for. Always making sure he was comfortable and that if he needed anything, Scott would get it for him in a heartbeat. Sure he got overbearing and protective when Alex was close to the due date but Alex knew he meant well. That he was only acting that way because his brother loves him. He had said he wanted to be at every appointment from now on and Alex hesitantly asked if he wanted to be there for his ultrasound. 

Alex didn’t regret that choice at all. 

_“Man this is exciting.” Scott says while Alex leans back onto the bed that was cold. “Yeah, this part is the best part.” Alex comments as the thin hospital gown starts to slowly warm his cold body. Why was clinic’s always so cold? “I’m glad Justine is your doctor, I know I can trust her.” He says and Alex grins. “Yeah, she helped a lot.” He says and he truly means it._   
_“How is the mother today?” She jokes and Alex rolls his eyes as he ignores the joy and warmth at the thought course through his chest. “I’m good, ready to see my kid and get the gender finally.” He says and she beams when she spots Scott. “I was wondering when you were joining us.” She teases and Scott chuckles. “Yeah well brothers stick together.” He says and Alex grins as Scott takes his hand._

_“Well lets get this started then.” She says as she wells the machine closer to them. She puts on the latex gloves as she lifts the gown to revel his slightly swollen stomach. “Six months, you should feel the baby kick very soon.” She confirms and Alex grins. “Bet that will feel weird.” He says and she giggles. She grabs the tube of gel and shakes it then takes the cap off. “Caution, this might be a little cold.” She warns and squirts some gel into a small circle near the bottom of his stomach._

_“A little cold she says.” He grumbles as she grabs the wand. She gives the blond a look then presses the wand with little pressure to his skin, clicking on a couple of buttons a picture pops up onto the screen. A swooshing sounds over the speakers that had Alex grinning with tears in his eyes and Scott gasping. “What is that?” He asks and both Omegas giggle. “It’s the baby’s heartbeat.” Justine says and Scott eyes widen. “Here we go, there it is. Developing very nicely.” She comments, making notes into her memory as she angles the wand a bit to get a better view of the baby._

_“Congratulations, it’s a boy. You see here, there is his legs and his arms.” She points and smiles at the two boys not taking their eyes off the screen. “I’m having a son.” Alex finally whispers as a tear rolls down his cheek. “You’re going to be a mom.” Scott says as if he was truly realizing the situation now. “There’s a human being growing inside my stomach.” The blond whispers in awe and she grins as she freezes the picture to take the wand off his stomach. “Would you like a couple of copies?” She asks and Scott answers for his brother since he was off in his own world._

_“Copy about five. Mom and dad would want one.” He says and she nods._

_There was a human being in his stomach. Alex couldn’t believe it, he was really going to be a mom. He knows he is crying but he finds that he really doesn’t care all too much. Suddenly he wishes that Hank was beside him, watching this progress with him. Alex knew he was being selfish but why couldn’t he be here for him? Alex logically already knew why, he had many reasons but Alex still couldn’t help but wish for him to be right by his side._

_But it wasn’t going to happen. Alex was fine with that. Made peace with it in the end._

_Right?_

He looks back up to see Justin walking to him with Hank behind him. His heart nearly stops, scared what was going to happen he puts the picture into his pocket and holds out his arms. Justin immediately curls into them and he suddenly wanted to know what they had talked about. But it wasn’t his business and Hank still had to talk to him before the visit was finally going to end. 

“Hey, did you have a good time?” He asks softly, more like a whisper so only his son could hear his question. The boy simply nodded and a spike of worry flashes through his mind, he hoped that it went well. “Alright, I’m going to talk to him for a few minutes, are you alright with staying here?” He asks more loudly and Justin nods but grabs his hand before Alex could get very far. “Stay within eyesight?” He asks and the blond giggles. “of course, the rules apply to me as well baby.” He reassures and the boy relaxes, then gives him a curt nod. 

Alex stops in front of Hank, both males fiddling with their hands, not exactly looking at each other. The awkward tension increasing over time and the blond needs to say something before he goes crazy. “Well, I said five minutes.” 

“I need to tell you why I stopped contacting.” He says quickly and Alex sighs almost in defeat. He really didn’t want to hear it, it could be a lot of things why he stopped. He could have moved on, he could have realize that focusing on his job was better than him, or he could have even never actually liked him in the first place, just wanted someone to play with. “Do I want to hear it?” He asks, trying to not let his anger get the best of him. But he feels it slowly fill his core and fighting to get out. 

“When I arrived back at New York, my father got into a car accident and died. My mother grieved so hard that she turned to alcohol for help, but only made her depression even worse. It was so hard for me because I had to go to University and take care of my mom at the same time. Then we found out that dad was cheating the whole time at his funeral and my mom tried to commit suicide. Raven had already yelled at me for not going to her or you and I just thought that in the end, you would be better off without me. Now I can see that I was so wrong. I understand if you want me to leave your family alone but I just need to know if you forgive me?”

Alex looks at him with surprise from the confession. 

He was not expecting that outcome and suddenly he felt so selfish. He was so focused on himself that he had made Hank feel even worse at himself and his anger immediately died down. Instead the anger was replaced with guilt. He didn’t even think of that reason on why he stopped altogether and now, suddenly he didn’t blame him anymore. 

“I’m sorry that I have been so selfish. Of course I forgive you, I think I had forgiven you a long time ago but I was hurt and I wanted to blame someone and it turned to you. How about we restart? I could really use a friend right now. I don’t know if we can get together again but I know Justin always wanted to know who his father was and I don’t want to hurt him by sending you away and never seeing him again.” Alex finally lets out. Sean was so fucking right, Alex and his stupid heart was still in love with him and he didn’t even know why anymore. 

He doesn’t even know if he can trust Hank and his own heart to go back to the way it was. 

“That is all I could ask for Alex. Thank you so, so much. I know this must be so hard for you at the moment. Also, don’t apologize for being selfish, you have a right to be selfish right now.” He says gently and the blond turns to see if Justin was still at the bench. “Well, Justin and I need to get home. I have lots of stuff to finish before work tomorrow.” He says and Hank nods. “Alex?” He asks before the Omega could walk off and he tilts his head to show that he was listening. “Did you manage to finish school?” He asks and Alex sighs. “Yeah, I graduated.” He says and Hank sighs out in relief. He was thankful that Alex manage to finish High School. 

Alex starts to head back to his son when he suddenly realizes what he had wanted to do. He turns around to see that Hank was still there and he pulls the folded picture out of his pocket. “Here, you can have this, I have an extra copy at home.” He says and ignores the butterflies when the brunet’s fingers brushes against his. He watched closely as Hank slowly unfolds the photo slowly and registers the surprise that spread across his face. 

The brunet looks up at him with tears in his eyes and smiles. “Thank you so much.” He finally whispers and he gives him a small smile in return. “I was six months in case you wanted to know.” Was his reply and takes a few steps away from him. He couldn’t handle being around him much longer. He couldn’t trust himself not to do something stupid like kiss him. “Goodbye McCoy.” He says and quickly walks to Justin. He had to leave, it still hurts. 

“Lets go home.” He whispers and Justin nods as he takes his mom’s hand and lets his mother lead him to the jeep. Alex doesn’t turn back but he could still feel his eyes on him as he settles his son into the backseat. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Bandit senses that something big had happen. The Golden Retriever kept on nuzzling Justin and him as the dog whines. “It’s alright boy.” Alex whispers as he pets his ears, making the dog’s tail wag happily at the attention he was receiving. Justin wanders into the kitchen and sits down at the table. “Don’t you want to know what happened?” He asks and Alex chuckles. “Only if you want to talk about it sweetie. It was your conversation after all.” He says. 

He thinks he is a good mother. Trying to teach his son important lessons that could help him in the future. His own parents hate it when Alex doubted himself but sometimes he truly had to wonder if he was doing good or not. There isn’t a handbook to parenting, he is only doing his best and believing that he was doing a decent job in the end. “I asked him why he wasn’t around often.” He says and Alex stops what he was doing and turns to look at him. Justin was looking down at the floor, with his hand in Bandit’s fur as the retriever whines while placing his head onto the boy’s leg. 

Alex sits down across from him and just waits for Justin to continue. Reaching across the table, he places his hand on top of his son’s and the boy lets out a shuddering breath. “He said that he had to take care of his own family in New York.” He says quietly and Alex nods. “He told me the same thing. His parents are struggling at the moment.” He says softly and Justin sniffles, wiping at his eyes. Alex immediately gets out of his seat and pulls his child into his arms. The boy’s shoulders were shaking as he places his face into his mother’s neck, seeking comfort and safety. “Shh baby, I got you. Let it all out.” He whispers as the boy starts to cry. He hated that Justin was hurting. Maybe having Hank around was a bad idea, he wants his son to be happy and if McCoy made him miserable, Alex wouldn’t hesitate to get rid of him. 

Justin was his whole world, he would do anything for Justin. He is a huge blessing in his life and he knew he did the right thing by keeping him even though everyone else wanted him to put the baby up for adoption. He refused that option, he loves his child right from the start. He named him after Justine, the elder doctor had sadly passed away when she went into a car accident. It broke Alex’s heart when he found out she died when Justin was two years old, the boy will never remember his Godmother. 

He had asked Erik to be Justin’s Godfather so if anything happened to him, he knew Erik would do good for him. Alex was surprised when he asked and the German had shed a few tears. Alex was a little proud but wouldn’t say it out loud, Erik would make him pay for saying that Erik can cry. 

He rocks him back and forth, humming the lullaby that he used to hum when he was a tiny baby in his arms. Justin calms down almost instantly, still sniffling but humming with his mom. “There we go, see? Everything will be okay.” He continues to whisper into his son’s ear and turns to kiss his sandy blond locks. “Mommy? Will he be around more often?” He asks and Alex pulls away so he could get a good look at him. “Do you want him around?” He asks and the boy nods. “But only if he doesn’t make you sad anymore.” He says and Alex smiles. He knows for a fact that he will be sad for a while before truly believing that Hank will stick around this time but he didn’t have the heart to tell him. Justin wants him to be happy just like he wants Justin to be happy. 

They were quite a pair.

“Okay baby. When do you want to see him again?” He asks, the blond wants to let him know that he has the option. That he had the choice when to see him and when not to see him. Alex just hopes that Hank will understand. “Next Saturday. I have school tomorrow.” Justin says and Alex giggles. “That’s right. I almost forgot.” He says in a teasing tone making the boy roll his eyes. “Did you really?” He asks sarcastically and Alex felt proud to make his son smile. “Yeah, Raven will be here tomorrow because I have to work late.” He informs him and Justin pouts. “Do you have to?” He asks and the blond gives him a fond grin and kisses his son’s forehead. “Yeah baby, just have to finish this project.” He says and Justin sighs but nods in understanding. 

In case you didn’t know, Alex works in the local garage. Building and fixing all kinds of vehicles. He had taken the project where he had build a Cadillac right from it’s frame and he was almost done. He just had to finish fixing the engine and install it in, then he was finally finished. The coworkers all loves him to be there because Alex was pretty good at modifying cars to be better. He might be one of the two Omegas there but they respect him and call him badass. He still wasn’t sure why but it might be because he doesn’t take anyone’s bullshit. 

“Now, what do you want for dinner?” He asks and the boy grins. “Chinese?” He asks innocently and Alex thinks yeah, after the day they had, it sounded perfect. They deserved it. “Sounds perfect.” He says with a matching grin. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Hank felt more content than he ever has in a long, long time. 

He told Raven everything. Making sure she was updated and it was normal to tell your best friend what had happened. She had hummed and was genuinely surprised on what had happened. She listened very closely, cataloging everything. Raven was always a good listener. She also gave such good advise. Hank hopes that Raven finds someone that made her truly happy soon. 

“So, he gave you a picture of the ultrasound. I’m surprised honestly, he was angry at you for a long time. But this is a good thing, you can get closer to your son and maybe make Alex happy once more. He had never moved on, well he had a few dates but they all abandoned him the minute they found out that he had a kid at home.” She says and he was shocked. He knows that everyone has a hard time, especially mothers who already had kids. “He gave up pretty quickly after the third time, doesn’t surprise me but Justin makes him happy.” She says and Hank felt bad. 

His mom always believed in soulmates. Says everyone has a true love out there in the world and he hoped that he found his. Alex made him feel alive. Like this is how life should be, he had already handed in the paperwork to get the spot in the clinic and they had accepted him. He was proud and Raven had smiled, truly glad that he was staying. North Dakota wasn’t for everyone but this was it for Hank. He had fallen in love with the small town Medora and found the love of his life here. 

He thought back to the conversation he had with the eight year old. He was extremely intelligent. Justin had a grasp on the world that no other eight year old has and he was wise. Alex did an amazing job as a mother and he hopes that he can watched Justin grow and make Alex truly happy once more. He made huge mistakes but everybody makes mistakes in love. Love was truly mysterious and worked in many, many ways. He just hoped that Alex has enough love to truly let him back in. 

The boy hadn’t worried about himself at all, no he asked if he was staying around. Hank answered saying that he was thinking about it and clearly it wasn’t the right answer to say to the eight year old. “If you aren’t sticking around then leave my mom alone. You already make him sad when you aren’t around.” He had growled and Hank was shocked by the response. He had already expected that he Alex was hurting all over again but it made his own heart ache knowing that it was true. 

Clearly the mother and the son were extremely protective of each other. Hank was proud that they had each others back. Hank wanted to know who the ginger was beside Alex when he had entered the park. Why had he never seen him before? Who was he? Hank wasn’t going to be jealous since he knew Alex doesn’t have anyone to love at home but he knew he was being selfish but he just couldn’t help it. 

His phone buzzes and he look down to see that he had a text. 

_Alex: Justin wants to see you next Saturday. Also you better be fucking nicer to him since he cried in my arms._

Hank didn’t mean to hurt Justin. He had a feeling that the boy was overwhelmed with the fact that his father was in town and had a hard time processing all of the information. But he was glad that he had a second chance to talk to his son once more. It meant he was getting somewhere, he ignored the threat, but knew that Alex truly meant it. The Omega was scary when he was actually angry. He was surprised that he wasn’t dead yet. Charles walks into the room and smiled at him. “Hello Hank, I heard that you were staying?” He asks and Hank could see the pleading in his eyes. He was hoping that Raven wasn’t lying to him and Hank grins, glad he could get some happiness in everyone that he was working hard to forgive him. 

“Yes I am. The clinic had a open spot so I took the place.” He says and Charles hugs him. “Oh this is splendid news!” He says and the brunet chuckles has he hugs his uncle back tightly. “When do you start work?” He asks when he pulls away. “Tomorrow, I’m kind of nervous but I have a feeling I will love it there.” He says and Charles grins. “I know you will.” He says and Hank grins. “Thanks.” He says softly. 

He was glad that he had Charles and Erik. They didn’t forgive him at first but they supported him in the end and that was what matters. He knew that is what family does. 

_Hank: Thanks. Sorry for making him cried, we talked some serious stuff, he is so smart. You are doing a great job raising him._

_Alex: Really? Thanks I guess._

_Hank: Of course :) Just be happy. That is what I hope for in the end._

_Alex: I’m happy. Thanks Hank._

Hank misses how Alex calls him bozo. Its been a long time and Hank hated the nickname at first. Making fun of him but now, he would do anything to get the blond to call him that nickname now. The brunet knows he still has a long way to go, but he as a feeling he broke through the first barrier. Alex had said they can be friends and Hank wasn’t going to complain or screw it up. He was stubborn and doesn’t like to claim defeat, he had already made his mind up of not giving up on them. 

He’s got this. 

He knows he does. He knows he is walking on thin ice around the blond and he hopes that he doesn’t make a single crack in the ice to break the little trust they have now between them. There was a knock on the door and he looks around to see that no one was around, so he stands up and opens the door. He barely got a look on who was on the other side of the door before he was on the ground, his jaw exploding with pain. What the hell? Did he just get punched? He looked up to see another brunet standing in front of him with a face of pure anger on his expression. This must be Scott. 

“You son of a bitch! What the hell are you doing here? You think after eight years you can just walk back into his life and think everything is going to go great!” Scott yells. “You must be Scott. Hey, did Alex tell you that I was around?” He asks calmly, getting himself up off the ground and takes a step back. He wouldn’t like to be plastered onto the ground again. He rubs his jaw that was on fire and Raven runs down the stairs. “What the hell is going on!” She yells and stands in between both Alphas. 

“No but I had to hear from mom that you were back in town! Don’t you dare go near my brother!” He screams and Raven turned to place both hands onto Scott’s chest. “That is enough from the both of you!” She yells and Erik charges into the room. “Everybody needs to calm down! This is not how we solve things around here.” Erik says firmly, leveling a deadly glare to both Alphas. “No! That asshole left him heartbroken, you were so fucking lucky that you had left when I found out what you did.” He growls, speaking lowly. “Look I’m sorry. I didn’t fucking now alright?” Hank says, listening to the German. 

“No, Alex might fucking forgive you, but I will not let you break him again. Leave while you can or I swear to god I will make you regret showing your face around here.” Scott growls while pointing at him. “Scott I suggest you leave.” Erik says, his face blank. Scott growls deep in his chest but stalks off. 

“Hank are you okay?” Raven asks and the brunet shrugs as he cradles his jaw. “He has one hell of a right hook.” He says and she rushes to the kitchen. The German guides him to the couch and he sighs. “I had a feeling this was going to happen.” He mutters and Hank makes a noise but doesn’t comment. His jaw freaking hurts, the area pulsing angrily. He was going to have one hell of a bruise tomorrow, what a great way to start work tomorrow. “Here.” Raven says giving him a bag of ice that he gratefully places onto his jaw. He winces at the sting but his jaw starts to numb, making him sigh out in relief. 

“I can see why Alex didn’t want me meeting him.” He mutters and Erik sighs. “You were lucky I didn’t punch you myself.” He grumbles, feeling sour that Scott had the honour to punch him before he could have the chance to. “Glad to know you hate me too.” 

“I don’t hate you Hank, but I am not pleased.” He says and Raven winces. “Charles is not going to like this.” She says quietly and the German shrugs. “He knows it was going to happen when Scott finds out. I was expecting him to find out later though.” He says and Hank scoffs. “I’m just glad that Alex didn’t tell him to beat the shit out of me.” He says and she grins. “Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if he does.” She says and Erik cracks a grin at the image that pops into his mind. “Scott would have killed him.” He says and Hank sighs. “Both brothers have tempers huh?” He asks and they both nod with wide eyes. 

“They got it from Chris. He always let his temper get the best of him. Katherine was so good at calming him down, I knew from the start that they were soulmates. She didn’t take his bullshit.” Erik says remembering how they met. 

“Sounds amazing.” Raven says with a far away look in her eyes with a fond smile on her lips. Hank nods in agreement, wishing he could meet them but was a little afraid of meeting Alex’s dad. (Not that he will ever say that out loud.) Hank thinks he will get along great with Alex’s mother, sounds like she was almost like his own mother before his dad died. Always giving everyone second chances even though they didn’t really deserve it in the end. Nora always believed that everyone had good in them. 

“So I might get fired on the first day with this bruise.” He says and Raven chuckles. “Nah, if you wake up early I can hide it with some make up.” She says and he nods grateful.   
“Just be careful Hank.” Erik warns and he nods. He knows he will have to be more careful in the end. “What happened?” Charles says when he comes back. “Had a run in with Scott.” Hank says honestly and Raven winces. “Scott came over and punched him.” She informs him and he sighs. “Are you alright? Let me have a look.” He says and Hank pulls the, now warm, ice pack away from his jaw. Charles winces when he sees the purple bruise spreading across his jaw. “Raven, go get a new ice pack. That is one hell of a bruise.” He says and Raven takes the melted ice pack out of Hank’s hand and goes into the kitchen. It didn’t take her long to come back with a new frozen ice pack and Hank places it back onto the tender skin. 

“I would talk to Chris and Katherine but I’m afraid Chris will be more proud than angry at his son.” Charles says sadly and his lover nods. “Indeed he will, I’m not too sure about Katherine’s reaction. I have a feeling that she will scold him but be secretly happy as well.” Erik adds and Hank wouldn’t be surprise if what they were saying was true.   
If he were in their shoes, he would be proud of his son as well. 

Hank suddenly wonders if Justin was a troublemaker. If he had caused any trouble. He would have to ask Alex but he had a feeling that he was a good kid. “Nah, I kind of deserve it. Hell if I could, I would have probably punched myself in the jaw as well.” He says while waving at them. Erik grins at him, clearly liking the words he was saying and Hank was suddenly happy that Erik didn’t kill him the second he saw him once again. Charles sends his husband a disappointed look at him, not happy that Erik was agreeing with his words but sighs. 

Charles never wanted anyone to get hurt but it seems like people always ended up hurt in the end. It was just life and he couldn’t change anything even if he wanted to. 

That was just how the world is. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Scott was furious. 

When he had walked into the kitchen to see his mother drying tears off her cheeks he was concerned. “What’s wrong mom? Is everything alright?” He asked and she shook her head. “I’m worried about Alex, with Hank being back in town I don’t want him to get hurt again.” She said and Scott slams the fridge door closed. “What?! Hank is back in town? Why the hell didn’t he tell me?” He had growled and she sighs. “Because you turn to violence too quickly honey.” She says and he clenches his fists but forced himself to take a deep breath. 

Having dad’s temper was not easy.

After satisfying himself of punching Hank in the face at least once, he drove over to Alex’s. Alex was in deep trouble. He walks in and smiles at Justin. “Hey kiddo, where’s your mom? I need to talk to him.” He asked and Justin sighs. “He’s at work. He said he was staying late and Sarah is babysitting me because Aunt Raven is busy.” He says and Scott nods. He kisses his nephew’s head and smiles. “Alright, I’ll be right back.” He says and the boy nods as Scott storms out of the house. 

So Raven decided that the asshole was more important than Justin. Raven was now on his list to kill and he takes drives off. He knows that driving when he was pissed was a bad idea but he needed to know why his baby brother couldn’t tell him why he was back. He needed to know his reasons. Alex probably didn’t want him or dad to know that the Alpha that broke his heart was hanging around because even though he hurt him, he didn’t want Hank to be killed. 

He parks at the garage and walks into the building. “Hey man!” Darwin says with a grin. Angel and Darwin had moved back when Justin was a newborn. They were confused on why Alex had a newborn all of a sudden. 

“Hey, do you know where Alex is? I need to talk to him.” He asks for the second time and Darwin grins. “He’s almost done his project but he needs a break anyway. Follow me.” He says and leads the older brother out back into the garage. It seemed like Alex was installing the engine into the beautiful black sleek Cadillac that looked more like a mustang. “Damn Alex, this baby is going to look good on the road.” Darwin says with a low whistle and Alex grins at him. He had a streak of grease on his right cheekbone but he didn’t seem to notice. “Thanks.” He says and looks surprised that Scott was beside his best friend. “Hey Scott, what’s up?” He asked and Scott nearly scoffs. “Can we talk alone?” He asks instead and Alex gave him a concerned look but nodded anyways. 

Darwin left to give them some privacy as Alex closes the hood of the car. “Is something wrong?” He asks as he wipes his hands off. “You got some grease on your right cheek.” He says and Alex wipes at the grease. “Oh thanks, that happens a lot.” He says and frowns when Scott doesn’t smile at his joke. “Okay, what’s eating at you?” He asked and Scott huffs. “When were you going to tell me that Hank was back in town?” He asks and watches as Alex wince at his question. “Because you were going to kill him. Justin wanted to meet him before you wiped him off the face of the Earth.” He says with a straight face.

“Damn it Alex! You better not be considering on forgiven him!” He nearly yells and Alex growls. “Hey look, I’m a big boy. I can win my own battles.” He snaps. “I know but still! He left, he left and you were never the same.” He says and Alex sighs. “Look, I get that you are worried but I got everything under control.” He says calmly, hoping that Scott would calm down as well.   
“Do you really?” He asks and Alex slams the wrench that was in his hands back into the toolbox. “Yes I do! So back off will you?!” He finally yells and the other coworkers glanced at the two brothers. Scott instantly sighs and nods. “I’m sorry.” He says and Alex laughs bitterly. “Yeah you better be. I am sick of everyone doubting me all the god damn time. Let me make my own choices, you don’t have to like my choices but please just support me will you?” He finally says and Scott pulls him into a hug. “I’m sorry. Of course I support you. You are my brother and I love you so much.” He says and Alex hugs him back tightly. Scott was having a hard time breathing with how tight he was holding him but he didn’t complain once. 

He didn’t realize how he was feeling. He should have noticed. “Just know that I never doubted you for a second.” He says and Alex nods as he loosens his grip and pull away. “By the way, this car is awesome.” He says, switching subjects for both of their sakes and Alex smiles. “Yeah, getting paid a lot for it.” He says and Scott nods, Alex always worried and worked hard to make sure that his son was well fed and happy. “Hey, Jean wanted to know if you and Justin wanted to stop by soon for dinner. She really misses her nephew.” He says and the blond nods. “Sounds great Scott.” He says and both brothers stare at each other. 

Scott knows he can get over protective and he is so proud of his brother. How he grew up and was so, so smart. A lot of people under estimate him and Scott always enjoyed watching his little brother prove them wrong. That he wasn’t just a pretty face. Scott knows that Alpha’s just wanted his brother for his looks, and he hopes that someone loves him for him. Someone who loves Alex and loves Justin as well, he had watch as people tried to get to Alex then turn him away when Justin was introduce. It wasn’t fair to him but it was life and Alex didn’t react. No, instead he was grateful that they left early so Alex didn’t have to develop a lot of feeling for them, Scott was worried that really only Hank will truly love him and Justin. 

Scott just doesn’t know if he can forgive the Alpha. He knows Alex has a choice, whatever choice he makes, Scott will always support him. It’s what Alex had asked him to do and Scott had promised that he wouldn’t turn on him on the choices he made. Scott was happy that Alex had stood his ground and declared that he was keeping Justin no matter what when his parents suggested that they put him up for adoption when he gives birth. Alex had even threatened saying that he would run if they force him to give up his child, they had backed down. Alex had hated having to make such a threat but it was true. Alex was the one carrying him, it was his body and he had the right to make the choice. Even now with Hank back into town, it was Alex who made the final decision. 

He just hopes Alex makes the right choice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a HUGE thank you to lettucewon for the comments and for encouraging me to keep writing! Thanks Love! :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get posted. But here it is and enjoy!
> 
> P. S- I know it's a day late but Happy Valentine's Day!

**Chapter Five:**

They had made a routine. 

Every Saturday Hank and Justin would get together and talk while Alex was nearby. Alex wasn’t going to take any chances. After Alex had found out what Scott did, he immediately called Hank to see if he was okay. The brunet had assured him that he was fine and the blond had quickly relaxed. 

Justin was watching them very closely. He watched as his mother got closer to his dad. He had found that he doesn’t mind Hank, the boy knew he was trying hard to get both of them to trust him. Justin was starting to get there but he noticed that his mom was only being friendly, he mom didn’t trust him at all yet. He didn’t fully understand why his mom didn’t trust him but he was confident to say that he had a little insight on what was going on. 

Justin was good at puzzles, he loved challenges and after hearing a little bit of the story he was able to piece the whole puzzle together from the snippets he got from all the adults. His mom and dad met young and they fell in love. But something happened that made his dad leave and it broke his mom’s heart, then he found out his mom was pregnant with him and nothing was really done about it. He had asked Uncle Erik why nothing was done but he just told him what all the adults tell him. “You will understand when you are older.” 

He was really tired of hearing that line.

But there must be a reason why they say it. But one thing he sure knows and he might be a eight year old but he can tell that his parents are still in love with each other. After eight years, the love was still there and his teacher was saying that love is unconditional. “The word “unconditional” means that there are no expectations or limitations set. To love unconditionally is a difficult thing, and most humans aren't good at that. But true love really does love without trying to change the other person.” Those were the actual words that his teacher said and it made the answer to his puzzle very clear all of a sudden that day.

He thinks his teacher was really obsessed with love in that part of the unit of her class but he listened and he learned from it. He could tell that his mother has forgiven his dad for leaving, and was secretly grateful that he came back even though it opened old wounds. He doesn’t say any of this out loud though, but of course his mom knows. The looks his mom gives him, Justin knows better than to hide any secrets from him, just like they made their promise. There was no secrets in this family, that was why his mom told him the truth that his dad was back in town, no matter how much it hurt him to say it, his mother made sure to keep that promise. 

But he wants his parents back together. 

Why couldn’t they? They still loved each other, he could tell but they wouldn’t admit it out loud. He understands why his grandma always says his mother was stubborn. “Your mother doesn’t like to admit defeat, he is very stubborn like that. Honestly, I’m surprised that your father even got him to admit that he loves him when they were younger.” She had said and Justin was seven at the time. 

Justin looks over to the barn. It was Sunday and every Sunday they usually visit the farm. His Grandpa had installed a swing on the oak tree in the front yard for him for his birthday and Justin loves the swing. He watches his mom fix the old lawnmower once more. “I remember when you were out here fixing this old thing when we were younger.” Says a voice and Justin eyes widen when he sees his dad walking up to them. “What are you doing here? Can’t you just leave me alone?” 

Justin knew it sounded harsh but there was that playful look in his eyes. “You know me, I just couldn’t resist.” Hank teases back and Alex looks down with a sigh. “You’re lucky my parents aren’t here, or Scott for that matter.” He shots back and Justin stops his swing and jumps off. “Hey Hank.” He says and hugs him. Justin knew it hurt him a little for not calling him dad but he didn’t know what to think just yet. He didn’t want to hand over that full trust just yet, he still wasn’t sure what his main goal was in the end. “Hey kiddo.” He replies and Alex gives his son a small smile. “Can I help mom?” He asks and Alex hums. 

“I guess so.” He says in a teasing tone and the boy giggles. His mom was so silly at times. “Do you mind if I stay around a little longer?” Hank asks hesitantly and Justin watches as his mom thinks about it. His eyes cast down and the eight year old could tell that his mom was thinking of the pros and cons of the decision. “Yeah, you can stay around.” He finally admits and Hank beams. 

Adults were so complicated.

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Alex is conflicted. 

He wants to let Hank back in but there was so many doubts. What if they didn’t work out in the end? What if Alex let him in and Hank realizes that he didn’t want this and leaves again? He wouldn’t just have to fix Justin’s broken heart but he would have to fix his as well. Scott and his father wouldn’t accept him because they still see him as the seventeen year old that was heart broken and pregnant. Alex wasn’t that seventeen year old anymore, he was far from it now. He was now a twenty five year old with an amazing son. 

Spending that day with Hank and his son was so, so good and Alex wants them to be a family so bad. “Are you done eating?” He asks and his boy nods. “Alright.” He says and picks up his plate. He kisses the top of his child’s head and runs his fingers through his hair as he passes by him. Justin closes his eyes and melts under the touch. “Hey mom?” He asks and Alex hums as he starts to wash the plate. “Why can’t Hank stay with us?” He asks and Alex freezes. He swallows thickly and closes his eyes. 

“It’s complicated son.” 

“How?” He asks and Alex sighs as he places the plate onto the dish rack and dries his hands. He then turns as sits down onto the chair beside Justin. “Well, I’m sure you already figured it out by now. Don’t you lie I can tell by the look in your eyes, but everybody is different in their own way. We all grieve differently and we all have different opinions on subjects. It’s the same way for forgiveness. Some people forgive others quickly while others don’t forgive others at all.” He attempts to explain and he wasn’t sure if he was doing a good job at it. 

“Have you forgiven dad?” He asks and Alex smiles, glad to know his son was following along. “Yes, I have forgiven your father. But I don’t trust him yet. Trusting someone means that you think they are reliable, you have confidence in them and you feel safe with them physically and emotionally. While I physically trust him, I don’t fully trust him emotionally.” He says quietly and the boy hums. “Why?” He asks and Alex huffs out in laughter. 

“You already know he hurt me once. While my brain trusts that he won’t make the same mistake but my heart says so otherwise. It’s scared that I will get hurt again.” He says and Justin sighs. “It really is complicated.” He says sadly and Alex wraps his arms around him. “Yeah it is.” He whispers and Justin leans into the hug. “What happens if he does leave again?” He asks and Alex’s heart squeezes. He wasn’t sure how to answer that question, he is still asking himself that. “I don’t know baby. But we move on, we continue to go on with life and have things back to the way it was.” He answers and the boy in his arms nods. “I love you mom.” He finally admits and Alex smiles into his hair. “I love you too son.” He whispers and glances at the clock. “Come on baby, it’s late and you have school tomorrow.” He says and Justin nods. He silently gets up and Alex follows him to his bedroom. 

The boy changes into his pajamas and goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Alex sits down onto the bed with a heavy sigh. He rubs his chest, over his heart to dull the ache that threatens to overwhelm him. He looks up at the ceiling as the tears threaten to fall. God he wishes that they weren’t in this situation. Justin wanders back into his room and smiles at his mom. “Come on sweetheart.” He whisper and Bandit barks as he races into the room. The Golden Retriever jumps onto the bed and licks at his face, making the blond laugh. “Your name isn’t Justin.” He says and the boy giggles as he jumps onto the bed. 

“Goodnight baby boy.” He says as he pulls the blankets over his son’s body and Justin yawns. “Goodnight mommy.” He says and Alex gently kisses his forehead and stands up. He bends down to turn on his night light and turns off the main bedroom light. “Sweet dreams.” He whispers as he closes the door. He leaves it open a little so Bandit could walk out if the dog wanted to and with a heavy heart he walks back down the stairs. He doesn’t think he could go to bed just yet. 

He cleans up the kitchen even though it really doesn’t need to. He continues to fiddle around until there was nothing else to do. He couldn’t delay it any further and he slowly walks into his own bedroom. He goes over to his dresser and grabs a random shirt to sleep in. 

Ever since Hank was back into town, he noticed how lonely he truly was. Alex knew he couldn’t ignore it for much longer and he shivers as he lays down onto his queen size bed. His parents had bought it for him, but he wished he still had his double bed. That way it was smaller and it didn’t scream how lonely he truly was. There was still too much room in the bed and he whimpers quietly into the darkness. The moonlight shines into his bedroom window and he curls up into a ball, hoping it would get rid of the pain in his chest. 

It doesn’t help. 

Not even close.

Instead, it seemed to make it more intense and he turns his face into the pillow when he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He doesn’t want to wake Justin up or let him know how Alex wasn’t okay. That he was far from okay. 

He tried moving on. He really did, but they always seemed to be put off with the fact that he had a kid. There was one guy, John. He was sweet, he understood what had happened and he adored Justin. Alex was relieved, it seemed like finally things were turning around and his little boy could have a father. That was until he realized what John really wanted, he expected that Alex would be free all the time, that he would come when he was called like he was some, some pet. 

He confronted him and John had said that no one wanted a pretty thing that was smart, that he was only a toy to be played with. That no one would accept him for who he was and he needed to learn how Omegas true nature was. It hurt that it didn’t work out but he was glad that Justin was three at the time and doesn’t remember him. Even though Alex does, he stopped trying after that disaster ended. 

He distinctly hears paws coming closer and his own bedroom door opening. He hears a whine as Bandit jumps onto the bed and stumbles over to him. Alex reaches out and pulls the dog to him. Bandit licks at his cheeks and Alex sniffles as he buries his face into the dog’s warm soft fur. “I’m okay boy. Just a little sad is all.” He whispers as he hugs the retriever. Bandit whines once more and lays down beside the blond, offering comfort and safety. Alex wipes at the tears and lays back down onto the soft mattress and keeps the dog close. 

With the warmth that Bandit was providing, his eyes slid closed and fell quickly into sleep. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

How did this day get so bad?

It turned out great in the beginning, he finished that sweet car and got paid that morning. Hell, the buyer was so impressed, he gave him a tip and add a thousand more dollars to the final cost and whoever that buyer was, had a lot of sweet money. Not that he was complaining. 

He then went around helping others out and by noon he got the call. He was in the middle of talking to Darwin when his phone went off and he was about to silence the call when he noticed that it was the school that was calling him. “Hey, can I get this?” He asked and the darker man nodded. Alex took a few steps away from everyone when he brought his phone up to his ear. “This is Alex Summers speaking.” He says and with his heart pounding, he listened closely. 

“Hey Alex, I am just calling because there was a incident at school where we had to send Justin to the clinic.” The secretary says and his heart stops. “What?! What happened? Is he okay? How bad is he?” He asks, his vice raising in alarm and he ignores Darwin that had looked at him with concern on his expression. “Well, there was a fight and Justin got pushed off of the playground. Justin is alright, but we believe he has a broken arm and a teacher had drove him over to get it checked out.” She says calmly and that did nothing to calm him down. “That’s all you got to say! When did this happen?” 

“A hour ago, but sir everything is fine.” She says, starting to sound worried and Alex scoffs as he imagines choking the lady on the other end of the line. “You are just calling me now! My son was sent to the hospital an hour ago and you just decided to call an hour later! When this is over, you better pray you still have your job.” He growls and ends the call. Alex knew he didn’t have to say anything to Darwin as he looked over. “Go.” Was all he said and Alex races to his jeep. He didn’t care if he looked crazy to anyone else, getting to Justin was his top priority and he was all that mattered to him. Justin was the only good thing left in his life and he wasn’t going to let some bully or whatever take that away from him. 

He was glad that no cops pulled him over. He was pretty sure he just broke ten different traffic laws but he didn’t care at that moment. He just needs to know that his son was okay. He poorly parks his jeep and almost forgot to turn the vehicle off as he jumps out and runs into the hospital clinic. It was small and all the staff knows Alex, how could they not when they saw him around a lot when he was seventeen. “Alex take a deep breath, Justin is in the room at the end of the hall on the left.” Faith says and Alex barely says a thank you to her before rushing to the end of the hallway. 

“Justin.” He barely gets out when he runs into the room and the boy looks at him with tears running down his cheeks. “Mommy.” He whimpers and the blond hurries over to him. He gently wraps his arms around his son, mindful of the cast on his left arm and the boy cries into his chest. “Shh, I’m here. Mommy is here now, everything is okay.” He instantly soothes as his racing heart starts to slow down now that he knows his son is safe. “It hurts.” He whimpers once more and Alex kisses the top of his head. “I know it hurts baby.” He whispers, he really doesn’t. He had never broken a bone before but from his friends telling him how they broke their bones, it must hurt like high hell. 

It takes a long time before the boy in his arms start to calm down. His sobs turning into soft sniffles and puts his face into his neck to inhale the soothing scent that he has. Justin calms almost instantly and mutters something into his chest. “Sorry baby, can you say that one more time without speaking into my shirt?” He asks and the boy looks up at him. “Hank took care of me.” He says and Alex snaps his head to the side to see Hank looking at him sheepishly. 

“You work here?” He asks surprised and the brunet nods. “I meant to tell you.” He says while blushing but Alex smiles at him. “Thank you. The secretary at school just called and I might have threatened to get her fired.” He says and Hank bursts out laughing. “I don’t like her anyways.” Justin says and sighs tiredly now that he knows he was in his mothers arms. He was safe now, his mom will take care of him. Alex gives his son a worried look and Hank places a hand onto his arm. “I gave him a painkiller to numb the pain.” He says gently and Alex relaxes and nods. “Does this mean you are staying?” He asks and looks up at the Alpha. 

“I meant it when I said that I wasn’t going to leave you again.” He said softly and the blond nods. “I know I said I would give you space but please Alex, what does it take to get you to trust me again?” He asks and sits down on the chair that was in front of the blond. Justin was fully asleep now and Alex just focuses on running his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know Hank. I get why you stopped contact but I just can’t handle it if you leave again.” He whispered and quickly wiped at a tear that start to fall down his cheek. He won’t give him the satisfaction of making him cry. 

“How about we go out? Just you and me. We can go somewhere and talk.” Hank suggests and he closes his eyes. Alex was just so tired, he didn’t want to stay away anymore. He doesn’t want to fight the urge to have him close to ask the brunet to hold him and to be a good father to Justin. “Okay.” He finally admits and Hank intertwines their fingers together. “Thank you.” He whispers as if he just got a gift that was the best thing to him. Alex sniffles and Hank pulls him into a hug. “Justin is okay, the arm will heal.” He says and the blond’s body shivers as he leans his head onto the brunet’s shoulder. 

“I just got so scared.” He whispers. Letting one of his deepest fear escape out into the open. “Justin means the world to me. I can’t lose him Hank.” He whispers and Hank tightens his hold onto him. “You won’t, Alex you are such a great mom. You do everything you can to make him happy.” Hank whispers and the male in his arms sighs. “I ask myself everyday if I did enough. There is no handbook in parenting, it can get so hard sometimes. Some days I go to bed thinking I failed him while other days I think I finally got a handle on this.” He says and Hank pulls away to place a hand onto his cheek. Alex, without realizing he was doing it, leans into the touch. 

God he misses his touch. 

Hank smiles at the trust he got and stares into the baby blues that captured his heart and still takes his breath away. “Never doubt yourself Alex. You are a natural at this whole parenting thing from all the stories I heard.” He says and the blond does something that was so stupid. Alex just wanted the comfort so badly, it has been so long since he had someone touch him like this. Had someone offer him comfort and looked at him with so much love in their eyes, like he was their whole world and something in him snaps. Alex leans forwards and kisses him. Hank kisses back, tilting the blond’s head for a better angle to deepen the kiss. 

Alex opens his mouth to let Hank in and sighs contently in the kiss. _Finally_ was the only word that entered Alex’s mind, grateful to have the chance to kiss him. Alex wants to let go but something keeps holding him back, telling him it wasn’t the right time yet. Hank lowers a hand to grip his hip without disturbing Justin in his lap. They only parted when they needed air and Hank places his forehead against the other males. “I shouldn’t have done that.” Alex finally whispers and Hank shakes his head. “I’m glad you did.” He whispers and smiles. Alex couldn’t help but smile back and resist the urge to kiss him again. Clearly Hank didn’t since he leaned down to kiss him once more quickly then finally pulling away. Alex wanted to reach back to him, to ask him to stay close. To love him and to not leave. 

“How about Friday?” He asks and Alex took a moment to process what he had meant and the blond nodded. “I should be free. I can ask Raven to babysit Justin.” He says and the brunet nods. “Thank you again Alex, I know it’s not easy.” He says and the blond shrugged. “It can’t be easy for you as well. Having to get so many people to forgive you and all.” He says and the brunet nods. “Yeah, it can be hard.” He says and Alex nods. “I should take him home.” He finally admits, reality bursting the bubble that had once surrounded them and Hank nods sadly. “Of course.” He says and watches as Alex gently picks up his son and cradle him into his arms. 

Alex hesitates at the doorway before turning his head just a bit, but not fully turning around. “See you soon?” He finally offers, hoping that the brunet would agree and Hank nods. “Of course Alex. See you soon.” He says and watches as Alex leave the room and he looks down. He was so, so close but he didn’t want to push too far. _Just a bit more time_. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

The relationship between father and son wasn’t the strongest. 

Christopher wants to fix the bond between him and Alex, make it stronger like it was before. He had a feeling that his youngest son thinks that everything was his own fault when it wasn’t Alex’s fault at all. He knows that he didn’t mean it, he didn’t want his son to blame himself anymore, to let the guilt take control of him once more. Thinks that his dad doesn’t want him anymore. Chris himself knows he isn’t a perfect man. He had made mistakes in the past, but he knows without a doubt that he will do anything for his family. 

His own family was better than his. Chris’s parents weren’t the greatest and his older brother is the worst. But he knew it was a challenge being a father. When Katherine came to him saying she was pregnant with his first son, he was excited but nervous. His deepest fear is not being a good enough father to his children. Katherine though, god she was amazing at being a mother. She never let anything stop her and she always had a solution to all of the little problems. Chris hoped that he could live up to it but he knows he is getting there. His relationship with Scott is amazing. 

He didn’t care if they had became Alpha, Beta, or Omega, they were his sons. When Scott became an Alpha, Chris took him under his wing and taught him all the things to do and what not to do. Because believe it or not, people can be scary. Very scary when they get mad, Chris learned that the hard way when he pissed Katherine off the first time. People think the father’s are the more scary parent but he knows for a fact, it was the mothers. Katherine can be fierce for her kids, even if it means showing her protective side that would kill others if they hurt her children. 

When Alex presented as a Omega, he knew it was going to be hard. He made sure to sit his son down and tell him that no matter what his biology was, he was going to love him. That the blond had already made him so damn proud. Katherine was worried about them, especially since they had inherited his temper. He still remembers when the school called saying that Scott was in a fight and the principle wanted to speak to them as soon as possible. Chris didn’t understand why they let the other kid go without him getting into any trouble. Scott only threw the punch because the kid was bullying a girl and not leaving her alone. 

Katherine was hoping that Alex wouldn’t have his temper but no such luck. It seems that Alex had a shorter leash on his temper than Scott did. She had complained about it to him and Chris could only shrug and say it wasn’t his fault that they got it. “Fix it.” She had grumbled annoyed and he worked on it ever since. 

He knew he didn’t win father of the year award. His reaction proved it when Alex finally admitted what was wrong with him after he acted so differently for several months. His grades were going down, he was sleeping a lot more, barely reacted to situations. He even stopped working with engines for a while. Chris was about to put his foot down, demand Alex to tell them what’s wrong when Alex came down and told them that he was pregnant. Several thoughts and emotions entered his mind all at once. He was angry, sad, shocked, and a little disappointed. He thought that Alex could trust them enough to tell them early on, was surprised that Alex would think that they would be angry. 

The whole family watched as the seventeen year old struggled to not let the depression hold onto him. To not let his self-esteem, his thoughts, his fears try to override him and beat him down. Katherine had been stressed, trying to help her son but finally broke down to him when her son refused her help. Started to shut her out, started to shut them all out, not letting them know what was going on in his brain. Chris had finally stood up, and had a long talk with him, Alex wasn’t reacting but he knew he was listening to the words that was spilling from him. Hoping that it would turn his son around and start to become himself once more. 

_Chris hesitates outside of the his son’s bedroom door. He sighs as he lets out a breath and knocks lightly, letting his knuckles bounce three times off the wooden door. “Alex? May I come in?” He asks, not expecting an answer. Katherine was downstairs, playing with six month old Justin. She had tried to get him to talk, so had Scott but they got nothing. He just hoped that he had some luck._

_He opens the door and squint through the darkness. He could see his son’s figure laying on the bed with the blanket over his body. He sighs and walks over to the curtains, opening them so some sunlight could filter through. He turns to see that Alex had pulled his blanket over his head. Chris walks over and sits down beside him placing a hand onto his shoulder. “Alex, I know it hurts. I know you must feel lonely right now, feel like you can’t do it. That you don’t have a place in the world right now, but son let me tell you, it will be alright. You can and you will move on and continue to live.”_

_“But you are not alone. You have us to help you, we will always be here for you. We need you to come back to us son. Come back. If not for us, then come back for your son. He needs you more than ever right now Alex. You have been resting long enough and it is time for you to try and become better. You don’t have to be perfect, nobody is but we would love to see you again. See you laugh and smile, we want you to watch your son grow up. We all love you, we will always love you. Don’t forget that.”_

_He finishes his speech and Alex doesn’t move. He understands, but he knew he was listening and he hoped that it was enough to kick start his brain. He squeezes his shoulder once more and kisses his head. Not caring that there was a blanket over his head, just wanting him to feel the pressure. He slowly stands up and leaves the room. Giving his son time to process what he had just said._

_He just only hopes it was enough_. 

“Chris love, are you alright?” Katherine asks when she sits down onto the couch beside him. He blinks and looks towards her. “Yes, I zoned out there. I was just thinking.” He says and she grins. “That’s dangerous.” She teases and he scoffs as he gently bumps his shoulder against hers. “What were you thinking about?” She asks when he starts to zone out, staring at the television but not watching the show that was displayed onto the screen. “Just thinking about the past. What would have gone differently if we changed our decisions.” He responds.   
“Don’t focus on the past, we can’t do anything to change it. What cause this?” She asks curiously and he decides to tell her the truth. “When I overheard you and Alex talking in the kitchen.” He admits, looking down in embarrassment. “Oh, so you know that he is back in town?” She asks, deciding not to tell her husband his name yet. “Yes, I know better to but in but I just-”

“You just want what’s best for your kids. I understand honey, but Alex is an adult now. It’s about time we let him make his choice.” She says, putting her fingers under the male’s chin to tilt his head up so there eyes connected. He stares into her blue eyes and he smiles. “I can see where our boys got their eyes.” He says and smiles as her cheeks brightened. “That is not the point.” She says and he captures her hand and kisses her knuckles.

“You’re right, as always dear.” 

“Damn straight I am.” She sasses and he laughs. He loves his family, they were the best thing that have ever happen to him and if someone offered him a chance to go back and change it, he refuses to. His wife and his two son’s would never be a regret. If he could go back, he would only want to relive the memories all over again. Meeting the love of his life, marrying her, holding Scott and Alex for the first time. He would love to go through it once more and he wouldn’t change anything. 

Not at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the offical ending of the story but i am going to do a chapter of a time jump to let you guys see what is going on in the Summers/McCoy household. 
> 
> This was fun and there is one one more chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, school is being crazy right now. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**Chapter Six:**

Was it normal to be excited but nervous at the same time? 

When you want to jump for joy, squeal like a little kid, when your whole body vibrates out of excitement but at the same time you have cold sweaty palms, shake out for arms or legs, bite and chew on your nails and have to move around because you just can’t stay still because if you stop you might throw up. 

Hank was feeling this way right now. 

He had this feeling since he woke up this morning. Waiting, anticipating for this evening. Because tonight was the final night that was going to either make him or break him. In his mind it was going to be the final night to have the love of his life send him away or to agree for him to stay. Even if it meant he can stay but not to be with Alex has lovers, only to stay to watch Justin grow up will be enough for the brunet. He had done some research and already have their “date” all planned out and he hopes that the blond will love it. 

He had changed over the eight years, he didn’t know what happened over the course of him gone other than have a child and the family finally getting rid of that awful man trying to take the farm from under them but other than that, he doesn’t know the little things. 

Hank couldn’t forget that kiss from four days ago. When Alex finally caved in and gave him a sweet gentle kiss and Hank’s heart picked up in speed. Thundering as if he had just stopped from running a 10k marathon. He had felt so happy in that moment when they parted and he didn’t let his comment stop him. Instead he just offered a chance to be them. Just him and Alex, together and alone to have that chance to truly talk things out. He made sure to give him space, give him time to process and make the final decision. Hank wanted the blond to know that he had the choice and that he wasn’t going to fight with him on the decision he had made. 

That Hank will accept it.

He hopes he gave him justice and made the right choices. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

He hesitates before knocking on the door. He doesn’t know why he did, maybe he was afraid what the end of the night was going to tell him. Eight years have been a long time, so long that even though they have feelings for each other, they aren’t teenagers anymore. They aren’t those young teens who were once together. Once acted upon those feelings, dealing with their crushes and fumbling around because they haven’t really done it before. They were adults now, they had a responsibility to pay the bills, work forty hours a week, try to keep in contact with friends so you can have a break from the whole world on your shoulders. 

Being an adult was exhausting.

But he can’t change the past, he can only hope that he made the right choices to make a better future. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. He smiles at the dog barking on the other side of the door. “Alright, calm down.” He hears Alex scold the dog before opening the door. “Hey bozo, come on in.” He says and Hank’s heart skips a beat. It has been a very long time since he last heard the nickname that he wants to pull the blond into his arms and never let go. 

“Who is this?” He asks smiling at the dog that was sniffing his legs, his tails wagging at full speed, making his bum wiggle as well. “His name is Bandit. Justin named him when I brought him home.” He responds and the brunet pets the Retriever. “I remember when you told me that you always preferred a dog over a cat.” He says and Alex smiles. “I can’t believe you remember that.” He says with a surprised tone and Hank stops himself from reaching out. “How could I? I still remember everything like it was yesterday.” He says with a grin and Alex nods with a strained smile. 

“We just have to wait on Raven to arrive.” He says and Hank nods. He understands and smiles when he sees Justin walking down the stairs. “Hi Hank.” The boy says and the brunet nods. “Hey kiddo, how was your week?” He asks and he shrugs. “It was alright, boring really. The kids in my class are struggling with multiplying, don’t know why it’s really easy.” He says and Alex smiles as Justin wraps his arms around his waist. “Well, its my fault really. I taught him before the unit came up in math.” He says while placing a hand on top of his son’s head. “How about dividing?” He asks and both males in front of him nods. 

“Long division is a little confusing but mom taught me a little trick to make it easier.” He says and Hank chuckles, not surprised that the child had already learned from his mother early. Hank remembers when he was trapped in the closet listening to Scott and Alex talking about how the blond was top of all his classes. Hank has a feeling that Justin inherited both of his parent’s intelligence instead of just one. 

“Sorry I’m late, thought I just let myself in since the front door was already open.” Raven says and the boy grins. “Aunt Raven! It’s been a long time, I missed you.” He says hugging her as she kneels down. She stands up and places him against her hip. “I’m sorry it has been a while since I last saw you, I missed you as well.” She says and smiles at Alex. “Glad you made it.” He says gently and she nods. “Of course, I did tell you that I would be there.” She says with a grin and the other two males chuckle. 

“Well, shall we get going?” He asks and the blond nods. “Yeah, be a good boy Justin. Don’t cause too much trouble alright?” He says as he kisses Justin’s cheek and the boy nods. “Dinner is at six thirty, there is leftover pasta in the fridge. Shouldn’t be too much work reheating it and bedtime is at nine, well actually since it’s Friday, lets say ten but only if he is being good.” Alex says and Justin beams. “I think he will be good now.” Raven says with a giggle. “Have a good time mom, be safe alright?” The child says and Alex smiles fondly. Hank smiles at their interaction and watches as Alex agreed and grab his jacket. 

“Have a good time.” Raven says as they walk out of the door. They both wave as Hank guides Alex to the car with his hand on the blond’s lower back. Hank was mentally glad that Alex didn’t jerk away from his touch and smiles as Alex quickly gets into the car. As Hank sits behind the wheel, Alex raises an eyebrow. “Where are we going?” He asks and Hank shakes his head. “It’ a surprise.” The brunet says and the blond huffs. “You know I hate surprises.” Alex retorts and Hank couldn’t help but chuckle as he does remember that night when Hank tried to surprise him. 

The key word was tried.

He quickly learned that Alex hated surprises. “I know but I promise you will like this one.” He says and Alex accepts the answer as he buckles his seatbelt and leans back against his seat. “If you say so.” He says with a shrug. 

Hank was nervous. He really did hope that he would like this one. 

He lets out a deep breath when he turns into the parking lot and parks the car. He quickly looks over, wanting to see the other male’s reaction. He watches as Alex’s face flutter in surprise as he looks at the lights and the rides. “A carnival? Hank we aren’t teenagers anymore.” He says but his expression says the opposite. It was a fond expression with an emotion in the blond’s eyes that he couldn’t describe. “I know but all adults have a three year old kid in them.” Hank says and the smile stretches wider. “Do you like it?” He asks nervous as the silence continues on, making the palm of his hand sweaty and his heart beating faster. He reminds himself to take slow deep breaths.

“Yeah, yeah I love it Hank.” He finally says and the brunet sighs out in relief. “Well, what are we waiting for?” He asks and Alex grins as he hops out of the car. Hank smiles as he gets out and hesitated before reaching his hand for Alex’s. Their fingers brush and he smiles as Alex’s fingers slowly intertwine with his, squeezing gently. They both look away from each other blushing like they were teenagers again and were on their first date. Hank almost laughs at the irony. Their first date in eight years. 

“I haven’t been to a carnival in years.” The blond states and Hank smiles as he pays for the tickets. “I remember our first date when you kept on getting those cheesy pick up lines.” He teases and Alex groans, causing Hank to laugh. “I told you it wasn’t my fault and I did apologize for that and I recall that you had forgiven me.” He says with a bit of a whine in the undertone. “Yes I did.” He confirms and Alex gives him a smile. His heart skips a beat and he sighs. He wants to change so many things that he had done, but as Erik said, you can’t change the past so don’t dwell on it. Forget it and move on. 

Learn from your mistakes. 

Hank hoped that he learned from his. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Alex was surprised. 

He wasn’t sure what to expect for this night. (Is it a date?) But being at a carnival was not what he imagined. He still loves it, how could he not? It was a good but painful memory of their first date. He always loved carnivals, he still remembers when he was three years old and his parents took him to one for the first time. He stared at the lights that were flashing on each ride, people around him smiling and laughing, the smell of carnival food in the air. It was an amazing first experience and he still loves going to one. 

He should take Justin to one. 

Whenever his parents said there was a carnival in town on a weekend and that he should take his son to one, he always hesitated. He wants to but his emotions never liked staying in check. They never like to take a day off of playing with him. Just the thought of going used to make his heart race, break out in a cold sweat and speed up his breathing. He used to have bad anxiety attacks when he was eight years old because of bullies. Making threats and teasing him, only getting worse when he presented as a Omega at thirteen. 

He grew out of them thankfully after three years and he was worried when they threatened to come back. He was grateful that they never made a permanent stay for the rest of his life. He plans to take Justin next time, no matter what his conscious tries to make him think. Maybe they will be completely gone now that he was at one with Hank. 

He sure hopes so. 

But as he looks around watching little kids running around and game hosts trying to get them to play games like ring toss or throwing darts at balloons and whack a mole. Their hands never let go and Alex finds that he really likes the contact. It was simple but comforting and he couldn’t help but wish that they could do it more often. Alex wants to take the next step but he wasn’t completely sure if he should. It wasn’t like he doubted his love for Hank, he still was in love with the bozo, but he has Justin to think about as well. His decisions have consequences and he needs to be one hundred percent sure that it won’t affect his son in a negative way. 

He smiles as he lets content wash over him. He was happy, he almost couldn’t ignore the loneliness much longer. Squeezing his chest that he almost couldn’t breathe at night. The pain that pulsed with his heart, spreading all throughout his body. Last night he couldn’t handle the big bed anymore and slept on the couch, making sure to wake up before his son so he wouldn’t find out. 

It was all Hank’s fault really. 

Ever since he came back, he noticed the feeling. The brunet wouldn’t stay away and manage to pass all of his shields and end up back into his heart like he belonged there. Like that little piece was his and Alex hated the fact that he would probably let him. Hank was the only Alpha that made him feel loved. That really treated him like an equal. Alex wanted it so, so bad.   
Hank squeezes his hand that brings the blond back to the present. “I can practically hear you thinking.” He teases and Alex blushes. “It happens often now so get used to it.” He replies back and Hank grins at him that always made his heart skip a beat. “So how is your mom doing?” He finally asks, wanting to know more about what the brunet was up to during the eight years he spent away. “She’s doing good. I called her last night, told her where I was and why I’m staying here. She actually knew what was going on and has been sober for six months now.” He says and Alex smiles. “That’s awesome to hear. You told her about us?” He asks, his brain finally processed the words Hank had said and it oddly focused on the part where Hank said why he was staying here. 

“Yeah. I know I should have asked first but I told her that I had a son.” He says and Alex smiles. “You don’t have to ask for my permission Hank. You are his father after all. Also don’t say ‘had’, you do have a son.” He says, not wanting him to talk about Justin in past tense. Hank smiles and tugs him forward. “Let’s go on the Ferris Wheel. We didn’t last time and that was a bummer.” He says and the blond giggles. “Is that thing even safe? It looks like it will fall apart any second now.” He says eyeing the large ride that creeks every time it moves. “Alex, they wouldn’t even let people on if it wasn’t safe.” He says placing both hands onto his shoulders. 

Alex continues to eye the ride then sighs loudly, letting Hank know that he won the argument for now. He grins, understanding what he meant and excitedly pulls him to the Ferris Wheel. He notices others looking, since it was supposed to be the other way around but the blond finds that he just didn’t care. 

Let them judge.

They stand in line. When he was younger, his mother would save this ride last. Said it was the best ride out of the whole carnival. Alex didn’t really understood what was so great about it until his mother took him on. When they got to the top, young Alex was speechless, the view was beautiful. He wonders if Hank was ever on a Ferris Wheel. “Hey bozo, have you ever been on a Ferris Wheel?” He asks while tilting his head to the right. The brunet chuckles and nods. “Only once though, I was young and I went on with my dad.” He says in a soft voice and smiles sadly. Alex felt his chest ache at the reminder that Hank’s dad passed away and he squeezes his hand. 

“Keep those happy memories close, so when you really miss him, think about those happy times.” He says gently and Hank smiles at him. “Thanks Alex.” He whispers and he smiles softly. “Anytime.” He whispers back. 

Next thing he knew it was their turn and Alex couldn’t help but feel nervous as the swing groans when they sit on it. He grips onto the seat and tries not to let the guy who was running it annoyed but with the look the guy gave him, he clearly didn’t do a very good job. He feels a hand land onto his leg and he looks over to smile at Hank. He was grateful for the comfort that he was trying to give. The guy steps back and pulls the lever and Alex holds his breath as the wheel starts to move. “You regret this yet?” Alex couldn’t help but weakly ask. 

“Okay, so hopefully this won’t be used next year but I don’t care.” He says with a shrug and the blond lets out a laugh that sounds like it was on the edge if hysterical. “Good to know bozo.” He says and the brunet looks at him. “You know, I really missed you calling me that over the years. Couldn’t stop thinking about how that term was mean but then turned affectionate.” He says and Alex stares at him. 

“You missed that the most?” He asks slightly confused but his chest felt oddly warm. “Yeah that was one of the things I missed. Another one, mostly what I missed the most was how happy you looked. Your eyes were so bright every time you smiled, laughed, you had that spark. I would stare in your eyes all day if I had the choice. They showed so much trust, so much love and its my fault that you lost it.” He whispers and Alex shakes his head. “No it wasn’t. Sure it hurt but sometimes we have to go through the bad in order to appreciate the good. When I finally forgave you, I felt grateful for the experience you gave me. The times you made me feel the happiest then I had been in a long time.” He says. 

“Yeah you had to go and that fucking sucked, but I think I was mostly angry at the fact that I could never thank you. I mean you gave me my son, he’s my main source of happiness today and no one ever made me feel the way you made me feel. I tried to move on but they never made me feel the way you made me feel.” Alex tries to explain. He doesn’t think he was making much sense but he could only hope that Hank will understand. 

“When I first found out I was pregnant, I wanted to tell you. Wanted you to come back but then I started to think. I know you wanted to go to school and become a doctor. I didn’t want to destroy your dream all because of me. So instead I told the others to not tell you. Because I knew that the second you find out, you would have dropped everything and came back to me. I didn’t want you to hate me after awhile because I stopped you from achieving your dreams. I want to say I’m sorry but if I went back, I wouldn’t have changed my decision.” He says when Hank continues to be silent through his whole rant. He just wanted him to understand why he kept it from him. 

Hank stares at him. 

It felt like ages and the wheel finally stops them at the very top. Hank cups his cheek and lets out a shaky breath. “I never realized that was what you thought.” He whispers and the blond looks away, his chest feeling tight with sudden emotion. “Well, it sounded like the right thing to do.” He says while shrugging, trying not to show Hank how hurt he is. 

“I understand why you did it now. I just hope that now you can let me fully into your life and Justin’s. I want to watch him grow up and be back with you when we were younger. I know it won’t be perfect, but that’s the thing about relationships. Working together and becoming more strong.” He says and Alex swallows. The wheel stops and they quickly hop off, not wanting to annoy the guy any further. 

Hank grabs his hand to pull him off to the side, clearly wanting to finish talking and Alex fines he doesn’t mind. This conversation was due a long time ago and it was about time they figure each other out once more. 

Alex thinks about what Hank had said. The blond knew he had to make the final decision now, there was no point in trying to drag it out any farther. Hank finally stops and he looked around to see that no one was around. Where did Hank take him? “Alex, I know it’s a long shot but I’m still head over heels in love with you. I sure as hell don’t deserve your forgiveness but I need to know. This is killing me love, I need to know what is going on inside that beautiful head of yours.” The brunet pleaded and it feels like everything in the world freezes except them.   
He could hear his heart pounding, he wonders if Hank could hear it. He forces himself to breathe slowly. In and out, in and out. Hank still loves him? Even after all this time? After what he hid from him? Even when he found out that he had a son? Alex kept on denying the feelings he gets when he is around the brunet and he feels slightly overwhelmed. 

But in the end Alex still loves Hank, and if Hank still loves him, then the choice he should make is simple. 

Alex pulls the brunet into a kiss and wraps both arms around his neck. He smiles into the kiss when he felt Hank’s hands grab his hips to pull him even closer to his body. They don’t know how long they have been kissing but it felt like it was a brand new beginning that they can’t wait to see what happens next. However, they need to breathe and had to part for air. “So is that a yes?” Hank asks as he leans his forehead against the blond’s. Alex smiles and he feels lighter than air and he finally feels happy. 

“Yes, stay and don’t leave us again. You better be staying for good.” He says breathlessly and Hank shakes his head as he gives the blond a quick kiss once more. “Never, I’m staying for good.” He whispers back and they both smile at each other lovingly. 

Some stories end in tragedy, some end in happiness. Alex finds that even though they both made mistakes, they still learn how to forgive each other. Still have love in their hearts and he wonders if Hank was his soulmate. He never truly felt happiness, loved with anyone else, he only feels this way with Hank. He was positive that the brunet feels the exact same way. He thinks he was mostly glad that Justin had a father in his life now, they just need to learn each other and trust each other. Alex was just happy that they were going to be together as a actual family and not having to worry about a thing. 

Well, he still has to worry about some things. Like Justin growing up too fast for an example, but he at least have Hank for support. 

And in this case. This story ended in happiness and he was so grateful for it. And as Hank pulls him into his arms, he feels like no matter what happens, they were going to get through it together like how it should have been from the very start. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Hank feels so happy. 

Joy ran through his veins that spread throughout his entire body when Alex told him he could stay in their lives. That he could be with Alex and be a father to his son. To watch Justin grow up and to be with his lover for the rest of his life. 

They just have to tell Justin now of the news. 

They decided to wait until the next day since they got home so late. Alex hesitated at the doorway and his cheeks flushed. “Uh if you want you could stay? Sleep in our guest room or on the couch if you want. Its probably not safe to drive when you are tired. You look exhausted, but only if you want.” He shyly says and Hank smiles fondly. “You don’t mind? I would love to stay.” He says softly and the blond nodded as he lets Hank inside. 

Hank wanted to pull him into his arms again and hold him for the rest of his life but politely stood by as Alex thanked Raven for watching Justin. She smiles tiredly and declined Alex’s offer to stay the night. “I would love to, but I would really like to sleep in my own bed tonight. Don’t worry, Justin was an angel today.” She assures him. After they bid goodbyes she left the house, not even questioning why Hank was staying for the night. 

He liked that about his best friend. She probably already knew what had happened. Alex leads him to the guest room and Hank smiled. “Uh bathroom is at the end of the hall to the left and I guess you can come to me if you need anything else.” He says quietly, not wanting to wake his son. Hank nods has he heads into the direction of the bathroom. 

When he was finished, he stops by Justin’s bedroom and peeks in. Alex was petting Bandit as he pulled the covers over Justin gently. The blond smiled and kisses the boy’s forehead and whispered goodnight before spotting him. 

“Well I guess this is goodnight then.” Hank whispers when Alex closes Justin’s bedroom door. “Yeah goodnight Hank.” He says softly and brushes his lips over the brunet’s cheekbone. “Goodnight Alex.” He whispers and they slowly parted ways. Before Hank could enter the guest room, he stops when Alex gently talks to him. 

“Actually, I know we probably shouldn’t do this, but my bed is more than big enough for us to share.” Hank watches as Alex fiddles with his fingers, eyes casted downward towards the hallway floor. Hank couldn’t stop himself from walking to the blond and placing two fingers underneath’s his chin, tilting his head up so there eyes made contact. “Is that what you want?” He asks gently. Alex swallows and slowly nods his head, unable to speak at the moment. Hank gives his a quick kiss and smiles. “Alright then.” 

His heart skips a beat when the blond smile and takes his hand. He wastes no time leading him to his own bedroom and closing the door behind them. They both strip to their boxers and get into the bed. It was a little awkward at first since it has been so long since they last were in a bed together, but they make due. In the end Alex as his head on Hank’s chest with the brunet’s arms around the blond. 

They both relax, sleep quickly pulling them under. “I love you.” Alex mumbles and Hank smiles goofily, glad to hear those words again. “I love you too darling, get some sleep, I will be here in the morning.” He whispers and kisses the top of his head. He no longer has to hope if this will happen again.   
He was here to stay. Alex wants him to stay. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hank woke up before Alex surprisingly. The blond always woke up at a specific time and be up and ready for the morning before Hank could even begin to think about getting up. He wonders how that changed. He looks down to see that Alex didn’t move much from his position and he smiles at how the blond hair was all over the place. He runs his fingers through it and Alex sighs in his sleep and nuzzles into his chest. Hank couldn’t stop the chuckle escaping even if he wanted to. 

Alex eyelids flutter and he finally sees baby blue eyes looking around the room in confusion until they lock onto his. “Hi.” He says and he smiles. “Good morning.” He whispers back and Alex finally sits up, and reach over to grab his phone. “Crap, I need to make breakfast.” He says with slight alarm and yanks the covers away from his body and gets to his feet. “What time is it?” Hank finally asks, concerned that Alex was quickly getting changed. “It’s eleven. Damn it, I never slept in so late before.” He says and opens the door. He sighs and lets his head fall back against the pillows and closed his eyes. 

He slowly crawls out of bed and gets changed himself into the clothes he was in the night before and silently walks down the stairs to see Alex moving around in the kitchen. “Coffee?” He asks and Hank nods gratefully. Alex places a mug down in front of him when he sits down and Hank takes a sip. “You remember my coffee order?” He asks surprised when he realized that his coffee was perfect. “Yeah, it’s not a big deal.” He mumbles while shrugging and Hank smiles fondly at him. 

“Hey mom, hi Hank?” Justin says when he shuffles into the kitchen and Alex smiles. “I heard you been good for Raven.” He says and the boy nods. “Did you have a good time last night?” He asks and jumps up onto the chair. It was just slightly too large for the boy but he made do. “Yes I did.” He says and places a plate in front of the boy. Justin beams and gins at his mom. “Chocolate chip pancakes!” He says happily and Alex smiles when he sits down beside him. “I know its your favourite and I found them in the cupboard so I thought it would be a nice surprise.” He says and Justin hums. “Thanks mom.” He says with his mouth full and only grins shamelessly at the disappointed look Alex gives him. 

Hank smiles at their interaction and notices Justin giving him side glances. “Hi Justin, how are you doing?” He finally asks, not wanting it to get awkward for all three of them. “I’m good, are you staying around now?” He asks and Hank sighs. “Do you want me to?” He asks and Justin hums. “Yeah, you make mommy happy.” He says and both adults grin at each other. “Well, Justin we wanted to tell you that Hank is staying around from now on.” Alex says and Justin smiles. “Sweet, is he moving in?” He asks and they both splutter. “Uh I don’t know…” Alex says with Hank saying the same thing almost in unison. 

“We have lots of space, but its up to you.” The boy says with a shrug and Hank glances over to the blond. “He sounds like you.” He teases and the blond snorts. “Well he is my kid after all.” He snarks back and Justin giggles. Hank was glad that Justin accepted it so well. He was so happy that they were now together as a family. As he watches his lover and their son play fighting with their forks he felt proud of them. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the final chapter. I know, I know it's short but I like it. 
> 
> But I do want to say thanks to everyone for encouraging me to get to the end of this story. I mostly want to thank lettucewon for all of her lovely comments that pushed me to keep going.

**Chapter Seven:**

Hank hums as his eyes flutter open in the morning sunlight. 

He loves mornings like this, the summer sun warming his skin, the sounds of birds chirping their songs outside, opening your eyes to see the love of your life beside you. He chuckles when he realizes that Alex had wrapped his limbs around him, skin still pale and his wild blond hair across his shoulder. The brunet smiles softly as he presses gentle kisses across Alex’s shoulders, gently waking his lover. 

Alex hums as nuzzles closer to the brunet if it was even possible. Hank grins as the blond’s eyes finally flutter, blue looking around the room confused before looking up at him. Alex’s smiles fondly and he hums as he places his face into the crook of his neck, feeling soft breaths ghost over his skin. “Good morning sweetheart.” Hank finally whispers and he feels the blond smile against his skin. He hums and looks up at the brunet, leaning in for a quick kiss before settling back down against his chest. “A very good morning indeed.” He mumbles. 

“We should get out of bed.” Hank says and he chuckles at Alex’s whine. “Not yet, I doubt Justin is even awake yet, you know how he sleeps during the summer break.” Alex says, blindly swatting his chest without bothering to open his tired eyes. Hank chuckles at the swat and catches the hand, bring it up to kiss his knuckles, and the golden rings settled on his ring finger. “Anyways, we need to tell Justin of the news.” He says and Alex finally lifts his head to give him a glare. 

“Fine, just so you know, I could have had an extra hour of blissful sleep.” He grumbles but getting out of bed and throwing on his sweats and one of Hank’s shirts, not bothering to get properly dressed. Hank knows they aren’t expecting anyone to visit today. Bandit barks as Alex opens the door, the Golden Retriever’s tail wagging as he jumps around the blond. “Bandit quiet.” He says and the dog whines but quiets down, still happy though since his tail was still wagging. Hank smiles and quickly gets himself dressed and joins Alex in the kitchen. 

“You okay there?” He asks as Alex stands, staring into the fridge. “Yeah, just not sure what to have for breakfast.” He says then cringes and shakes his head. “Not in the mood for cooking, so Justin will have to deal with cereal.” He says and the brunet kisses his temple. “He is still getting food so eh.” He says and starts to feel slightly guilty as Alex nearly falls asleep on the table. “Wish I knew you were constantly tired, I would have let you sleep longer.” He says, eyeing the blond but Alex only waves the apology off. “It’s fine, I need to be up anyway.” He says then yawns afterwards. 

“Morning mom, morning dad.” Says the now ten year old boy. Justin was growing up quickly and Alex missed his little boy. However, to the displeasure of Alex, but the amusement to Hank, Justin’s hair turned darker and was now more of a brunet then a blond. At least he has Alex’s bright blue eyes. “Morning son.” Hank says. Hank almost burst into tears when Justin called him dad for the first time five months after he moved into their home. Justin frowns at the fact there wasn’t any cooked food but grabs the cereal anyway from the cupboard. “Not feeling well mom?” He asks and Alex only hums as he sips from his coffee. 

Hank questioned if he should be drinking coffee in his state but Alex only threatened him with a glare and he didn’t question it again. Hank and Alex talked about when to tell Justin of the news. Alex was hesitant to tell him while Hank had to assure him that it would be fine. The boy seems to sense that something was going on because he slowed down on inhaling his cereal and placed his spoon onto the table. “Okay, what’s going on?” He asks eyeing both of his parents. 

“We have something to ask you.” Alex starts and his son nods. “Okay shoot.” He says and Hank takes his husband’s hand, letting him know that he was there for him. He knew how anxious Alex was over this and he wanted him to know that if anything happens, he would be there for him. “Is there a chance that you might want siblings?” He asks and Justin looks confused. “That’s the question? Yeah I keep an open mind about siblings, wouldn’t mind if I had a younger sibling actually. What is this about?” He asks before he puts the puzzle pieces together and his eyes widen. 

“Mom, are you pregnant?” He asks and the blond smiles as Hank grins. “See, told you Justin would figure it out.” Hank says and was secretly glad that the other male looked so much more relaxed. “Yes I am. You are going to be a big brother.” He says and Justin grins as he quickly gets up and hugs his mom. Hank watches fondly as they hugged then Justin looking worried when he stepped back. “I didn’t hurt the baby while hugging you, did I?” He asks and the blond giggles at his son’s question. “Nah, not even close. Everything is fine.” He says and Justin hugs him again. 

He looks up to Hank and smiles softly. “I’m glad you came back for us.” He says. Hank nods at him, he understands why he was thanking him. Alex smiles at him, his eyes bright and the sunlight against his golden hair, making it shine like a halo. “I am too, never doubt that I will leave again, I am here to stay. Forever.” He says and he knew it was the right answer to say.   
It was tough for a little while. Having to get back into the routine and having to also think about two people now instead of just himself. He also had to worry about Alex’s family, lets just say they didn’t react well when they realize that Hank was officially staying around and being apart of Alex’s family. They believed it was Scott who was the most furious. It got to the point where he stopped talking to Alex and Hank was beyond furious at Scott when Alex was heartbroken. It took awhile for both brothers to start talking again. Jean was once again the hero and got Scott and Alex to smarten up and apologize to each other. 

The parents were hesitant but once they saw how Hank makes their son happy, they pretty much accepted him into their family. 

But in the end as they will have another child in their happy little family, Hank finds he couldn’t wait to see what the future had stored for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this is not the end for me. Keep an eye out, I will have another story coming out very soon.....
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed this fic. I did published some chapters that I wasn't one hundred percent happy with but you guys still liked it so it really helped calmed my anxiety down. I just really ship these two boys together and there just isn't enough fics of these two and I am not one to complain, so I wrote some stuff instead. Continue enjoying and keep encouraging others to keep writing.
> 
> -Parkshan820

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews! 
> 
> Also, the second chapter might take a while because I have exams and I need to write a decent amount of words to compare to chapter one. 
> 
> Secondly, this story is approximately eight chapters. It might increase or it might decrease, it really depends on how long each chapter is.


End file.
